Dunkler als Schwarz
by Verona-mira
Summary: Dies ist eine Fortsetzung zur Übersetzung von "Black and White". Es geht um Sharras Suche nach seinem Kern, die ihn nach England verschlägt. Zum besseren Verständnis sollte man den ersten Teil gelesen haben.
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 1**

Er war sauer.

Nein.

Wutentbrannt. Das war das richtige Wort.

Grüne Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen als er über den Grund seines Zorns nachdachte.

Erst hat ihn dieser Wurm, dieser kleine jämmerliche Mensch betrogen und den Pakt damit gebrochen und dann hat er auch noch einen Teil seines Kerns verloren.

Lächerlich! Ein Höllendämon von einem Menschen betrogen!

Er knurrte durch seine Zähne hindurch.

Kein. Dämon. Wird. Davon. Erfahren. Schwor er sich.

Er wäre das Gespött seiner Geschwister.

Daher hatte er sich schon nach dem Verlust des Splitters entschlossen, die nächste Zeit erst mal in seiner menschlichen Form zu bleiben. Das fehlende Stück würde ohnehin ihn nur Probleme machen, sobald er seine wahre Macht nutzt.

Sein Körper sah fast genauso aus wie der, den er vor zwei Wochen zerstört hatte um gegen die beiden Halbdämonen zu kämpfen.

Glücklicherweise sind Menschen, wie alles Leben, so dermaßen billig aufgebaut, dass er ohne Probleme die DNS seines alten Körpers kopieren konnte.

Er gab es nicht zu, aber er mochte diesen Körper.

Aber jetzt gab es erst mal andere Probleme.

Er knurrte noch mal um seiner Wut Luft zu machen und sah sich noch einmal in das spiegelnde Glas eines Schaufensters.

Es war stockfinster, aber Höllendämonen können immer klar sehen.

Da stand er, über 1.90 Meter groß mit langen silbernen Haar, grauen Rollkragenpullover, schwarzen Hosen, Stiefeln und diesen eisigen grünen Augen.

Einen Mantel hatte er noch immer nicht und er war sich auch ziemlich sicher, dass er in der nächsten Zeit auch keinen anziehen würde.

Zu frisch waren die Erinnerungen an die drei Jäger, die ihm seinen Kern heraus gebrochen haben.

Naja. Er würde sich ja erst mal nicht an ihnen rächen. Zu groß war die Gefahr, dass sie ihn dieses Mal versiegeln würden. Den Speer des Gilgamesh hatten sie ja noch.

Erst mal sollte er seinen Kern wieder zusammenfinden.

Er sah nach oben. Die Luft roch nach Regen und die schwarzen Wolken da oben verhießen eine baldige eiskalte Dusche.

Zumindest konnte er die etwaige Lage seines Kerns herausfinden.

Europa, genauer gesagt, England.

Er musste kurz grinsen. In England war er schon lange nicht mehr. Mindest seit der Jack the Ripper Morde.

Er spähte zu der heruntergekommenen Kaschemme auf der anderen Straßenseite herüber.

Er hat schon gespürt, dass sich eine große Menge an Zauberern in der Nähe seines Kerns aufhalten müssten und diese Absteige, der ‚Tropfende Kessel', roch gewaltig nach Magie.

Geld, tja, Geld war kein weiteres Problem.

Als Höllendämon der Erde und des Feuers ist es ein leichtes für ihn, Erze aus dem Boden zu holen und daraus ein paar Münzen zu machen.

Wenigstens hatten diese Zauberer kein Papiergeld, also war es wirklich einfach die Inflation ein wenig anzutreiben.

Die Tür des ‚Kessels' ging auf und ein sichtlich besoffener Mann wankte hinaus in die Nacht.

Sharra handelte sofort. Geschickt stibitzte er drei Münzen- eine Bronzene, eine Silberne und eine Goldene- und begann sofort die goldene ein paar Mal zu vervielfältigen, wobei er natürlich darauf achtete, dass die Seriennummer immer ein bisschen anders war. Fälschen ist ja gut und schön aber man muss schon vorsichtig sein.

-o-

Von innen sah der Pub fast genauso heruntergekommen aus wie von außen. Wenigstens brannte ein Feuer im Kamin und es war warm. Der zahnlose, kahle und gebeugte Wirt blickte überrascht auf als der große Mann eintrat.

„Ich sehe nur selten ein fremdes Gesicht", grüßte er den Fremden, „Was kann ich Ihnen bringen, mein Herr?"

Sharra sah sich noch mal kurz um.

„Ein Zimmer für ein paar Wochen, einen Feuerwhiskey und einen Gin", bestellte er.

Sein Codename kam ihm ein wenig stockend über die Lippen und er hatte auch sonst einige Schwierigkeiten, den kahlen Mann nicht in den Boden zu starren oder ihm mit dem bloßen Klang seiner dunklen Stimme zur Salzsäule erstarren zu lassen.

„20 Galleonen dann, der Herr."

Sharra legte die Münzen auf den Tresen und bekam dafür ein Schnapsglas, ein Whiskeyglas, eine Flasche und den Zimmerschlüssel.

Er schluckte den Gin zuerst auf Ex und den Whiskey auch. Erst dann begann er, nachzudenken. Es war etwas über zwei Wochen her seit seinem Amoklauf in Japan in dessen Verlauf er fast den gesamten Hafen von Tokio in ein Feld aus glühender Lava verwandelt hatte.

Er hatte auch schon herausgefunden, dass sein Kern irgendwo in Schottland sein musste, aber ein mächtiger Zauber verhinderte eine genaue Lokalisierung.

Er würde eine magische Karte brauchen und genauere Informationen, was sich nun um den Splitter herum befindet.

Mit dem kaputten Kern wäre es wirklich schwer, eine Halbdämonische Form zu halten und einen Bannkreis zu brechen wäre in diesem Zustand, gelinde gesagt, eher einer Apokalyptischen Zerstörung gleichzusetzen.

Und solch unnötige Zerstörung würde erstens die Jäger auf ihn aufmerksam machen und zweitens, seine eigenen Geschwister herbeirufen.

Höllendämonen sind sehr territoriale Kreaturen die nicht weniger als eine gesamte Welt als ihr eigen beanspruchen. Und Sharra war in keiner Verfassung, mit einem seiner Geschwister um die Vorherrschaft zu kämpfen.

Er schloss seine Zimmertür und blickte hinaus. Morgen würde er sich in der Winkelgasse umsehen. Er brauchte diese Karte wirklich.

Mehr so nebenbei schuf er noch ein paar mehr Münzen. Geld würde er wirklich dringend brauchen.

Inflation hin oder her.

-o-

Die Gasse war erstaunlich leer.

Gut, es drängten sich viele Menschen draußen oder in den Geschäften, aber Sharra war schon mehrmals zur Happy Hour in einem Japanischen Einkaufshaus.

Kein Vergleich.

Er sah sich nach einigen Läden um.

Ein Bekleidungsgeschäft konnte er nicht gebrauchen, aber der Bücherladen daneben sah viel versprechend aus. Und in dem Laden daneben gab es Taschen. Und er könnte gut eine Tasche gebrauchen.

Gegenüber war ein kleiner muffig aussehender Laden. ‚Ollivanders Zauberstäbe'.

Na gut. Einen Stab könnte er schon gut gebrauchen, entschloss er sich. Immerhin könnte er dann seine Macht besser bündeln.

Also dann- Tasche-Stab-Bücher, das war die Reihenfolge der er nun folgen würde.

Eine Tasche war leicht zu finden. Eine von diesen magischen Taschen, in die man praktisch alles hineinbekommen konnte. Natürlich in schwarz und etwa so groß wie eine gewöhnliche Reisetasche.

Sharra grinste ein bisschen. Hätte er so ein Ding auch in Japan gehabt, hätte er ohne Probleme seine ganze Ausrüstung hineinbekommen. Plus ein oder zwei Leichen zum Verschwinden.

Kurz darauf betrat er den kleinen engen Zauberstabladen. Der Besitzer, ein alter Zauberer großen silbernen Augen kam auf ihn zu.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, mein Herr?" fragte er mit einer sanften Stimme.

„Ich brauche einen neuen Zauberstab", sagte Sharra, „Mein alter ist… aufgrund unglücklicher Zufälle abhanden gekommen."

Herr Ollivander blickte ihn aufmerksam an. Mehrere Maßbänder kamen angeschwebt um die genauen Maße des Höllendämons zu nehmen.

Sharra betrachtete das Vorgehen sehr interessiert.

Der alte Zauberer verschwand und kehrte kurze Zeit später wieder mit drei länglichen Schachteln.

„Einer dieser drei müsste Ihnen passen", sagte er, „Wenn nicht muss es eine Spezialanfertigung werden."

Sharra nahm den ersten Stab. Ein dunkelblauer. Das große Schaufenster explodierte in einem Schauer aus Glasscherben. Passanten sprangen entsetzt davon.

Ollivander riss ihm den Stab sofort aus der Hand, murmelte dabei „Mhm. Der ist es nicht. Naja. Kann man ja später wieder reparieren."

Er gab seinem Kunden den nächsten Stab. Er war etwas kürzer als der blaue und weiß.

Die Tür wurde aus den Angeln gerissen und zerbarst an der gegenüberliegenden Häuserwand.

Ollivander hob seine Augenbrauen als er seinem Kunden den Stab wiederum aus den Händen riss.

„Noch so ein Ding und wir werden wirklich eine Maßanfertigung machen müssen.", murmelte er.

Der dritte Stab war schwarz mit rotem Glanz und etwa solang wie der Unterarm von Chianti, dachte Sharra.

Kaum jedoch, als er ihn berührte, stoben Flammen, Asche und Rauch aus der Spitze und Schatten tobten um die Beine des Silberhaarigen großen Mannes.

Ollivander sah sehr überrascht drein. „Wissen Sie", sagte er nach einer kurzen Pause, „Mit Ihnen würde ich mich nicht anlegen wollen. Dieser Stab ist aus Vulkanasche des Vesuvs gefertigt. Asche, die auf Pompeji nieder regnete als es unterging. Sein Kern ist aus der Feder eines Imduguds, ein Vogel der in der Mesopotamischen Mythologie der Bote des Unfriedens ist- sehr selten und sehr gefährliches Tierchen. Der Stab selbst wurde in der Lava eines Vulkanausbruchs gehärtet, bei dem mehrere Muggel starben."

„Wie viel kostet der?", fragte Sharra kurz angebunden.

„50 Galleonen. Die Bestandteile sind einzigartig."

Sharra bezahlte den Preis und legte auch noch etwas obendrauf, damit er noch ein Unterarmholster dazu bekam.

Dann ging er doch noch in das Bekleidungsgeschäft.

Eine Jacke wäre nicht schlecht, es brauchte ja nicht jeder den neuen Zauberstab sehen.

-o-

Die Neugekaufte schwarze Jeansjacke erfüllte ihren Zweck und der graue Schal hielt angenehm warm. Auch wenn es noch gar nicht so kalt war.

Sein nächstes Ziel war der Bücherladen.

Zwischen alten verstaubten Manuskripten und neuen Büchern fand er was er brauchte:

Eine magische Karte die ihm jeden Ort innerhalb Englands anzeigte und dabei sogar bis auf Bodennähe an das gewünschte heranzoomen konnte.

Allerdings kostete die auch ihre 70 Galleonen.

Mit einem kleinen Triumphgefühl begab sich Sharra zurück zum ‚Tropfenden Kessel'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Er wurde langsam frustriert.

Seit nun fast zwei Monaten wusste er, wo sich der Splitter seines Kerns befand.

Er _wusste_ es. Aber er _kam nicht ran_.

Eine Schule!

Ein Internat war genau über dem Splitter!

Nicht nur irgendein Internat!

Ein Zaubererinternat und zufälligerweise ausgerechnet das älteste was es in Europa gab. Deshalb gab es dort wirklich mächtige Zauber und Bannkreise, würde er versuchen dort einzubrechen würde er in wenigen Augenblicken die gesamte Schule dem Erdboden gleichmachen und alles -Lebende und Geister- vernichten.

Naja. Wäre vielleicht auch nicht schlecht. So viele Seelen dürften das Loch in seinem Kern zumindest notdürftig stopfen.

Aber dann wären ja sofort die Jäger an seinem Hintern. Und das konnte er echt nicht gebrauchen.

Es war inzwischen November. Die Luft war kalt (trotzdem nicht so kalt wie Gunma während eines Schneesturms) und der Himmel war missmutig grau.

Es lag auch ein wenig Schnee. Als Sharra in die Gaststube trat traf ihn der Geruch von Glühwein, Plätzchen und Misteln.

Weihnachten war nicht mehr weit entfernt und er _hasste_ Weihnachten. Weihnachten bedeutet Kälte und Liebe. Zwei Dinge die er nicht leiden konnte.

Außerdem wusste er nicht, wie er in diese Schule kommen sollte.

Hogwarts. Das war der Name.

Missmutig setzte er sich in eine Ecke und nippte an seinem Whiskey.

Irgendwo in der Gaststube hörte er das Wort ‚Hogwarts' fallen. Er horchte auf und spitzte die Ohren.

Plötzlich bemerkte er den Wirt, Tom, an seinen Tisch treten.

Er hielt eine Zeitung in der Hand.

„Hier", sagte er, „Gäste mit einem Zimmer bekommen den ‚Propheten' gratis."

Damit verschwand er wieder.

Sharra warf einen Blick auf die Titelseite.

‚**Weihnachten in Hogwarts'** stand da in großen Lettern. Sofort las er den gesamten Titel.

Sobald er fertig war, schob er die Zeitung weg und lehnte sich zurück, innerlich lachend.

Dämonen sollten grausam sein? Immerhin waren es Menschen die Teenager gegen Drachen kämpfen ließen.

Mit einem Seufzer stand er auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Wirklich! Er würde Menschen nie verstehen.

Außerdem musste er einen Weg nach Hogwarts finden.

Nachdenklich schritt er hinaus in die Kälte und schlug den Weg in die Winkelgasse ein. Was gäbe es für Möglichkeiten? Er musste zugeben dass ihn die Magie der Menschen nie interessiert hatte. Zu schwach. Zu billig. Ein billiger Abklatsch von Dämonenmagie.

Während er weitergrübelte bog er in die Nokturngasse ein. Seine Schritte stoppten plötzlich, als er vor einem Tierladen stand.

Ein eigenartiger Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase. Er kannte diesen Geruch.

Nach kurzem Schnuppern erkannte er, dass der Geruch aus dem Laden kam. Der Geruch eines Dämons.

Aber wieso sollte ein Dämon in einem Tierladen sein?

Er zuckte die Schultern und sah sich noch mal um. Er war nun nicht mehr im legalen Zaubererbereich.

Aber egal. Er war ja selbst kein Heiliger.

Sharra betrat den Laden und schritt langsam an einer großen Ansammlung von Käfigen vorbei. Käfige aus Metall, Holz, Stein mit oder ohne Magie verstärkt.

Vor einem Käfig aus Stein und Metall blieb er stehen. Der Geruch war hier am stärksten, aber der Gestank von verderbter Magie übertönte den Dämonengeruch.

Er kniete sich hin und blickte in den Käfig hinein. Oh. Solch einer war also hier?

Ein entsetztes Fauchen folgte und überraschte, rote Augen starrten ihn an, als der Insasse gegen die hinterste Wand des Käfigs sprang.

Sharra grinste dämonisch.

Ein niederer Dämon starrte ihn aus dem Käfig entgegen. Er ähnelte einem Panther, krümmte sich aber zu einer sehr kleinen Form.

„Willst du hier raus?", fragte der Höllendämon den kleineren Dämon. Solche Wesen konnten sich wirklich als wertvoll erweisen wenn man sie richtig erzog. Einfache Aufgaben wie aufspüren und töten von Personen konnte man ihnen getrost zukommen lassen. Zudem gaben sie hervorragende Haustiere ab und waren bei weiten nicht so dämlich wie Vodka zum Beispiel.

Vorsichtig kam der Dämon näher und blickte den Höllendämon an.

„_Ihr würdet mich hier rausholen? Ausgerechnet einer von euch?"_

Sharra legt den Kopf schief. „Wieso nicht? Ich könnte ein paar Diener gut gebrauchen. Mein alter ist leider unpässlich."

Der Pantherdämon maunzte als Antwort und leckte vorsichtig über die Finger, die an das Gitter gehalten wurden.

Sharra stand auf.

Solch ein Haustier ist wirklich eine gute Idee, immerhin würde es ihn nicht sosehr nerven wie Vermouth es immer tat.

Der rattenartig aussehende Händler kam zu ihm.

„Wie viel soll dieser hier kosten?" fragte der Höllendämon eiskalt.

Der Händler hob die Augenbrauen. „100 Galleonen. Wenn Sie ihn sofort mitnehmen." Er blickte sich um. „Die nächste Auroren Razzia ist bald und ich möchte das Vieh so schnell wie möglich loswerden."

Sharra lachte kurz auf und lies ein Beutelchen mit Goldmünzen in die krallenartige verkrümmte Hand fallen.

„Geschäft ist Geschäft", sagte er als er den Käfig öffnete.

Der Verkäufer zuckte merklich zusammen, als der Dämon aus dem Käfig heraus schlich. Er beruhigte sich jedoch sehr schnell wieder, als er sah, wie die Bestie wie eine große Hauskatze um die Beine des großen Mannes strich.

Mit einem finsteren Grinsen drehte er sich um und trat zurück hinaus in die Nokturngasse.

-o-

Die nächsten Tage grübelte Sharra immer noch, wie er in dieses Internat kommen sollte.

„_Meister, was beschäftigt Euch?"_

„Was weißt du über Hogwarts?"

„_Hogwarts?"_, fragte der Dämon verwirrt, der sich als Meo vorstellte, _„Nun. Soviel ich weiß ist es eine Schule für Menschen. Man kann sie nicht aufspüren, es sei denn man weiß wo sie liegt. Starke Bannsprüche und Zauber liegen auf ihr, verhindern ein unbefugtes Eindringen."_

Seine Augen verengten sich. _„Meister. Was wollt Ihr in Hogwarts?"_

Sharra überlegte für einen Augenblick. Er könnte den Dämon natürlich zurück in seine Schranken weisen, dafür dass er so frech fragte.

Andererseits könnte er bessere Informationen ausspucken, wenn man ihn anders fragt.

Er entschied sich für letzteres.

„Aufgrund einiger… unschöner Zufälle ist mir leider ein Stück meines Kerns heraus gebrochen worden. Ich will ihn wiederhaben und weiß inzwischen, dass er in Hogwarts ist. Leider muss ich einen unauffälligen Weg hinein finden, da alle anderen Aktionen zu massiven Zerstörungen führen würden und die Söhne Spardas auf meine Spur lenken."

Meo zuckte leicht als er den Namen ‚Sparda' vernahm. Aber dennoch legte er seinen Kopf schief.

„_Nun. Die Schatten erzählen sich von einem Fluch auf der Lehrstelle ‚Verteidigung gegen Dunkle Künste'. Außerdem scheint ein weiteres Fach hinzugefügt zu werden. Etwas, das mit Runen zu tun hat." _Meo dachte einen Moment nach. _„Wenn Meister über diesen Weg nach Hogwarts will, so müsst Ihr eine Lehrstelle annehmen. Dafür benötigt Ihr aber gewisse Papiere. Ich kenne viele Ministeriumsbeamte vom Sehen_ _und einer von ihnen ist ein Mann namens McNair. Gegen einen kleinen finanziellen Aufwand würde er Euch die nötigen Papiere aushändigen und Euch auch mitteilen, worum es bei diesem neuen Fach geht."_

Dies waren gute Informationen. Sehr gute sogar. Morgen, so würde er es sich vornehmen, wird er das Ministerium besuchen gehen.

„Sag, Meo. Die magische Welt der Menschen hat mich nie interessiert. Gibt es irgendetwas das ich beachten muss?"

Meo sah ziemlich stolz aus, dass er seinem Meister sosehr helfen konnte. Er berichtete ausführlich über sämtliche Geschehnisse in der magischen Welt und empfahl auch einen Botenvogel. Immerhin könnte man aus Hogwarts nicht einfach verschwinden, ohne dass der Direktor das mitbekommen würde.

Am Abend hatte der Höllendämon das nötigste erfahren. Er würde sich bei diesem McNair melden, würde sich einen Botenvogel besorgen, mehr über dieses Fach in Erfahrung bringen und sich ein kleines Grundwissen über die Magie aneignen.

Gegner, die so was nicht erwarteten, wären tödlich überrascht.

-oOo-

Walden McNair blickte erstaunt von seiner Papierarbeit auf. Auch wenn er nicht wusste, wozu er als Henker Papierarbeit zu erledigen hatte.

„Mr. McNair?", eine Art Sekretär fragte, „Da ist ein Mann, der Sie sprechen möchte."

„So? Wie heißt er?"

„Sharra Altaїr", kam die Antwort. McNair hatte noch nie was von solch einem Mann gehört. Er kannte weder einen Sharra, noch einen Altaїr. Trotzdem bat er ihn hinein.

Den Mann, der nun eintrat, hat er noch nie zuvor gesehen. Fast zwei Meter groß, lange silberne Haare mit einer kleinen geflochtenen Strähne auf der rechten Seite und eisige grüne Augen. Eine Aura von Macht umgab ihn.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte der Henker, um seine Verwirrung zu verstecken.

Sharra blickte ihn ein wenig amüsiert an.

„Wollen Sie die einfache Fassung oder die Legale?"

McNair hob die Brauen als er die Tür schloss und seinem Gast einen Stuhl anbot.

„Sagen Sie es ruhig frei heraus", sagte er schließlich.

„Gut. Ich brauch gültige Papiere. Außerdem will ich wissen, worum es bei diesem neuen Fach in Hogwarts geht."

„Das wird nicht billig."

„Ich weiß", grinste Sharra als er einen Samtbeutel aus seiner Tasche zog. „5000 Galleonen. Hälfte jetzt, andere Hälfte nach Lieferung der Papiere."

Der Henker kippte fast vom Stuhl.

Es dauerte einen Moment bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte. Aber dieses Angebot war echt unglaublich. Selbst bei nur der Hälfte würde das Geld ihn sicher durch diese schlimmen Zeiten bringen. Er überlegte kurz, woher dieser Mann kam.

„Was für Papiere wären das denn?"

Sein Gast überlegte nicht lange. „Alle", gab er zur Antwort, „Ich habe überhaupt keine. Der Name ist der, der Ihnen genannt wurde."

Er sah in fest an. „Und was ist das für ein Fach?", fragte er.

„Nun. Einige Idioten meinten dass die Anzahl an Fächern in Hogwarts zu gering ist und sie wollten einige freiwillige Fächer dazu anbieten. Viele sind sich nicht einig drüber, ob solch ein Fach überhaupt gebraucht wird. Daher wird erst dann entschieden, wenn sich nun ein Lehrer meldet oder nicht. Stellenangebote werden im ‚Propheten' erscheinen. Bei diesem speziellen Fall geht es um Keilschriftkunde. Einige sagen dass es das Verständnis alter Zauber verbessern sollen, aber so richtig habe ich nicht aufgepasst."

Sharra stand auf. „Vielen Dank. Schicken Sie mir die Papiere zu sobald sie fertig sind, ich wohne im ‚Tropfenden Kessel'. Das Geld gebe ich dann der Eule mit."

„Auf Wiedersehen", verabschiedete sich der Beamte, „Und es ist ein großes Vergnügen, Geschäfte mit Ihnen zu machen."

Der große Mann verließ das Büro.

McNair lehnte sich zurück.

Sobald das Geld da war, könnte er sich auch mal wieder Urlaub gönnen.

-o-

Sharra war inzwischen wieder auf dem Weg in die Absteige. Er hatte ein paar interessante Bücher erstanden und auch Meo konnte er gut mit Geschichtsbüchern beschäftigen.

Er selbst bekam binnen kürzester Zeit jeden Zauberspruch hin, den er in den Büchern fand, egal wie schwer sie waren.

Schnell wurde ihm langweilig, aber nach vier Wochen hatte er es hinter sich.

Die Eule mit den Papieren erschien fast genau als die Langeweile Überhand zu nehmen drohte. Er gab dem Vogel die Restsumme und sah dann die Papiere durch. Perfekt.

Ein dämonisches Grinsen erschien einmal mehr auf seinem Gesicht als er die nächsten Pläne schmiedete.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 2**

Er wurde langsam frustriert.

Seit nun fast zwei Monaten wusste er, wo sich der Splitter seines Kerns befand.

Er _wusste_ es. Aber er _kam nicht ran_.

Eine Schule!

Ein Internat war genau über dem Splitter!

Nicht nur irgendein Internat!

Ein Zaubererinternat und zufälligerweise ausgerechnet das älteste was es in Europa gab. Deshalb gab es dort wirklich mächtige Zauber und Bannkreise, würde er versuchen dort einzubrechen würde er in wenigen Augenblicken die gesamte Schule dem Erdboden gleichmachen und alles -Lebende und Geister- vernichten.

Naja. Wäre vielleicht auch nicht schlecht. So viele Seelen dürften das Loch in seinem Kern zumindest notdürftig stopfen.

Aber dann wären ja sofort die Jäger an seinem Hintern. Und das konnte er echt nicht gebrauchen.

Es war inzwischen November. Die Luft war kalt (trotzdem nicht so kalt wie Gunma während eines Schneesturms) und der Himmel war missmutig grau.

Es lag auch ein wenig Schnee. Als Sharra in die Gaststube trat traf ihn der Geruch von Glühwein, Plätzchen und Misteln.

Weihnachten war nicht mehr weit entfernt und er _hasste_ Weihnachten. Weihnachten bedeutet Kälte und Liebe. Zwei Dinge die er nicht leiden konnte.

Außerdem wusste er nicht, wie er in diese Schule kommen sollte.

Hogwarts. Das war der Name.

Missmutig setzte er sich in eine Ecke und nippte an seinem Whiskey.

Irgendwo in der Gaststube hörte er das Wort ‚Hogwarts' fallen. Er horchte auf und spitzte die Ohren.

Plötzlich bemerkte er den Wirt, Tom, an seinen Tisch treten.

Er hielt eine Zeitung in der Hand.

„Hier", sagte er, „Gäste mit einem Zimmer bekommen den ‚Propheten' gratis."

Damit verschwand er wieder.

Sharra warf einen Blick auf die Titelseite.

‚**Weihnachten in Hogwarts'** stand da in großen Lettern. Sofort las er den gesamten Titel.

Sobald er fertig war, schob er die Zeitung weg und lehnte sich zurück, innerlich lachend.

Dämonen sollten grausam sein? Immerhin waren es Menschen die Teenager gegen Drachen kämpfen ließen.

Mit einem Seufzer stand er auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Wirklich! Er würde Menschen nie verstehen.

Außerdem musste er einen Weg nach Hogwarts finden.

Nachdenklich schritt er hinaus in die Kälte und schlug den Weg in die Winkelgasse ein. Was gäbe es für Möglichkeiten? Er musste zugeben dass ihn die Magie der Menschen nie interessiert hatte. Zu schwach. Zu billig. Ein billiger Abklatsch von Dämonenmagie.

Während er weitergrübelte bog er in die Nokturngasse ein. Seine Schritte stoppten plötzlich, als er vor einem Tierladen stand.

Ein eigenartiger Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase. Er kannte diesen Geruch.

Nach kurzem Schnuppern erkannte er, dass der Geruch aus dem Laden kam. Der Geruch eines Dämons.

Aber wieso sollte ein Dämon in einem Tierladen sein?

Er zuckte die Schultern und sah sich noch mal um. Er war nun nicht mehr im legalen Zaubererbereich.

Aber egal. Er war ja selbst kein Heiliger.

Sharra betrat den Laden und schritt langsam an einer großen Ansammlung von Käfigen vorbei. Käfige aus Metall, Holz, Stein mit oder ohne Magie verstärkt.

Vor einem Käfig aus Stein und Metall blieb er stehen. Der Geruch war hier am stärksten, aber der Gestank von verderbter Magie übertönte den Dämonengeruch.

Er kniete sich hin und blickte in den Käfig hinein. Oh. Solch einer war also hier?

Ein entsetztes Fauchen folgte und überraschte, rote Augen starrten ihn an, als der Insasse gegen die hinterste Wand des Käfigs sprang.

Sharra grinste dämonisch.

Ein niederer Dämon starrte ihn aus dem Käfig entgegen. Er ähnelte einem Panther, krümmte sich aber zu einer sehr kleinen Form.

„Willst du hier raus?", fragte der Höllendämon den kleineren Dämon. Solche Wesen konnten sich wirklich als wertvoll erweisen wenn man sie richtig erzog. Einfache Aufgaben wie aufspüren und töten von Personen konnte man ihnen getrost zukommen lassen. Zudem gaben sie hervorragende Haustiere ab und waren bei weiten nicht so dämlich wie Vodka zum Beispiel.

Vorsichtig kam der Dämon näher und blickte den Höllendämon an.

„_Ihr würdet mich hier rausholen? Ausgerechnet einer von euch?"_

Sharra legt den Kopf schief. „Wieso nicht? Ich könnte ein paar Diener gut gebrauchen. Mein alter ist leider unpässlich."

Der Pantherdämon maunzte als Antwort und leckte vorsichtig über die Finger, die an das Gitter gehalten wurden.

Sharra stand auf.

Solch ein Haustier ist wirklich eine gute Idee, immerhin würde es ihn nicht sosehr nerven wie Vermouth es immer tat.

Der rattenartig aussehende Händler kam zu ihm.

„Wie viel soll dieser hier kosten?" fragte der Höllendämon eiskalt.

Der Händler hob die Augenbrauen. „100 Galleonen. Wenn Sie ihn sofort mitnehmen." Er blickte sich um. „Die nächste Auroren Razzia ist bald und ich möchte das Vieh so schnell wie möglich loswerden."

Sharra lachte kurz auf und lies ein Beutelchen mit Goldmünzen in die krallenartige verkrümmte Hand fallen.

„Geschäft ist Geschäft", sagte er als er den Käfig öffnete.

Der Verkäufer zuckte merklich zusammen, als der Dämon aus dem Käfig heraus schlich. Er beruhigte sich jedoch sehr schnell wieder, als er sah, wie die Bestie wie eine große Hauskatze um die Beine des großen Mannes strich.

Mit einem finsteren Grinsen drehte er sich um und trat zurück hinaus in die Nokturngasse.

-o-

Die nächsten Tage grübelte Sharra immer noch, wie er in dieses Internat kommen sollte.

„_Meister, was beschäftigt Euch?"_

„Was weißt du über Hogwarts?"

„_Hogwarts?"_, fragte der Dämon verwirrt, der sich als Meo vorstellte, _„Nun. Soviel ich weiß ist es eine Schule für Menschen. Man kann sie nicht aufspüren, es sei denn man weiß wo sie liegt. Starke Bannsprüche und Zauber liegen auf ihr, verhindern ein unbefugtes Eindringen."_

Seine Augen verengten sich. _„Meister. Was wollt Ihr in Hogwarts?"_

Sharra überlegte für einen Augenblick. Er könnte den Dämon natürlich zurück in seine Schranken weisen, dafür dass er so frech fragte.

Andererseits könnte er bessere Informationen ausspucken, wenn man ihn anders fragt.

Er entschied sich für letzteres.

„Aufgrund einiger… unschöner Zufälle ist mir leider ein Stück meines Kerns heraus gebrochen worden. Ich will ihn wiederhaben und weiß inzwischen, dass er in Hogwarts ist. Leider muss ich einen unauffälligen Weg hinein finden, da alle anderen Aktionen zu massiven Zerstörungen führen würden und die Söhne Spardas auf meine Spur lenken."

Meo zuckte leicht als er den Namen ‚Sparda' vernahm. Aber dennoch legte er seinen Kopf schief.

„_Nun. Die Schatten erzählen sich von einem Fluch auf der Lehrstelle ‚Verteidigung gegen Dunkle Künste'. Außerdem scheint ein weiteres Fach hinzugefügt zu werden. Etwas, das mit Runen zu tun hat." _Meo dachte einen Moment nach. _„Wenn Meister über diesen Weg nach Hogwarts will, so müsst Ihr eine Lehrstelle annehmen. Dafür benötigt Ihr aber gewisse Papiere. Ich kenne viele Ministeriumsbeamte vom Sehen_ _und einer von ihnen ist ein Mann namens McNair. Gegen einen kleinen finanziellen Aufwand würde er Euch die nötigen Papiere aushändigen und Euch auch mitteilen, worum es bei diesem neuen Fach geht."_

Dies waren gute Informationen. Sehr gute sogar. Morgen, so würde er es sich vornehmen, wird er das Ministerium besuchen gehen.

„Sag, Meo. Die magische Welt der Menschen hat mich nie interessiert. Gibt es irgendetwas das ich beachten muss?"

Meo sah ziemlich stolz aus, dass er seinem Meister sosehr helfen konnte. Er berichtete ausführlich über sämtliche Geschehnisse in der magischen Welt und empfahl auch einen Botenvogel. Immerhin könnte man aus Hogwarts nicht einfach verschwinden, ohne dass der Direktor das mitbekommen würde.

Am Abend hatte der Höllendämon das nötigste erfahren. Er würde sich bei diesem McNair melden, würde sich einen Botenvogel besorgen, mehr über dieses Fach in Erfahrung bringen und sich ein kleines Grundwissen über die Magie aneignen.

Gegner, die so was nicht erwarteten, wären tödlich überrascht.

-oOo-

Walden McNair blickte erstaunt von seiner Papierarbeit auf. Auch wenn er nicht wusste, wozu er als Henker Papierarbeit zu erledigen hatte.

„Mr. McNair?", eine Art Sekretär fragte, „Da ist ein Mann, der Sie sprechen möchte."

„So? Wie heißt er?"

„Sharra Altaїr", kam die Antwort. McNair hatte noch nie was von solch einem Mann gehört. Er kannte weder einen Sharra, noch einen Altaїr. Trotzdem bat er ihn hinein.

Den Mann, der nun eintrat, hat er noch nie zuvor gesehen. Fast zwei Meter groß, lange silberne Haare mit einer kleinen geflochtenen Strähne auf der rechten Seite und eisige grüne Augen. Eine Aura von Macht umgab ihn.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte der Henker, um seine Verwirrung zu verstecken.

Sharra blickte ihn ein wenig amüsiert an.

„Wollen Sie die einfache Fassung oder die Legale?"

McNair hob die Brauen als er die Tür schloss und seinem Gast einen Stuhl anbot.

„Sagen Sie es ruhig frei heraus", sagte er schließlich.

„Gut. Ich brauch gültige Papiere. Außerdem will ich wissen, worum es bei diesem neuen Fach in Hogwarts geht."

„Das wird nicht billig."

„Ich weiß", grinste Sharra als er einen Samtbeutel aus seiner Tasche zog. „5000 Galleonen. Hälfte jetzt, andere Hälfte nach Lieferung der Papiere."

Der Henker kippte fast vom Stuhl.

Es dauerte einen Moment bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte. Aber dieses Angebot war echt unglaublich. Selbst bei nur der Hälfte würde das Geld ihn sicher durch diese schlimmen Zeiten bringen. Er überlegte kurz, woher dieser Mann kam.

„Was für Papiere wären das denn?"

Sein Gast überlegte nicht lange. „Alle", gab er zur Antwort, „Ich habe überhaupt keine. Der Name ist der, der Ihnen genannt wurde."

Er sah in fest an. „Und was ist das für ein Fach?", fragte er.

„Nun. Einige Idioten meinten dass die Anzahl an Fächern in Hogwarts zu gering ist und sie wollten einige freiwillige Fächer dazu anbieten. Viele sind sich nicht einig drüber, ob solch ein Fach überhaupt gebraucht wird. Daher wird erst dann entschieden, wenn sich nun ein Lehrer meldet oder nicht. Stellenangebote werden im ‚Propheten' erscheinen. Bei diesem speziellen Fall geht es um Keilschriftkunde. Einige sagen dass es das Verständnis alter Zauber verbessern sollen, aber so richtig habe ich nicht aufgepasst."

Sharra stand auf. „Vielen Dank. Schicken Sie mir die Papiere zu sobald sie fertig sind, ich wohne im ‚Tropfenden Kessel'. Das Geld gebe ich dann der Eule mit."

„Auf Wiedersehen", verabschiedete sich der Beamte, „Und es ist ein großes Vergnügen, Geschäfte mit Ihnen zu machen."

Der große Mann verließ das Büro.

McNair lehnte sich zurück.

Sobald das Geld da war, könnte er sich auch mal wieder Urlaub gönnen.

-o-

Sharra war inzwischen wieder auf dem Weg in die Absteige. Er hatte ein paar interessante Bücher erstanden und auch Meo konnte er gut mit Geschichtsbüchern beschäftigen.

Er selbst bekam binnen kürzester Zeit jeden Zauberspruch hin, den er in den Büchern fand, egal wie schwer sie waren.

Schnell wurde ihm langweilig, aber nach vier Wochen hatte er es hinter sich.

Die Eule mit den Papieren erschien fast genau als die Langeweile Überhand zu nehmen drohte. Er gab dem Vogel die Restsumme und sah dann die Papiere durch. Perfekt.

Ein dämonisches Grinsen erschien einmal mehr auf seinem Gesicht als er die nächsten Pläne schmiedete.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 3**

Wutentbrannt las Dumbledore den Brief des Ministeriums.

Keilschriftenkunde also?

Er knallte den Brief auf den Tisch und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl. Er würde es nicht zulassen, dass irgendjemand sich für diese Stelle melden würde.

Und wenn er den Imperius nutzen musste!

Er konnte keine Unbekannten hier brauchen!

Der Direktor zwang sich zur Ruhe als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Herein." Seine Brauen hoben sich als er die beiden Ankömmlinge erkannte.

„Oh. Severus und Minerva. Gut dass ihr da seid."

Er überreichte den beiden den Brief ohne dass sie eine Chance hatten, ihr eigenes Anliegen vorzubringen.

„Eine Frechheit ist das!", entfuhr es McGonagall, „So etwas ohne Rücksprache mit den Lehrern zu treffen! Wer denken sie denn, wer sie sind?"

„Aber Keilschrift ist interessant", murmelte Snape, „So was lässt sich nicht bestreiten. Ich selbst habe mich damit dereinst beschäftigt. Oberflächlich."

Sein Blick traf auf den Direktor. „Aber nun zu unserem Anliegen…"

-o-

„Hier! Lest das", befahl Hermine als sie den Propheten unter Harrys und Rons Nase hielt.

„Hier steht dass ab nächsten Jahr Keilschriften unterrichtet werden, falls sich ein Lehrer findet!"

Sie fing an zu schwärmen. „Wisst ihr, was sich für Möglichkeiten dafür eröffnen werden? So viele Zauber, die wir dann auf einmal können!"

Ron verdrehte nur genervt die Augen während Harry fieberhaft darüber nachdachte, wie er unter Wasser atmen sollte. Und das für eine ganze Stunde.

Als sie endlich mitbekam, dass sie keine Antwort für ihr Geschwärme erhielt, begann Hermine beleidigt, ihr Frühstück zu essen.

-oOo-

Sharra las sich aufmerksam den Artikel mit dem Stellengesuch durch. Er hatte sich den Propheten abonniert, um möglichst schnell über diese Angebote zu erfahren.

Leider waren die anderen Artikel mehr als nur Mist.

Wen zum Henker interessiert denn schon, ob ein Vierzehnjähriger irgendein Turnier schafft?

Er ging die Liste mental noch mal durch, was er denn heute alles zu tun hat. Er musste Briefe schreiben und dringend einkaufen. In dem Tierladen in der Nokturngasse hat man ihm erzählt dass bald Phönixeier verkäuflich wären. Er würde sich eins von den Dingern holen und die Briefe mittels der Eulen von der Winkelgasse abschicken. Einen ans Ministerium und einen an Hogwarts.

Er verließ den ‚Tropfenden Kessel'.

-oOo-

Dumbledores Bart zitterte vor Zorn als er den Brief las.

Oh nein! Er würde das nicht zulassen!

Aber er konnte nichts tun!

Dieser Idiot hatte seine Bewerbung nicht nur nach Hogwarts geschickt, sondern auch zum Ministerium. Und die Vollpfosten da hatten dem zugestimmt!

Ab nächstem Jahr wäre dann ein vollkommen fremder Mann hier in Hogwarts! Wer zur Hölle war denn eigentlich dieser Sharra Altaїr?

Er würde diesen Mann hierher einladen und ihm diese Idee sofort wieder austreiben!

Während der Direktor auf und ab lief beobachtete Fawkes ihn traurig.

Sein Meister begann Wahnsinnig zu werden.

Er wunderte sich, ob das vielleicht an den komischen Vorkommnissen lag.

Irgendetwas war eigenartig. Fast täglich bebte die Erde rund um Hogwarts. Es waren schwache Beben, meist gerade genug um Becher umfallen zu lassen oder Sachen von den Tischen zu schütteln. Wenn es aber einige Male nicht gebebt hatte, dann waren die folgenden Beben stark genug, die Bilder von den Wänden zu schütteln und Rüstungen umkippen zu lassen.

Filch fluchte mächtig an solchen Tagen.

Die Schüler waren sehr verstört und niemand schien zu wissen, was denn da eigentlich los ist.

Schlimmer als die Erdbeben jedoch waren die Vorkommnisse mit den Kaminen.

Wenig glimmende oder komplett herunter gebrannte Kaminfeuer flammten plötzlich hoch. Es wurden schon einige Schüler durch solche Stichflammen verletzt.

Irgendetwas war da in Hogwarts.

Der Phönix konnte das fühlen.

-o-

Sharra wusste nichts von Dumbledores Gedankengang. Selbst wenn -es wäre ihm egal gewesen. Er betrachtete gerade das Phönixei. Es stand kurz vorm Schlupf, aber er wusste, dass das Küken aus diesem Ei kein Feuerphönix werden würde. Es war das Ei eines Schatten- oder Todesphönix. Wirklich sehr selten.

Meo strich um seine Beine, seine Anwesenheit machte den Händler ein wenig nervös.

Immerhin war er es ja, der den Katzendämon in einen Käfig gesperrt hatte.

„Der Preis ist wie vereinbart?", fragte der Höllendämon.

Der Händler nickte heftig. Er bekam seinen Lohn und während er sich mächtig über das angeblich gute Geschäft freute, verließ Sharra den Laden.

Er ließ das Ei in seine Jackentasche gleiten und trat zurück in die Winkelgasse.

„_Was nun, Meister?"_, fragte Meo. Seine Präsenz schien die meisten Zauberer nicht zu beunruhigen. Immerhin war seine Tarnung als Panther mehr als nur sehr gut.

„Wir gehen heute gleich einkaufen", meinte Sharra nach einer kurzen Pause. „Ich habe heute schon keine Lust darauf und morgen wird's nur schlimmer."

Die beiden betraten einen Schreibwarenladen.

Zuerst Tinte. Ohne Tinte könnte er nicht schreiben.

Aber die Zauberer haben eine so große Auswahl!

Da war eine, die ihre Farbe ändern konnte.

Sharra ignorierte sie, sie war eh zu kindisch.

Glitzertinte?

Über meinen kalten, toten Körper vielleicht. (achso. Ich kann ja nicht sterben. Also. Nein.)

Aber da war noch eine dritte Sorte. Diese Tinte würde nicht verlaufen oder verwischen, selbst wenn sie mal nass werden würde.

Sharra entschied sich für diese da. Leider gab es sie nur in Blau, Grün und Rot. Nach kurzem Zögern fragte er die Angestellte, ob sie nicht vielleicht auch schwarze Tinte hatten.

Sie lächelte kurz, verschwand in einem Hinterraum und kehrte mit der gewünschten schwarzen Tinte zurück.

Als nächstes nahm der Höllendämon noch eine schwarz-silberne Feder. Diese müsste niemals angespitzt werden und man brauchte sie auch nicht zu führen. Der bloße Gedanke an das zu Schreibende war genug, damit sie auch schrieb.

Eine Spezialfeder und mit dem Immer-Voll Zauber auf das Tintenfass würde er auch diesen Laden nicht mehr betreten müssen.

Als letztes nahm er noch ein Schwarzes Notizbuch mit. Es war speziell verzaubert, so dass nur der Benutzer es öffnen und auch lesen konnte.

Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen begaben sich die beiden Dämonen zurück zum Tropfenden Kessel.

-o-

In seinem Zimmer im ‚Kessel' stand Sharra am Fenster und starrte hinaus.

Diese Absteige war zwar kostengünstig, aber viel zu zentral.

Jeder kannte den ‚Tropfenden Kessel' und Sharra hatte sich bereits viel zu sehr daran gewöhnt in brenzligen Situationen abzutauchen.

Immerhin war er immer noch ein Verbrecher und Verbrecher mochten keine menschliche Nähe.

Außerdem wollte er nicht ewig über einer Bar wohnen.

Er setzte sich auf den abgewetzten Sessel und schlug sein Notizbuch auf. Er begann gerade, sich einige Notizen zu machen als er die Anwesenheit eines weiteren magischen Wesens spürte.

Meo blickte von seinem Buch auf und knurrte bedrohlich als eine Stichflamme mitten im Raum aufflammte.

Mit einem hellen Schrei, nicht unähnlich einer Silberglocke, erschien ein großer, roter Vogel.

Rein aus Instinkt schleuderte Sharra ihm eine dunkle Flamme entgegen.

Zerbrochener Kern hin oder her- so eine einfache Aktion konnte er immer ausführen. Und war vor allem dann praktisch wenn mal gerade keine Handfeuerwaffe in der Nähe war.

Der Phönix kreischte entsetzt auf, als die Flamme knapp an ihm vorbeizischte.

In dem Moment erkannte der Höllendämon, dass dieser Vogel keine Bedrohung war. Er ließ seine Hand sinken und starrte den Phönix an, der von seinem derzeitigen Platz auf der Schrankwand zurückstarrte.

Mit einem weiteren Aufschrei verschwand er wieder in einer weiteren Stichflamme, ließ aber einen Brief zurück.

Sharra überlegte einen Moment, ob er nicht vielleicht den Brief gleich verbrennen sollte, entschied dann aber dass der Gedanke einer Briefbombe hier in der Zaubererwelt abwegig war.

Er schlitzte das Couvert auf und entfaltete den Brief.

Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen als er den Inhalt las.

Dumbledore wollte ihn sehen, am Sonntag nächste Woche gegen Mittag.

„Ah. Er will mich also sehen", murmelte Sharra als er den Brief in seine Tasche gleiten ließ. Welch Glück dass seine Teleportationsfähigkeit eine Eigenart seiner Rasse war und die selbst von einem zerstörten Kern unbeinträchtig blieb.

Er formulierte ein höfliches Antwortschreiben und steckte es auch ein.

Morgen würde er es gleich wegschicken. Heute nicht mehr. Die Winkelgasse war viel zu voll und außerdem war das noch gleich eine gute Gelegenheit, sich eine neue Bleibe zu suchen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

Sharra stand vor dem großen Tor von Hogwarts.

Es blies ein kalter Wind und von den Tribünen klang gewaltiger Lärm zu ihm hinüber. Irgendetwas war da in Gange, aber ihm war das ziemlich egal.

Er spürte die Bannkreise und noch etwas.

Er spürte seinen fehlenden Kern.

Der Höllendämon legte seine Hand an das Tor und schob es ein Stück auf.

Kaum schlüpfte er hindurch, fühlte er seine alte Macht. Er spürte seinen Kern nach ihm rufen und für einen kurzen Augenblick glaubte er, in seiner wahren Gestalt zu sein.

Er _war_ hier.

Nicht mehr lange. Und er könnte seine alte Macht wieder an sich bringen.

Dieser Gedanke ließ ihn die Frustration, dass niemand zu seiner Begrüßung gekommen war, schnell vergessen.

Er beeilte sich zum Schloss hoch.

Aber auf dem Weg dorthin traf er niemanden.

Schon wirklich komisch, dachte er, erinnerte sich dann aber an den Artikel aus dem Propheten, dass heute der zweite Teil des Trimagischen Turniers stattfand.

-o-

In der Eingangshalle von Hogwarts war auch niemand.

Ein wenig frustriert sah Sharra sich um und plötzlich stand ein kleiner, etwas transparenter Mann vor ihm der eine grellorange Fliege trug.

„Hehehehe. Ein neues Gesicht in Hogwarts?", fragte er während er um den Neuankömmling herum schwebte.

„Welch Spaß wir doch haben werden!", rief er entzückt aus.

Der silberhaarige Mann reagierte sofort. Seine Hand schoss vor und umklammerte die Kehle des Poltergeists.

Peeves würgte entsetzt, eigentlich dürften Menschen ihn nicht berühren können?

„Wenn du wirklich Spaß haben willst", knurrte der Höllendämon ihn an, „Dann treib deine Scherze mit Kindern."

Seine Augen bohrten sich durch Peeves hindurch. „Ich werde deine Anwesenheit nur jetzt entschuldigen, jedes weitere Eindringen in meinen persönlichen Raum werde ich als Angriff auf meine Person werten."

Er ließ den entsetzten Poltergeist fallen und funkelte ihn teils amüsiert und teils bedrohlich an.

„Hm. Ich frage mich gerade, ob Todesphönixe und Dämonen in der Lage sind, Geister zu verwunden."

Peeves verkrümelte sich in beeindruckender Geschwindigkeit.

„Bravo!", rief jemand.

Sharra drehte sich verwirrt um. Immerhin konnte er ja immer noch niemanden spüren.

Plötzlich erkannte er, dass ein Bild ihn zuwinkte.

Ein junger Mann grinste ihn von der Leinwand an.

„Wirklich beeindruckend", sagte das Bild, „Ich habe noch niemanden gesehen, der diesen nervigen Poltergeist so schnell in seine Schranken gewiesen hat!"

„Ich will zu Dumbledore", erklärte Sharra, „Wo finde ich ihn?"

Das Bild zuckte die Schultern. „Nun. Er wird wohl in seinem Büro sein. Bitte folgen Sie mir."

Der schwarz gekleidete Mann hatte sich bereits entschieden, dass menschliche Magie doch nicht so billig, sondern zusätzlich auch noch lächerlich war.

Der Mann von dem Gemälde lief nun aus seinem Bild hinaus in das Gemälde einer badenden Frau. Die Frau quiekte entsetzt und tauchte tiefer in das Wasser ein, aber der Eindringling war schon wieder weiter.

„Lüstling!", rief sie ihm nach.

Sharra schüttelte den Kopf als er dem Mann weiter folgte.

In dem Gang vor Dumbledores Büro gab es aber keine Gemälde. Der Mann erklärte Sharra schnell, wie er zum Büro kommen würde und verabschiedete sich.

Der Höllendämon war wieder auf sich gestellt.

Er lief den Gang hinunter und stand schon sehr bald vor dem Wasserspeier.

Ein Passwort. Das brauchte er.

Er sah sich schnell um und teleportierte sich in den Raum hinein.

Niemand da.

Mit einem ärgerlichen Schnauben teleportierte er sich zurück auf den Gang und setzte sich auf den Fenstersims.

Er musste wohl warten.

-oOo-

Dumbledore hatte natürlich mitbekommen, dass da jemand in das Schloss eingedrungen war.

„Severus", rief er seinen Tränkelehrer.

Der schlanke dunkelhaarige Mann kam näher.

„Was ist los?", fragte er sichtlich gelangweilt.

„Ich habe ganz vergessen, dass ich heute einen Termin hatte", entschuldigte sich der alte Zauberer, „Er scheint nun oben im Schloss zu sein. Würdest du ihn bitte holen gehen?"

Snape verzog keine Miene, sondern drehte sich nur um und schritt davon.

Der Anflug von Zorn auf seinem Gesicht blieb unbeachtet.

-o-

Sharra war inzwischen tödlich gelangweilt. Aus purer Verzweiflung begann er, die ganzen Zaubersprüche durchzubeten, die er inzwischen gelernt hatte. Er bastelte eine kleine Dämonenfigur aus dem Dreck auf dem Fenstersims und ließ sie wieder zerfallen.

Er blickte aus dem Fenster und dachte darüber nach, wie schnell er auf einmal gelangweilt war. Früher konnte er ewig nichts tun.

Er erinnerte sich an diese eine Überwachung, die er und Vermouth durchgezogen hatten. Damals, bevor er seine wahre Gestalt gezeigt hatte.

Die beiden hatten viele Stunden einfach nur im Auto gesessen und diesen fetten Kerl genau beobachtet, wie er sich ein Menügang nach dem anderen in den Hals stopfte.

Nagut. Sharra hat beobachtet. Vermouth war irgendwann einfach nur noch so gelangweilt, dass sie damit anfing, an seinen Haaren rumzufummeln.

Er grinste ein bisschen bei dieser Erinnerung.

Plötzlich bemerkte er, wie er seine Beretta gezogen und sie auseinander genommen hatte. Eine Tätigkeit, die er schon so oft gemacht hatte, dass sie eine Art Reflex war.

Und er bemerkte den dünnen dunkelhaarigen Mann, der dort im Gang stand.

Er betrachtete recht abfällig die Teile der Waffe in seinen Händen.

„Ihr Muggelgegenstand scheint kaputt zu sein", schnarrte der säuerlich aussehende Mann.

„Eine alte Gewohnheit", antwortete Sharra als er die Beretta wieder zusammen setzte und durchlud.

Snape beobachtete wie der Mann die Waffe zurück in seine Tasche steckte.

„Wieso tragen Sie als Zauberer solch eine grobe Waffe mit sich?"

Der Höllendämon setzte ein kleines Lächeln auf. „Weil diese ‚grobe Waffe' mich noch nie im Stich gelassen hat." Er blickte den Tränkemeister an. „Und weil diese ‚grobe Waffe' Projektile verschießt, die schneller als Schall sind. Und das bedeutet dass es keinen Zauberer und keine Hexe gibt, die ausweichen oder gar einen Gegenzauber sprechen können."

„Interessant", murmelte Snape.

Er betrachtete den Fremden etwas genauer.

Er war fast 2 Meter groß mit hüftlangem silbernem Haar. Eine kleine geflochtene Strähne hin über seine rechte Schulter. Er trug einen grauen Rollkragenpullover, schwarze Hosen, schwarze Stiefel und eine schwarze Jeansjacke.

Seine Augen waren grün, fast wie die von Potter.

Nein.

Snape überlegte kurz. Potters Augen zeugten von Mut. Die Augen dieses Mannes da waren kalt.

„Sie sind Mr. Altaїr, nicht wahr?" Snape drehte sich um. „Bitte folgen Sie mir zum See. Mr. Dumbledore hat die Verabredung vergessen."

Als er den Weg führte, blickte er noch mal kurz zurück.

Diese grünen Augen brannten fast vor Zorn.

Der dunkelhaarige Mann beschleunigte seine Schritte. Sollte Dumbledore sich doch mit diesem Typ rumärgern!

-o-

Dumbledore betrachtete den zornig aussehenden Mann, der da von Snape heran geführt wurde.

Für einen kurzen Moment wunderte er sich, ob ein Basilisk diesen tödlichen Blick auch so gut hinbekommen würde.

Natürlich könnte er es probieren, ihn mit einem Beruhigungszauber ruhig zu stellen, aber so was brachte meist mehr Probleme als Lösungen dafür.

Dumbledore wollte gerade auf den Mann zugehen und sich entschuldigen, als plötzlich Harry, Ron und ein weiteres Mädchen, Fleurs Geisel, aus dem Wasser auftauchten.

Im darauf folgenden Freudentrubel fixierte Sharra den alten Mann, der nun aber mit der Siegerehrung beschäftigt war.

Ok…Wahrscheinlichkeit eines Massakers… jetzt schon bei 31 %.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

Langsam wurde es dem Höllendämon zu bunt!

Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er nun doch ein Massaker anrichten würde, war bereits auf beängstigende 65% angestiegen.

Erst hoch zum Schloss, ewig rumwarten, dann runter zum See, in einen Freudentaumel fremder Kinder geraten und nun mit einer Gruppe Fans zurück zum Schloss?

Er holte tief Luft und ließ sie ganz langsam wieder raus als kläglichen Versuch sich zu beruhigen.

Dennoch lief er, äußerlich ruhig, der Truppe von Lehrern hinterher. Die Leute um ihn herum warfen ihm misstrauische Blicke zu, aber jeglicher Versuch, ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, scheiterte, sobald diese eiskalten grünen Augen auf sie gerichtet waren.

Während die Schüler in die große Halle zum Feiern liefen, begaben sich die Lehrer in Dumbledores Büro. Nach einer kurzen Einleitung verdufteten sich die anderen Lehrer aber wieder.

Dieser eine Lehrer- ein alter vernarbter Kerl betrachtete Sharra noch mal durchdringend mit seinem magischen Auge, bevor auch er den Raum verließ.

„Nun", begann Dumbledore, „Es tut mir leid dass Sie so lange warten mussten. Ich bin wirklich davon ausgegangen, dass ich zu Ihrer Ankunft bereits wieder im Büro bin."

Der Höllendämon knurrte kurz als Antwort, ließ den alten Mann aber weiterreden. „Ich muss gestehen, dass ich wirklich überrascht war. Sie haben ein mehr als interessanten Botenvogel."

„Aestor steht hier nicht zur Debatte", antwortete der silberhaarige Mann. Seine Augen waren immer noch voller Zorn, aber seine Stimme war eisig. „Wieso sollte ich überhaupt hierher kommen?"

„Nun", begann Dumbledore als er sich seinen Gast gegenüber setzte, „Ich wollte Sie einfach nur kennen lernen."

Er fixierte mit seinen durchdringenden blauen Augen die eisigen Grünen seines Gegenübers.

Und blitzschnell startete der alte Zauberer einen Angriff mit Legilimentik.

Urplötzlich veränderten sich die Augen, in die er blickte. Sclera und Pupille nahmen dasselbe grün wie die Iris an und Dumbledore wurde mit einer brutalen Gewalt daran gehindert, überhaupt in die Gedanken des Silberhaarigen einzudringen.

Nicht einmal Severus Snape besaß eine solche Barriere!

Dieser Gedanke wurde ihm klar als er mit einer solchen Wucht gegen seinen Stuhl geschleudert wurde, dass dieser umkippte.

Erst einige Augenblicke nach dem Sturz wurde ihm klar, dass er auf dem Boden lag.

Eine schlanke Hand packte ihn plötzlich am Kragen und zerrte ihn hoch.

Und wieder blickte er in diese eisigen, dämonischen Augen.

Sharra benutzte die Legilimentik gegen ihn!

Oder nein.

Es war mehr der Imperius.

Dumbledore versuchte, mit Okklumentik zu kontern, aber er hörte nur diese Stimme in seinen Kopf.

„_**Sinnlos!"**_

Sein Widerstand brach vollkommen zusammen, als ein Chor aus tausenden kreischender Stimmen in den hintersten Winkel seiner Gedanken eindrang. Sein gesamter Körper wurde schlapp. Wie eine Lumpenpuppe hing er nun in Sharras Griff.

Der Höllendämon wartete einen kurzen Augenblick. Dann begann er, falsche Erinnerungen in den alten Zauberer zu implantieren.

Mit einer festen Stimme befahl er: _**„Du wirst dich nicht an diesen Sturz erinnern. Die Landschaft, die du gesehen hast, wirst du Japan zuordnen. Du wirst dich nicht an meinen Befehl erinnern oder an meine Stimme. Du hast mit mir über Unwichtige Dinge gesprochen. Du wirst vergessen, was ich beherrsche."**_

Er setzte den alten Mann wieder auf den Stuhl und setzte sich zurück auf seinen.

Mit einer festen Stimme meinte er: „Nun, dieses Gespräch war wirklich Informativ. Ich danke Ihnen."

„Es ist mir eine Ehre, wenn ich Sie im nächsten Schuljahr begrüßen dürfte", antwortete Dumbledore. Er lächelte. „Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Altaїr."

„Auf Wiedersehen"

Sharra stand auf, blickte noch einmal kurz zu dem nun verstört aussehenden Phönix hinüber und verließ das Büro.

-o-

Nachdenklich betrachtete Harry den großen Mann, der an der großen Halle vorbei kam.

„Weiß einer von euch, wer das ist?", fragte er seine beiden Freunde.

„Keine Ahnung", meinte Ron, „Aber dem möchte ich nicht im Dunkeln begegnen." Nach kurzer Überlegung fügte er hinzu: „Ich will ihn nicht mal am helllichten Tag begegnen und selbst dann nicht, wenn ein Quidditchfeld zwischen uns wäre."

Ron war nicht der einzige. Fast alle Mitschüler teilten seine Auffassung.

Selbst Harry musste zugeben, dass da irgendetwas mit diesem Mann nicht stimmte.

Seufzend drehte er sich zurück an den Tisch.

Er hatte die zweite Prüfung überstanden und konnte nun gebührend feiern.

Aber zuerst einmal sollte er sich bei Dobby für das Diantuskraut bedanken.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

Zurück in seinem Zimmer stieß Sharra erst einmal laute und vor allem unschöne Verwünschungen aus.

Er konnte nicht mit dem alten Weißbart machen, was er eigentlich wollte.

Das wäre zu auffällig.

Er könnte auffliegen und müsste dann wirklich Hogwarts den Erdboden gleichmachen, um an seinen Kern zu kommen. Fluchend über sein ‚Glück' entschloss er sich, mehr Informationen über seine zukünftigen ‚Kollegen' einzuholen.

-oOo-

Er hörte erst wieder von Hogwarts als ein Artikel darüber erschien.

Genauer gesagt, ein Artikel über den Ausgang des Trimagischen Turniers.

Interessiert las er den gesamten Artikel mehrfach durch.

Den Namen ‚Voldemort' kannte er von irgendwo her. Irgendetwas mit einer gestörten Persönlichkeit?

Potter. Mhm. Der behauptete jedenfalls, dass Voldemort zurück sei.

Cedric Diggory… tot. Angeblich von Voldemort getötet.

Potter Gewinner des Turniers.

Insgesamt war der gesamte Artikel sehr reißerisch und aufgeblasen geschrieben worden.

Fakt war jedenfalls, dass es nun zwei Fraktionen in der Zaubererwelt gab: Die eine Seite, die behauptete dass Voldemort _nicht_ zurück sei und dass Potter den Cedric aus dem Weg geräumt hatte oder dass Cedric vielleicht an einen Unfall starb.

Und die andere Seite. Voller Idioten die davon losbrabbelten dass das Ende der Welt gekommen war.

Mit einem ärgerlichen schnauben schob Sharra die Zeitung weg und nippte an seinen Kaffee.

Als Höllendämon brauchte er zwar nicht essen, aber es machte ihm mehr Spaß, sorgte für seine Tarnung und versorgte ihn zusätzlich mit ein wenig Energie (immerhin enthält ein Pfund Butter so ziemlich dieselbe Energie wie ein Pfund Dynamit. Natürlich könnte er ja auch anorganische Materialien wie Stein oder Metall futtern, aber das würde auffallen.)

„Ist der Artikel wirklich so schlecht?", fragte Samyel, der Wirt.

Sharra zuckte die Schultern. „Ziemlich aufgeblasen und Rechthaberisch. Wie bei Politikern der Muggelwelt. Erst lassen sie ihn alle hochleben und sobald sich dieses Kind einen winzigen Fehler erlaubt wird er in der Luft zerfetzt."

Er stellte sein Geschirr zusammen. „Sollen sie doch das Veritaserum verabreichen, wenn sie seiner Geschichte nicht glauben. Verdammt, die hätten allen Todesessern dieses Zeug eintrichtern sollen, dann würden weniger dieser arroganten Idioten da draußen rum rennen."

Samyel grinste. Sein silberhaariger Gast nahm wirklich kein Blatt vor den Mund! Solche Leute mochte er besonders. Er hatte Ahnung von der Welt und auch von Muggeln, benahm sich keinesfalls so aufgeblasen wie die meisten anderen Zauberer hier in der Nokturngasse, er kannte sich mit verschiedenen Zaubern und magischen Haustieren aus und am wichtigsten- er zahlte seine Zeche. Dass das Geld nicht echt war, das war ihm natürlich nicht bekannt.

In dem Moment ging die Tür auf und ein Mann, der äußerlich seinem Gast ähnelte, kam wütend herein.

Auch dieser Mann hatte eine große Gestalt und lange silber-blonde Haare. Nur gingen seine Haare ihn gerade einmal bis unter die Schulterblätter, nicht bis zu den Hüften.

„Ah. Mr. Malfoy", begrüßte der Wirt ihn mit einer eher neutralen Ausstrahlung, „Womit kann ich Ihnen dienen?"

„Ruhe und Whiskey", fauchte der Neuankömmling, „Ein paar Leute im Ministerium drehen endgültig durch!"

Sharra lachte kurz auf. „Erst jetzt? Ich dachte, dass diese Idioten schon längst ihren Verstand verloren haben. Abhängig von dem, was man so liest."

Malfoy hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ausländer?", fragte er kurz angebunden.

„Oh ja, und bevor sie mit Reinblütig und so kommen- meine Familie ist schon seit Anbeginn der Zeit Reinblütig."

Malfoy sah überrascht aus. Interessant, dieser Mann könnte durchaus ein ebenbürtiger Konkurrent in Sachen Angeben sein. ‚Seit Anbeginn der Zeit' klang doch schon ziemlich Übertrieben.

„Und warum sind sie dann hier, wenn ich das fragen darf?", fragte er nach einer kurzen Pause.

„Einige Quellen berichteten von einer Stelle, die ab nächsten Jahr in Hogwarts frei wird", erklärte Sharra, „Und ich werde dann diese Lehrstelle annehmen."

„Interessant", meinte Malfoy als er sein Whiskey griff, „Könnten sie mir mehr erzählen?"

„Aber natürlich", antwortete Sharra mit einem dämonischen Grinsen. Er winkte kurz in Richtung Wirt, der sofort verstand.

-o-

Unter dem Einfluss von Alkohol wurde Malfoy selbst sehr gesprächig. Er erzählte so ziemlich alles was er wusste und woran er glaubte, sehr zur Belustigung des Wirts

Einige Stunden später wachte er mit einem Mordskater und überhaupt keiner Erinnerung an das Geschehene in einem Zimmer des Wirtshauses auf.

Während er noch überlegte, was denn eigentlich passiert war, saßen Sharra und Samyel unten in der Wirtsstube und amüsierten sich über ihren kleinen Streich.

„Wissen Sie", lachte der Wirt, „Ich habe noch nie gesehen, wie jemand so dermaßen viel Feuerwhiskey weggekippt hat wie Sie."

„Alkohol tut nichts für mich", antwortete Sharra, „Auf die meisten anderen scheint es aber einen guten Effekt zu haben."

Er grinste. „Wissen Sie, was wir noch hätten tun sollen? Wir hätten uns noch eine Muggelfrau von draußen holen und sie verzaubern sollen."

Samyel verstand sofort. „Damit dieser selbstherrliche, aufgeblasene Malfoy gedacht hätte dass er-"

Er kam nicht weiter sondern brach in hemmungsloses Gelächter aus.

Sharra grinste nur. Diese Idee sollte er sich demnächst mal aufschreiben.

-oOo-

Das Ende des Schuljahres näherte sich. Es lagen nur noch die Sommerferien vor ihm, dann konnte Sharra sich aufhören zu langweilen.

Er hatte bereits alle Bücher gelesen (‚verschlungen' wäre vielleicht passender gewesen, da er höchstens eine Stunde an einem Buch saß) und sich wertvolle Notizen über Verschleierungszauber gemacht.

Er hatte sogar sich Notizen über die Keilschriftenkunde gemacht, auch wenn er es eigentlich nicht gebraucht hätte.

Er starrte auf das Buch auf dem Bett. Es war aufgeschlagen, lag aber mit dem Einband nach oben.

‚Die Geschichte Hogwarts', wer immer dieses Buch geschrieben hatte, musste wohl unter dem Eindruck gestanden haben, dass alle Leser bescheuert waren und ihr IQ weit unter dem Durchschnitt liegt.

Der Inhalt dieses Buches war trockener als die Taklamakan, und das war schon eine extrem trockene Wüste.

Sharra schüttelte den Kopf und spielte mit dem Gedanken, das Buch in Feuer aufgehen zu lassen. Trocken genug war es ja.

Aestor jedoch schnappte sich das Buch und brachte es zu Meo.

Na gut. Dann sollte halt das Biest sich daran versuchen. Er konnte es ja für ihn zusammenfassen.

Der Höllendämon überlegte für einen Moment, ob er nicht vielleicht mal kurz nach Japan zurückkehren sollte. Nur um mal nachzusehen, ob noch alles stand. Er wusste, dass Vermouth mit Wahrscheinlichkeit die neue Chefin der Schwarzen Organisation war, wenn nicht dann hatte sie vielleicht ihn zum Chef erklärt.

Mit einem Seufzer entschied er sich gegen diese Idee. Es wäre viel epischer wenn er erst wieder zurück kehrte, wenn sein Kern wieder vollständig war.

Missmutig betrachtete er sich im Spiegel.

Jeansjacke und Stiefel schön und gut- aber in Hogwarts gab es Kleiderordnungen.

Und Lehrer sollten einen langen Mantel tragen.

Nur leider war sein Lieblingsmantel zerstört worden.

Mit einem frustrierten Knurren verließ er sein Zimmer. Er musste sich wohl oder übel wieder in die Winkelgasse begeben, um sich ein paar Kleidungsstücke zu besorgen.

Und Klamotten kaufen war nun wirklich eine von den Sachen, die er absolut nicht leiden konnte.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8**

Beunruhigt lief Harry auf dem Bahnsteig in Kings Cross auf und ab. Er wartete auf seinen Onkel Vernon, damit dieser ihn abholen konnte.

Nur er konnte ihn nirgendwo entdecken.

Mit einem verzweifelten Aufseufzen setzte er sich in Bewegung, schob seinen Wagen vor sich her.

Plötzlich blieb er ruckartig stehen und wirbelte herum.

Nichts.

Da war niemand!

Harry starrte für einen Moment in die Richtung, setzte sich dann aber wieder in Bewegung.

Aber er hätte schwören können, dass jemand ihn beobachtet hatte.

Nein. Nicht ‚Jemand'.

‚Etwas'

Es war ein fürchterliches Gefühl. Schlimmer noch als die Anwesenheit von Dementoren, aber nun war es wieder weg.

Während der junge Zauberer den Bahnsteig hinunter schritt, trat die große Gestalt von Sharra hinter einer Säule des Bahnhofs hervor.

Dies sollte der Auserwählte sein?

Lächerlich!

Zu dünn, zu klein und nicht besonders beeindruckend.

Seine eisigen, grünen Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen, als er dem Jungen folgte. Aus der Nähe könnte er vielleicht noch mehr erfahren.

-o-

Vernon Dursley war nicht gerade glücklich.

Oh nein.

Er hatte alles.

Eine Vorzeigefamilie.

Ein Vorzeigejob.

Ein Vorzeigehaus.

Ein Vorzeigeauto.

Einen magisch begabten 14-Jährigen Neffen mit einer Eule, um den sich nun offensichtlich die gesamte Magische Welt stritt.

Der letzte Punkt machte ihm schwer zu schaffen und diesen Frust lies er häufig an besagten Neffen aus.

Gerade schnauzte er den Jungen an, als er- ziemlich achtlos- Harrys Sachen in seinem Wagen verstaute.

Hedwig kreischte wütend als auch sie samt Käfig sehr unsanft in den Kofferraum gesteckt wurde.

Harry hielt den Kopf unten.

Vernon wusste, dass es _seine_ Schuld war, dass es so lange dauerte. Aber dieser fette, schweinesgesichtige Typ wollte das _nicht einsehen_. Stattdessen ließ er seinen Frust an Harry aus.

Ein plötzlicher kalter Wind riss Harry seinen Schal aus den Händen und er entschuldigte sich sofort bei seinen Onkel und lief hinterher.

Kaum dass er seinen Schal zu fassen kriegte, stieß er mit einer Person zusammen.

Ohne diese Person anzublicken entschuldigte er sich heftig und lief zurück zum Auto.

Sharra blickte ihm nach.

Nicht nur zu dünn und zu klein, sonder auch noch zu höflich, entschied er.

Wie um alles in der Welt konnte dieser Bengel es mit dem dunklen Lord aufnehmen?

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf angesichts der gewissen Ironie.

Da war die Welt der Zauberer, in Angst erstarrt und unfähig zu begreifen was geschah und geschehen wird. Und dort war er. Der Höllendämon Ennes'Sharra der schon seit Anbeginn der Zeiten existierte und in dieser Inkarnation schon älter war die Zauberei in Europa.

Ein Höllendämon, der sich bald in den Mauern von Hogwarts niederlassen würde, um von dort aus seine alte Macht wiederzuerlangen.

Und diese Menschen fürchteten einen Wurm mit dem Namen Voldemort.

Zum Lachen!

Er sah dem Vorzeigewagen von Vernon nach, der gerade in einen Kreisverkehr einbog.

„Nun gut, Mr. Potter", murmelte Sharra, „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass dir nichts geschehen wird…"

Harry bemerkte das Silberne Haar gar nicht, dass sich in seinem Schal verfangen hatte.

-oOo-

Drei Wochen später saß Harry auf einem Spielplatz am Ligusterweg.

Er hatte in letzter Zeit nur noch schlecht geschlafen und er machte sich auch noch Sorgen.

Irgendetwas stimmte mit Ron und Hermine nicht.

Sie glaubten ihm doch, dass Voldemort zurückgekehrt war, oder?

Egal, wie lang die Briefe waren, die er ihnen schickte, die Antworten waren allesamt sehr kurz und geradezu spartanisch karg.

Irgendetwas stimmte hier wirklich nicht.

Es wurde kalt und Harry zog fröstelnd seinen Schal enger.

Er hatte ihn mitgenommen, obwohl am Mittag doch eigentlich schönes Wetter war.

Vielleicht hatte ihn Tante Petunia mit der großen Schere nervös gemacht.

Plötzlich sah er seinen eigenen Atem vor sich aufsteigen.

Er sprang auf und schoss herum.

Dort- unter einen Baum geduckt- standen zwei Gestalten.

Beide waren in schwarze lange Mäntel gehüllt.

„Dementoren", flüsterte Harry.

Seine Finger glitten langsam zu seinen Zauberstab.

Die Dementoren schossen auf ihn zu.

Harrys Finger waren nur wenige Millimeter von seinem Stab entfernt…

Der erste Dementor streckte seine grässliche knochige Hand aus…

-o-

Bevor Harry seinen Zauberstab ziehen konnte, explodierte der Dementor in einer Stichflamme. Das Wesen kreischte entsetzt, als das Feuer es zu verbrennen begann.

Es wirbelte herum, versuchte die Flammen zu löschen, aber am Ende war es sinnlos.

Der Dementor sackte in sich zusammen und verbrannte innerhalb von Augenblicken zu Asche. Der zweite Dementor suchte entsetzt das Weite.

Harry starrte auf die rußgeschwärzte Stelle, dann blickte er sich um wer ihn da gerade gerettet hatte.

Er sah niemanden.

Und er bemerkte auch nicht, wie sich das Haar ablöste und zu Boden segelte, wo es zu Staub zerfiel und vom Wind davon geweht wurde.

-oOo-

Dolores Umbridge, eine Frau wie eine pink gekleidete Kröte, war mehr als nur begierig zu erfahren, warum sie zu ihrem Chef, dem Ministeriumsleiter Fudge gerufen wurde.

„Dolores, schön dass Sie da sind", begrüßte der kleine untersetzte Mann die pinke Kröte.

„Mr. Fudge, warum wollten Sie mich sehen?", fragte sie während sie die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Der Minister fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch seine Haare, sodass sie wirr um seinen Kopf herum standen.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um Hogwarts", gab dieser endlich zu, „Dumbledore scheint immer mehr dem Wahnsinn zu unterliegen. Stellen Sie sich vor, er lässt untätige Professoren ins Amt, Werwölfe, Halbmenschen wie diesen Zentauren!"

Umbridge schnaufte entsetzt auf, als Fudge fortfuhr: „Und nun behauptet er auch noch, dass Sie-wissen-schon-wer zurückgekehrt sei!"

„Und was wollen Sie von mir, Sir?"

Der Minister blickte Umbridge an. „Ich will, dass Sie, Dolores, nach Hogwarts gehen. Wenn die Stelle für Verteidigung gegen Dunkle Künste nicht besetzt wird, sollen Sie dort Stellung beziehen und gleichzeitig die Schule inspizieren. Einschließlich- oder vor allem vorrangig- das Personal!"

„Wie meinen Sie das, Sir?"

„Sie wissen über den Fall des Moody Bescheid, oder?"

„Oh natürlich. Der Ehemalige Auror ‚Mad Eye' Moody wurde vom Todesesser Bartemius Crouch jr gefangen gehalten, so dass Crouch sich in Mad Eye verwandeln konnte."

„Ganz genau. Und ich ließ Bartemius zurück nach Askaban bringen, wo sein Schicksal durch den Kuss eines Dementoren besiegelt wurde."

Umbridge schauderte leicht bei dem Gedanken daran.

„Punkt ist, er hatte doch Mad Eyes Augenprothese. Die, mit der man alles erkennen kann."

„Stimmt. Also was hat er gesehen?"

Fudge machte eine Pause.

„Ich weiß es nicht", gab er schließlich zu, „Die Ereignisse ließen ihn komplett zusammen brechen und er schrie nur zusammenhangsloses Zeug. Dass er einen weißen Dämon gesehen hatte, der sich als Mensch tarnte, dass er von diesen Augen heimgesucht werden würde."

„Hört sich nach den Ergüssen eines wahrhaft Wahnsinnigen an", meinte Umbridge.

„Aber etwas ist wahr daran", meinte Fudge, „Sehen Sie, er beschrieb diesen Mann als jung, mit langen, silbernen Haar, grünen Augen und schwarzer Kleidung."

Er warf eine Akte auf den Tisch, die Umbridge mit Interesse las.

„Dies ist dieser Mann", meinte Fudge, „Er wird kommendes Jahr in Hogwarts Keilschriften unterrichten. Das merkwürdige ist jedoch, dass es außer diesen paar Akten _nichts_ über ihn gibt. Es gibt kein Geburtsdatum, keine Schule, die er besuchte, keine Gesinnung, keine Familie. Er ist einfach aufgetaucht."

„Hier steht dass er sehr reich zu sein scheint", bemerkte Umbridge.

„In der Tat", meinte der Minister, „Aber in Gringotts gibt es ebenfalls keine Unterlagen über ihn."

Er faltete seine Hände und blickte die Frau an. „Sie sollen ihn im Auge behalten. Wir müssen wissen, woher er die nötigen Papiere hatte und wer er eigentlich ist."

Umbridge nickte gewissenhaft.

Sie würde alles Nötige dafür tun.

Nur auf die Idee, dass unter den Beamten einen korrupten gab, kamen weder sie noch der Minister.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9**

Sharra blickte sich in den Räumlichkeiten um, die er als Lehrer in Hogwarts gestellt bekommen hatte.

Ooooh! Lehrer war ein so klangvolles Wort! Dabei war der Lehrstoff genau das, was er vor so langer Zeit selbst gelernt hatte.

Er sah in seine Aufzeichnungen. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, die schwierige Keilschriftenkunde so einfach wie möglich zu gestalten. Er war sich sicher, dass selbst Vodka dem Unterricht folgen könnte, wenn er sich denn mal nicht dämlich anstellte.

Aber dieses Zimmer… es war leer.

Obwohl die Räume mitten in Hogwarts selbst waren, waren sie gähnend leer.

Hier war nichts!

„_Meister, können sie euch betrogen haben?"_, fragte Aestor nach einer kurzen Pause.

„_Nein"_, erklärte Meo, _„Jeder Lehrer sollte in der Lage sein, seine Wohnung seinem Geschmack nach einzurichten."_

Sharra trat in die Mitte des Raums und sah sich um. Er hatte drei Räume zur Verfügung und alle sahen gleich aus. Grauer massiver Stein als Wände und Fußboden, Holzdecke und keine Fenster, auch wenn die Durchbrüche vorhanden waren.

„Hier stehen wir, in der modernen Zeit und diese Leute haben noch nie etwas von ‚Elektrik' gehört", murrte er.

Er ließ seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Holster in seine Hand rutschen und schwenkte ihn kurz. Für solch eine Aufgabe war der Stab wunderbar geeignet. Immerhin ließ er ihn, seine Macht gezielt einzusetzen und auch, zumindest in Ansätzen, Dinge erschaffen, was für einen Höllendämon normal nicht möglich war.

Mit einem kurzen umher Schwingen veränderte sich der gesamte Raum.

Der graue Steinboden überzog sich mit dunklen Zedernparkett und die grauen Wände mit dunklem Marmor. Dicke rote Teppiche erschienen auf dem Fußboden, der Kamin erhielt eine Überarbeitung, sodass auch er sich in den Gesamtstil einordnete. Mehrere mit vielen Pergamenten und Büchern gefüllte schwere, dunkle Regale und Vitrinen nahmen ihre Plätze entlang der Wände ein. Das große Loch wurde mit einem Buntglasfenster verschlossen, das einen Vulkanausbruch zeigte. Ein schwerer dunkler Tisch nahm seinen Platz davor ein.

Als Stuhl erschien ein Muggelchefsessel, einer von denen mit Rollen. Ein Aktenschrank erschien in der hintersten Ecke, in denen die wichtigen Akten verstaut werden konnten.

Vor dem Kamin erschienen ein bequemes Ledersofa, zwei Sessel und ein Korb für Meo und eine Sitzstange samt Auffangschale für Aestor.

Die beiden kleineren Räume richtete er als nächstes ein.

Der eine wurde sein Schlafzimmer. Genau wie sein Arbeitszimmer wurde auch hier alles mit dunklem Marmor und Zedernparkett ausgekleidet und mit schweren Teppichen ausgelegt. Ein massives schwarz-silbernes Bett nahm die gesamte Ostwand ein, zwei Steinerne Lamassi wuchsen aus den Wänden links und rechts davon.

Andenken an seine Vergangenheit in Babylon.

Das Bad wurde ein wahres Meisterstück. Ein tiefes Becken aus Marmor nahm die West- und Südseite ein. Auch wenn Sharra als Feuerdämon Wasser nicht besonders leiden konnte, solange es schön heiß war, konnte er es darin aushalten.

Und ein Lavabad wäre vielleicht ein bisschen auffällig, auch wenn das den Dreck noch besser löste als Wasser.

Dennoch sah dieses Bad einem Bad in Gunma recht ähnlich, in dem er und Vermouth einmal waren. Dort wurden sie zu Verdächtigen in einem Mordfall, obwohl sie mal ausnahmsweise nicht dafür verantwortlich waren.

Als letzten Schliff setzte der Höllendämon noch mehrere Feuerschalen in die Räume, damit für Licht und Atmosphäre gesorgt war.

Mit einem überraschten Gesicht kamen Meo und Aestor näher und begaben sich sofort an die für sie vorgesehenen Plätze.

Kaum jedoch als sich Sharra hinter seinen Schreibtisch setzte, erschien eine von diesen kniehohen, glupschäugigen Hauselfen und bat ihn, zu Dumbledore zu kommen.

-o-

„Ich soll was machen?", knurrte Sharra.

„Den Hogwarts-Express begleiten und aufpassen, dass nichts geschieht", erklärte Dumbledore freundlich.

„Sind denn da nicht noch andere Lehrer?"

„Tja. Severus würde schon gerne, aber er hat einen Trank auf dem Feuer. Minerva wird die neuen Schüler begrüßen, Hagrid würde beim besten Willen nicht in den Zug passen, die neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung ist noch nicht da und die anderen Lehrer sind nicht so bewandert in diesem Gebiet."

Sharra hob die Hand. „Meinetwegen", murrte er, „Aber woher wollen Sie denn wissen, dass ich in Verteidigung bewandert bin?"

„Nun", meinte der alte Mann, „Sie besitzen doch einen Todesphönix. Wieso?"

Die Frage warf ihn leicht aus der Bahn. Mit einer etwas unsteten Stimme antwortete er: „Vielleicht weil mir das Leben sonst zu langweilig wäre?"

Dumbledore lächelte. „Nun, was auch immer Ihr Grund ist, Sie haben die Kontrolle über eines der fürchterlichsten Wesen auf dieser Welt. Ich denke, das ist Grund genug."

Sharra erhob sich und verließ den Raum.

„Ich werde es machen", knurrte er dabei, „Obwohl ich Besseres zu tun habe."

Dumbledore lächelte amüsiert als der schlanke Mann sein Büro verließ.

Er wusste ja nicht, mit wem er es zu tun hatte.

-oOo-

Mit gemischten Gefühlen betrat Harry das Gleis Neundreiviertel. Er wusste nicht genau, wieso er Angst hatte, Ron und Hermine zu begegnen oder wieso sie sich so distanziert verhalten hatten.

Sehr bald entdeckte er unter all den Leuten am Bahngleis die roten Haare der Weasleys. Mit einem klammen Gefühl machte er sich langsam auf den Weg zu ihnen. Hermine war auch dort, was seinen Schritt noch zusätzlich verlangsamte und seine Kehle sich zuschnüren ließ.

Ginny war die erste, die ihn entdeckte.

„Harry!", rief sie ihm zu, „Da bist du ja!"

Bevor Harry jedoch mit ihr reden konnte, wurde das Mädchen von einer resoluten Mrs. Weasley in das Abteil geschoben.

-o-

Sharra gähnte gelangweilt und streckte sich in seinem Abteil aus. Er beobachtete uninteressiert, wie sich der Zug langsam füllte.

Es würde sicher noch ewig dauern, bis der Zug wieder in Hogwarts wäre. Aber nach seinem Kern suchen konnte er dann nicht, weil er ja dann erst einmal vorgestellt werden musste.

Gelangweilt spielte er mit der kleinen geflochtenen Strähne an der rechten Seite seines Kopfes.

Er hatte dieses Ding schon ewig, wußten er, und er hat es nie entfernt.

In seiner wahren Gestalt ging sie natürlich in der Mähne aus langem, weißem Haar verloren und wenn er auf einem Einsatz war hatte er sie immer unter seinen Hut gesteckt.

Aber schon wenn er seine geflügelte Dämonengestalt annahm, für die er meist eine Maske oder ein Amulett benutzte (immerhin handelt es sich bei dieser Form um einen vogelartigen Dämon, der zwar einen großen Teil seiner wahren Macht nutzen konnte, aber allein aus der Tatsache heraus dass es ein Luftelement war, konnte er sich nie wirklich für diese Gestalt erwärmen) hatte er immer noch diese Strähne.

Frustriert ließ er davon ab und stand auf. Sobald der Zug angefahren war, würde er einen Rundgang durch den Zug machen.

Er wartete eine Stunde, bevor er sich auf den Weg machte.

-o-

Harry war bereits einige Zeit in seinem Abteil als endlich Ron und Hermine eintraten.

„Na endlich", stöhnte der dunkelhaarige Junge auf, „Ich hatte schon gefürchtet ich müsste euch suchen gehen."

„Ich wollte ja sofort zu dir kommen", meinte Hermine spitz, „Aber Ron meinte wir sollten noch einen Moment warten."

„Egal. Was war los mit euch?"

Hermine seufzte und begann zu erzählen.

„So ziemlich am Anfang der Sommerferien kam plötzlich Dumbledore in den Fuchsbau, kurz nachdem ich bei den Weasleys untergekommen war. Er hatte uns raus geschickt, um alleine mit Mr. Und Mrs. Weasley zu reden, und als er fertig war, sind wir alle mehr oder weniger Hals über Kopf umgezogen.

Wir haben uns dann nur wenige Stunden später am Grindmaulplatz 12 wieder gefunden, dem Haus der Blacks. Dort haben wir dann die Restferien verbracht. Dumbledore hatte uns erzählt, er habe den Orden des Phönix reaktiviert, um gegen Voldemort vorzugehen.

Er hatte uns aber verboten, zu irgendjemanden etwas zu sagen und wir durften auch dich nicht holen."

Sie machte eine kurze Pause und setzte dann fort: „Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber Professor Lupin und Sirius haben die ganze Zeit auf ihn eingeredet, dass du auch dazu kommen solltest. Aber Dumbledore hat immer abgeblockt.

Am Ende haben sie sich fast in einer Art Streit getrennt."

Harry seufzte.

„Also hat wieder irgendjemand über mich entschieden ohne dass ich dabei war."

„So ziemlich", meinte Ron. Er lehnte sich zurück, sodass Harry das Abzeichen auf seiner Brust deutlich sehen konnte.

„Moment mal… Ihr seid Vertrauensschüler?", fragte Harry.

Froh darüber, endlich das Thema wechseln zu können, bestätigten die beiden anderen seine Frage.

-o-

Der Höllendämon war inzwischen noch gelangweilter als vorher.

Er war zweimal den gesamten Zug auf- und wieder abgetigert und dabei nur ein paar wenige Schüler getroffen.

Alle von ihnen haben sich ziemlich schnell in irgendein Abteil zurückgezogen und entsetzte Quietschlaute von sich gegeben.

Wieso sollte denn jemand diesen dämlichen Zug angreifen wollen?

Er war sich nicht mal so sicher, dass es irgendetwas Wertvolles in diesem Ding gab.

Oh sicher. Hier waren eine Menge Kinder, aber es gab ja ohnehin schon zu viele Menschen auf diesem Planeten.

Aber diese Zauberer, vor allen die hier in England, waren so dermaßen auf ihre Reinblütigkeit bedacht dass es ihn schon fast schlecht werden ließ.

Frustriert ging er zu seinem Abteil zurück. Den Rest der Fahrt würde er wohl dösend zubringen.

-oOo-

Entsetzt wirbelte Harry herum als er wieder diese beängstigende Aura spürte. Es war dieselbe, die er damals in Kings Cross spürte.

Nur dieses Mal starrte er direkt einen großen, silberhaarigen Mann an.

Seine Augen hatten dasselbe grün wie Harrys, nur waren sie eiskalt und ohne jegliche Gefühlsregung.

Er musste von Ron mit Gewalt in eine Kutsche gezerrt werden, wo auch schon Hermine und Ginny warteten.

„Wer war das?", fragte Ron, „Kennst du ihn Harry? Du hast ihn angestarrt als würdest du."

„Ich habe ihn schon mal gesehen", gab der dunkelhaarige Junge zu, „Aber es war dieses Kältegefühl das mich ihn anstarren ließ."

Er setzte sich gerade hin und holte tief Luft, während Hermine sprach:

„Ron, du müsstest ihn kennen. Erinnerst du dich? Er lief draußen vorbei, als Harry mit seiner zweiten Prüfung fertig war."

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis bei Ron die Münze fiel.

„Ach. Der", meinte er schließlich, „Der Typ dem ich nicht mal an helllichten Tag begegnen wollte."

Hermine nickte. „Ich habe Hagrid gefragt. Er meinte dass er bei der jährlichen Ansage vorgestellt werden würde und dass Dumbledore offensichtlich ein wenig Angst vor ihm hätte."

„Kann ich mir Vorstellen", murmelte Ginny, „Bei diesen Augen."

-o-

Sharra beobachtete, wie eine Kutsche nach der anderen Abfuhr. Die Thestrale, diese dämonisch aussehenden Pferde, schienen wirklich nervös zu sein und scheuten zurück sobald er näher trat.

Diese Option, zum Schloss zu gelangen, fiel wohl weg. Die zweite Option, sich mit irgendwelchen Bälgern in eine Kutsche zu zwängen, fiel selbstverständlich auch weg.

Also würde er sich selbst zum Schloss teleportieren müssen und entweder darüber lügen und sagen Aestor hätte ihn gebracht oder ganz einfach nichts sagen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10**

Dolores Umbridge wurde von Dumbledore kurz und höflich begrüßt sobald, sie sich an den Lehrertisch in der großen Halle setzte.

Ihr Platz war zwischen dem Tränkelehrer und dem Keilschriftenlehrer, der gerade durch die große Tür eintrat.

„Mr. Altaїr!", rief McGonagall entsetzt als sie ihm hinterher raste. „Sollten Sie nicht bei den Kindern sein?"

„Ich war nur dafür da, auf diese Bälger aufzupassen, solange sie im Zug waren", knurrte der silberhaarige Mann, „Nicht, um den Kindergarten auch noch nach Hogwarts zu eskortieren. Sollte ihnen irgendetwas geschehen, wenn sie auf den Weg hierher sind, dann solltet ihr mal eure Sicherheitsvorkehrungen überdenken."

Umbridge zuckte merklich zusammen, als der Mann, den sie nur vom Bild her kannte, sich neben sie setzte. Seine bloße Ausstrahlung schien die Raumtemperatur zu senken, obwohl sie eigentlich sogar angestiegen war.

„Wie haben Sie es denn so schnell von Hogsmeade nach Hogwarts geschafft?", fragte der kleine Professor Flitwick interessiert. „Denn nach Hogwarts hinein apparieren kann man nicht."

Sharra blickte nicht einmal zu ihm hinüber. „Ich habe meine Geheimnisse und meine Fähigkeiten", knurrte er kurz angebunden.

Seine Stimme und die Art wie er es sagte, reichten, um den kleinen Zauberer zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Kurz danach strömten erst die älteren und dann die jüngeren Schüler ein. Jeder setzte sich an seinen Platz und viele blickten neugierig zu dem Lehrertisch hinüber.

Harry erkannte Sharra sofort wieder. Er hatte seine Ellbogen auf dem Tisch und seine Hände vor seinem Gesicht gefaltet, als er mit scharfen Augen die einzelnen Schüler betrachtete. Er nutzte seine Macht, um ihre Gedanken, Gefühle, Stärken und Schwächen zu lesen.

Soweit waren alles nur Kinder, die Slytherins waren allesamt ziemlich aufgeblasen.

Oh das könnte noch Heiter werden, dachte er dabei.

Mit nur einem halben Ohr hörte er dabei zu, was Dumbledore von seinem Pult aus erzählte.

Die Verbote und Gebote interessierten ihn nicht wirklich.

Erst als er ‚Neue Kollegen' hörte, wurde er aufmerksamer.

„Und nun, meine lieben Schüler", sagte der alte Zauberer, „Möchte ich euch unsere beiden Neuzugänge im Lehrerkreis vorstellen."

Er hob seine Hand in Richtung Umbridge und Sharra.

„Mrs. Umbridge, die vom Ministerium gesandt wurde, um bei uns den Unterricht für Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste zu übernehmen."

„Oh, es wäre ganz reizend von Ihnen, wenn ich mich selbst vorstellen dürfte", unterbrach Umbridge ihn. Dumbledore nickte und Umbridge fing an.

Die Erlaubnis dazu stellte sich als massiver Fehler heraus, da diese Frau den Beamtenjargon perfekt beherrschte und ihre hohe, piepsige Stimme den Zuhörergehalt stark senkte.

Am Ende kippten sogar einige Schüler auf die Tische, einfach weil sie eingenickt waren.

Es war das langweiligste, was Harry je gehört hatte.

Ein kurzer Check zu den Lehrern verriet ihm, dass sie wohl genauso dachten.

Snape verdrehte die Augen, McGonagall gähnte und Professor Flitwick war weggenickt.

Selbst Sharra hatte Mühen, dieser Frau nicht sofort den Hals umzudrehen, nur damit sie Ruhe gab.

Er dachte wieder an Vermouth.

Nein, entschied er nach kurzer Zeit.

Vermouth mochte zwar ein lockeres Mundwerk haben, aber sie versuchte nicht, ihren Zuhörer zu Tode zu langweilen und sah, einfach gesagt, um ein Vielfaches schärfer aus als diese pinke Kröte.

Hölle!

Vermouth sah um einiges schärfer aus als alle anwesenden Frauen!

Irgendwann beendete Umbridge ihren Genozidversuch (Tod durch Langeweile, das sollte doch mal irgendein Waffenhändler als Vorbild nehmen) und setzte sich wieder.

Die, die nicht eingenickt waren oder sich vor Verzweiflung an der Tischplatte ohnmächtig geschlagen haben, ließen einen sehr verhaltenen Applaus hören.

Dumbledore tat sein Bestes, die Schüler wieder aufmerksam zu bekommen.

„Und als nächsten Punkt gibt es noch eine Überraschung. Es gibt in diesem Jahr ein neues Fach, das sich mit alten Schriften beschäftigen wird. Der dafür zuständige Professor ist Professor Altaїr." Er deutete mit seiner Hand in dessen Richtung. Der aufkeimende Applaus wurde dann aber sofort wieder erstickt, sobald der neue Lehrer in die allgemeine Richtung der Kinder blickte.

Dumbledore klatschte kurz in die Hände und das Festmahl erschien auf den Tischen.

Dieses Jahr konnte ja noch heiter werden, dachte er sich dabei.

-o-

So ziemlich die Hälfte der Essenszeit war schon vorbei, als ein Fluchen vernehmbar wurde.

Eine der Seitentüren wurde aufgestoßen, als ein gewaltiger Schatten in den Raum stürzte.

Ein Panther schoss aus dem Gang heraus, sprang über einige entsetzte Schüler hinweg und sprang letzten Endes fast gegen Umbridge, als er versuchte, sich bei dem silberhaarigen Lehrer zu verstecken.

Der Hausmeister, Argus Filch, verfolgte ihn mit dem Besen schwingend.

Sharras Stimme klang wie ein scharfes Messer.

„Was soll diese Aufregung bedeuten?"

Sofort wurde alles still und alle starrten gebannt zu dem nun erstarrten Hausmeister.

„Wieso jagen Sie mein Haustier durch das Schloss?"

Seine eisige Stimme ließ den Hausmeister kleinlaut werden.

„Wissen Sie, Sir, es schlich durch die Gänge und ich dachte-"

„Mir egal was sie dachten", kam die Antwort, „Stellen Sie nur klar, dass sich so was nicht wiederholt."

Filch murmelte ein paar Sachen, als er sich schleunigst wieder aus dem Staub machte.

Sharra lehnte sich zurück während die Schüler begeistert applaudierten.

„Was hast du nun schon wieder angestellt?", flüsterte der Höllendämon dem Panther zu.

„_Nur worum Ihr mich gebeten habt_", kam die Antwort, _„Ich suchte nach der Präsenz eures Kerns."_

„Sei das nächste Mal einfach vorsichtiger", murrte Sharra als er ein Stück Fleisch samt Knochen zu dem Dämon hinunter warf.

Snape beobachtete den Neuen ganz genau. Irgendetwas stimmte mit ihm nicht.

Erst ein Todesphönix und nun ein Panther?

Nein. Dieser Panther war ein anderes magisches Wesen. Seine Augen waren viel zu unnatürlich. Dunkle Mächte waren hier im Spiel.

Der dunkelhaarige Lehrer schwor sich, den Neuen und seine Haustierchen genau im Blick zu behalten. Dieser Altaїr war nicht, was er vorgab zu sein. Wieso sonst sollte er eine Muggelwaffe bei sich tragen?

-oOo-

Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum und unterhielten sich noch über die aktuellen Vorgänge.

„Lehrer…", murmelte Ron apathisch und zum wiederholten Male, „Er ist wirklich Lehrer…"

„Ron, wirklich", murrte Hermine, „Was ist denn so schlimm an ihn? Er kann doch nicht schlimmer sein als dieses pinke Monstrum."

Harry erschauderte. „Na wenn die ihren Unterricht so durchzieht wie sie ihre Einleitung gegeben hat, dann gute Nacht."

„Ich meine nicht ihre Art", gab Hermine zurück, „Habt ihr euch die Mal angeguckt? Allein dieses Verbrechen an der Mode müsste mit Lebenslänglich Askaban bestraft werden!"

„Herm", meinte Harry überrascht, „Ich dachte, du interessierst dich nicht für Mode?"

„Für Mode interessiere ich mich nicht", gab Hermine zu, „Aber ich erkenne ein Modedesaster wenn ich es sehe."

„Jetzt mal zurück zu diesem Sharra", murmelte Ron als er sich endlich aus seiner Apathie löste, „Wer mit Verstand würde denn in seinen Unterricht gehen?"

„Ich", meinte Hermine trocken. „Hört sich allemal interessanter an als Wahrsagen."

„Ich habe mich auch dafür gemeldet und auch das Wahrsagen gelassen", meinte Harry, „Trelawney würde eh wieder wahrsagen dass ich einen gar furchterregenden Tod erleiden würde."

„Ist wahr", gab Ron zu, „Aber trotzdem, kommt mir ja lebend aus diesem Unterricht zurück. Ihr habt ihn. Morgen schon und direkt nach Tränke."

Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Dann sollten wir ja schon abgehärtet sein, oder?"

Er stand auf und gähnte.

„Bis morgen dann, Leute", sagte er und verschwand nach oben.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11**

Am nächsten Tag nach Tränkekunde erschienen die Schüler in dem Lehrzimmer im ersten Stock. Die Einrichtung erinnerte an eine gewöhnliche Schule, jedoch war dunkler Marmor entlang der Wände, Zedernholz an der Decke und auf den Boden.

Sharra saß an seinem Tisch und ignorierte die Schüler, die eintraten.

Er blätterte noch immer in seinem Notizbuch und blickte erst auf als er das Schließen der Tür hörte.

Als er aufstand, verstummten jegliche Gespräche sofort.

„Gut, dass sich so viele von euch hier sehen lassen", begrüßte er sie mit einem eisigen Ton.

Er ging vor sein Pult und blickte in die Runde.

„Mein Name ist Sharra Altaїr, und ich hoffe wirklich dass ihr wisst wozu ihr hier seid."

Hermines Arm schoss nach oben.

Für einen kurzen Moment war Sharra ein wenig verwirrt, immerhin war das ja gerade eine Rhetorische Frage.

„Ja, Ms. Granger?"

„Wir lernen hier Antike Texte aus Mesopotamien, damit wir auch die antiken Zauber verstehen und lernen können.", erklärte sie schnell.

„Ja und Nein", kam die Antwort, „Ich werde nicht nur Keilschriften unterrichten, auch wenn das mein Spezialgebiet ist. Nein. Ich werde euch sämtliche alten Hochkulturen näher bringen. Immerhin haben alle, die uns schriftliche Zeugnisse hinterlassen haben, auch ihre eigenen Zauber."

Er sah in die Richtung der Schüler. „Ich werde das jetzt ein einziges Mal sagen. Ich dulde keinen Ungehorsam und kein Geflüster. Es wird genug Chancen für euch geben, zusammenzuarbeiten."

Seine Augen blitzen kurz auf. „Sollte hier irgendjemand aus der Reihe tanzen, dann werde ich persönlich dafür sorgen, dass er oder sie ihren persönlichen Alptraum erleben."

Ein Mädchen von Ravenclaw meldete sich. „Aber Sir, wir können gegen Irrwichte vorgehen…"

„Irrwichte werden euer kleinstes Problem sein", knurrte der Silberhaarige Lehrer, „Wenn ich Alptraum sage, dann meine ich Alptraum. Und ich denke hierbei an unschöne Strafarbeiten unter der Aufsicht meines Phönix. Und ich besitze keinen besonders freundlichen Phönix."

Entsetztes Schweigen folgte.

Sharra drehte seinen Zauberstab und setzte in einem etwas weniger kalten Ton fort: „Ich denke, wir werden mit Römisch und Griechisch beginnen. Die sind immerhin euch am geläufigsten."

Mit einem scharfen Befehlston fügt er hinzu: „Buch ‚Antike Sprachen'. Kapitel 1."

-oOo-

Harry schwitzte Blut und Wasser. Nicht wirklich, das wäre einfach nur ekelhaft.

Aber so in etwa fühlte er sich.

Er dachte schon, dass der Unterricht bei Snape schwer wäre, aber dieser Sharra übertraf den dunkelhaarigen Tränkelehrer noch. Selbst die paar Slytherin, die auch im Unterricht saßen, waren mehr oder weniger in Furcht erstarrt.

Harry seufzte kurz auf und massierte seinen Nacken. Wenigstens versuchte Altaїr, seinen Unterricht so einfach wie möglich zu gestalten.

Anders als Snape der sofort in die Vollen gehen würde.

Griechisch und Römisch waren dermaßen einfach, dass Sharra bereits angekündigt hatte schon in der nächsten Stunde das schwierigere Ägyptisch anzufangen.

Als Hausaufgabe gab es einen gesamten Text, den man gefälligst bis demnächst zu übersetzen hatte. (Gott sei Dank gab es Wörterbücher, sodass man sich nicht alles merken musste. Verstehen war für Sharra besser als einzupauken)

„Ich nehme besonders gerne die dran, die sich nicht melden", drohte der Lehrer mit seiner gewohnt kalten Art.

Damit waren die Schüler entlassen.

Harry, der nun keinen Unterricht mehr hatte, ließ sich ein wenig Zeit seine Sachen zusammenzupacken. Hermine im Gegensatz dazu hatte noch ein paar Stunden, sodass sie sofort den Raum verlassen hatte.

Dann fiel Harry Neville Longbottom auf, der noch recht unentschlossen vor der Tür stand.

Der bebrillte Junge kam auf ihn zu.

„Hey, Neville", grüßte er ihn, „Du auch hier?"

„Ja", gab der zu, „Sprachen sind für mich einfacher als Wahrsagen."

Harry bezweifelte, dass für Neville irgendetwas einfach war, er verschwieg aber diesen Gedanken. Stattdessen fragte er: „Wartest du auf mich?"

„N-nein", stotterte Neville, „Ich wollte eigentlich… mit dem Professor reden."

„Altaїr?", fragte Harry überrascht. „Wieso denn?"

„Da ist etwas, dass ich wissen will", meinte Longbottom, „Es wäre sehr wichtig für mich."

„Dann bleib aber nicht zu lange", meinte Harry mit einem Schulterzucken als er den Raum verließ, „Soweit ich das verstanden habe, hattest du noch eine Stunde Kräuterkunde."

Damit verschwand er und Neville fasste sich ein Herz.

Vorsichtig trat er an den Lehrerpult heran, aber bevor er sich räuspern konnte kam bereits eine Frage.

„Was machen Sie noch hier, Mr. Longbottom?"

Neville war für einen Moment paralysiert, schaffte es dann aber seinen Gedanken in Worte zu fassen.

„Äh… ich…. Ich habe mal das Lehrbuch durchgeblättert…"

„Und?"

„Da stand… weit hinten etwas von einem ‚Gedankenritus'."

Sharra hob den Kopf und betrachtete den Jungen. „Altes, mesopotamisches Ritual. Und?"

„Ich habe mich gefragt… wie es denn funktioniert…"

Ah. So lief also der Hase.

Sharra lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete den Jungen nun etwas interessierter.

„Einfach gesehen dringt man in die Gedankenwelt einer Person ein und ‚räumt' die Gedanken an wie man will. Ist nicht gerade legal, da man auch falsche Erinnerungen einpflanzen kann."

„Und… funktioniert es auch mit… Verstandsverlust?"

„Verstandsverlust? Inwiefern?" Jetzt hatte der Junge sein Interesse geweckt.

Neville druckste herum, bevor er mit der Sprache rausrückte.

„Wissen Sie… meine Eltern… der Cruciatusfluch…."

Der Silberhaarige legte seinen Kopf schief.

„Ich verstehe", murmelte er, „Aufgrund eines Cruciatus haben deine Eltern ihren Verstand verloren und nun willst du wissen, ob man das nicht beheben kann."

Er stand auf. „Nun, es sollte nicht weiter schwer sein, Informationen darüber zu bekommen, oder?"

Er sah nun den Jungen direkt in die Augen.

„Lassen Sie sich eins gesagt sein, Longbottom. Jeder Fluch, mit Ausnahme von tödlichen Flüchen, kann man Rückgängig machen. Die meisten Leute wissen nichts davon, aber es ist möglich."

Neville starrte den Mann überrascht an. „Sie meinen also…"

„Nur nichts überstürzen. Zuerst einmal sollte man genau herausfinden, wie stark der Verstand geschädigt wurde. Erst dann kann man herausfinden, was man dagegen tun kann."

Er verschränkte die Arme. „Legilimentik wäre ein guter Anfang, denke ich. Dann könnte man den Ritus perfekt auf die jeweils betroffene Person abstimmen."

Neville machte fast einen Luftsprung als er diese Information verarbeitet hatte.

Er hätte auch fast den Lehrer umarmt aber der hielt nur seine Hand nach oben und stoppte jegliche Bewegungen sofort.

„Ich kann jedoch nichts versprechen", knurrte der Lehrer, „Du solltest dich jetzt zu deiner Kräuterkunde begeben. Wäre nicht günstig, wenn ich Probleme bekomme, weil ich meine Schüler nicht aus den Unterricht gelassen habe."

Neville bedankte sich und rannte hinaus, vergaß dabei aber seine Kröte Trevor im Lehrzimmer.

Meo kam aus seinem Versteck hervor.

„Hast du alles gehört?"

„_Natürlich, Meister"_

„Gut. Bring in Erfahrung, was du über die Eltern von Mr. Longbottom in Erfahrung bringen kannst."

„_Natürlich, Meister"_

„Und geh ein bisschen vorsichtiger vor. Dieser Filch hat ein Auge auf dich geworfen und Snape ebenfalls."

Meo nickte, aber bevor er seinen Auftrag ausführen konnte rief Sharra ihn zurück.

„Und noch etwas, Meo." Er griff die Kröte und hielt sie seinem Pantherdämon entgegen.

„Bring dieses Vieh zu dem Jungen zurück."

Meo blickte erstaunt drein, nahm dann aber die Amphibie zwischen seine Zähne und sauste davon.

Der Höllendämon lächelte leicht.

Er wusste, dass er die Kinder gut als Deckung nutzen konnte.

Und um ihm bei der Suche nach seinen Kern helfen konnten.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 12**

Mit einem starren Blick stand Snape vor der Tür, die ihn derzeit von seinem neuen Kollegen trennte.

Er trug einen Brief vom Ministerium bei sich. Obwohl er überhaupt keine Lust dazu hatte, stand er nun hier, um ihn von dieser Ungeheuerlichkeit zu unterrichten.

Alle anderen Lehrer hatten erstaunlicherweise ‚zu viel zu tun', sodass nur noch Snape übrig wahr.

Er knurrte kurz einige Verwünschungen und klopfte dann gegen die Tür.

Sharra öffnete ihm und grüne Augen trafen dunkle.

„Was ist?", fragte er kurz angebunden.

Snape räusperte sich.

„Bitte lass mich rein. Es gibt etwas Wichtiges zu besprechen."

Die Tür wurde ihm geöffnet und der Tränkelehrer eingelassen.

Snape war milde überrascht als er eintrat und auf einen der Sessel Platz nahm. Er hätte einen anderen Stil erwartet, aber alles sah hier eigentlich richtig gemütlich aus.

Der große Panther blickte kurz auf und legte dann seinen Kopf zurück auf seine Pfoten.

Der riesige Phönix beobachtete den dunkelhaarigen Zauberer ganz genau, blickte dann aber auf seinen Meister. Sharra drehte das Schreiben erst einige Male bevor er sich hinter seinen Tisch setzte.

Aber zuvor schob er seinem Kollegen eine Karaffe mit einem dunklen Inhalt zu.

„Vom Ministerium", knurrte Snape als er einen Schluck aus einem Whiskeyglas nahm.

„Sie wollen uns überprüfen."

Der silberhaarige Lehrer las den Brief einmal mit einem unlesbaren Gesicht durch, dann ein zweites Mal mit einem Grinsen.

Beim dritten Mal lachte er laut auf, sehr zu Snapes Erstaunen.

„Ist denn der Inhalt so witzig?"

„Nur eine gewisse Ironie", antwortete Sharra, „Hier dachte ich, dass Zauberer und Muggel sich nicht ähneln und trotzdem- ihr seid alle gleich."

„Wie darf ich das verstehen?", murrte Snape irritiert.

„Das Ministerium lässt eine Inquisition los", antwortete Sharra. „Und ich dachte, dass die von der Kirche damit im Mittelalter aufgehört haben."

Snape antwortete nicht, sondern sah nur fragend drein.

„Ah. Ihr interessiert euch nicht besonders für die Muggelgeschichte, nicht wahr?"

Er grinste. „Die Katholische Kirche hat im Mittelalter eine Inquisition ins Leben gerufen, um gegen alle Ungläubigen, sprich Muslime, Juden und Orthodoxe Christen, vorzugehen."

Er lächelte leicht. „Später haben sie praktisch alles, was nicht ihrer Meinung war, als ‚Ketzer' bezeichnet und verfolgt. Soweit ich weiß, haben sie auch im großen Stil Hexen verfolgt und verbrannt. Wohl alles Muggel."

Er tippte auf das Schreiben. „Und aus diesem Wisch geht hervor, dass das Ministerium sich jetzt ganz genauso verhält. Alles und jeden verfolgen, festnehmen und umpolen bis alle in ihrem Einflussbereich ihrer Meinung und ihren Ansichten folgen."

Snape dachte einen kurzen Moment darüber nach. Schließlich knurrte er: „Und diese Umbridge bildet sich ein sie wäre die Oberinquisitorin."

Er stand auf. „Sie will nun alle Lehrräume inspizieren und auch an verschiedenen Stunden teilhaben, damit sie genug ‚Material' gegen Hogwarts zusammen findet."

Er öffnete die Tür.

„Ich wollte dich nur warnen, Altaїr. Diese Person wird in absehbarer Zeit den Unterricht empfindlich stören."

Er stand nun schon im Türbogen. „Und… danke für diesen Whiskey."

„Amerikanischer Roggenwhiskey."

Snape schloss die Tür.

-oOo-

Dolores Umbridge war verdammt guter Laune.

Sie hatte ihre Spione, genauer gesagt die Schülerinquisition, die ihr alles erzählten, was sie wissen wollte.

Und sie wusste, dass Severus mit Sharra gesprochen hatte.

Er würde erwarten, dass sie in seinem Unterricht auftaucht. Nur nicht dass er der erste sein würde.

Ohne anzuklopfen platzte sie in den Lehrraum.

Sofort waren mehrere Augen auf sie gerichtet. Die Schüler sahen sehr überrascht auf und einige blickten auch zu ihrem Lehrer.

„Ich hoffe, Sie wissen warum ich hier bin", säuselte Umbridge.

„Ich weiß", kam die kurze Antwort, „Aber es ist höflicher, wenn man anklopft."

„Bitte?"

„Es ist unhöflich, einfach in einen Raum zu platzen, wenn sich noch Leute darin befinden."

Er kickte einen Stuhl in ihre generelle Richtung. „Da. Setzen Sie sich und tun Sie, was Sie nicht lassen können."

Seine Augen blitzten für einen kurzen Moment auf. „Sollten Sie jedoch meinen Unterricht auf irgendeine Weise stören…"

Er kehrte zurück zu seiner Tätigkeit. „Lassen Sie es mich mal so sagen. In diesem Fall würden wir beide einen langen Spaziergang in den Wald machen und nur eine Schaufel mitnehmen." Seine Augen blitzten belustigt auf. „Und nur_ ich_ würde wieder _zurückkommen_."

Umbridge war sofort ruhig gestellt. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob dieser Mann das jetzt ernst gemeint hatte oder es nur ein grober Scherz war.

Jedoch als sie zu dem Panther hinab blickte, der um die Beine seines Meisters schlich und sich dabei seine Schnauze leckte, war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher ob es wirklich ein Scherz war.

-o-

Harry starrte auf sein Blatt als er versuchte, die Hieroglyphen zu übersetzen.

Er war sich sicher dass dieses Viereck ‚Haus' bedeutete, aber er konnte sich nicht erklären, in welchen Zusammenhang es stand.

Plötzlich bemerkte er, wie Umbridge neben ihn stand.

„Wirklich sehr beeindruckend, Potter", meinte sie mit ihrer zuckersüßen Stimme. Mit einer kurzen Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes entriss sie ihm das Papier und sah es sich kritisch durch.

„Mhmhm. Ich verstehe", meinte sie dabei spitz.

„Professor", sagte Harry, „Ich möchte bitte mein Blatt wiederhaben. Ich muss das jetzt noch fertig machen."

„Oh. Wirklich?" Umbridge lächelte süßer als Süßstoff, als sie mit einem kurzen Zauberspruch das Papier in tausende Fetzen verwandelte.

Die Schüler starrten sie entsetzt an, als sie zu dem Jungen sagte: „Dieser Unterricht ist reine Zeitverschwendung und das Ministerium wird das bald erkennen."

Sie drehte sich um und blieb geschockt stehen.

Scharfe grüne Augen bohrten durch sie hindurch und Sharras Schatten verdunkelte die Umgebung.

Die Inquisitorin erholte sich schnell von ihrem Schock und sagte dann mit scharfer Stimme, dass sie vom Ministerium sei und er ihr nichts tun könne, da er sonst in Askaban enden würde.

„Askaban?", fragte Sharra belustigt. Er lehnte sich zu ihr hinunter und zischte sie an: „Hören sie zu, Sie verdammtes Stück. Ich habe kein Problem damit, irgendetwas Illegales zu tun und ich habe auch keinerlei Problem damit, sie hier und jetzt zu töten."

Er trat einen Schritt zurück. „Jedoch sind gerade einfach zu viele Zeugen anwesend und diese Fußboden reinigen will ich auch nicht."

Er schnippte mit den Fingern.

„Meo. Kümmere dich um diesen… Abfall."

Der Panther brüllte auf als er sich auf die pink gekleidete Frau stürzte. Umbridge quietschte entsetzt, als sie an Sharra vorbei auf den Gang flüchtete, dicht gefolgt von einem nun sehr hungrigen Biest.

Die Schüler starrten mit offenen Mündern auf die offene Tür und begannen nach kurzer Zeit gemeinsam zu jubeln.

Sharra jedoch blickte auf die Reste von Harrys Arbeit und zückte seinen Zauberstab.

Der Junge zog die Luft hörbar ein, immerhin war dies das erste Mal, dass er dieses Werkzeug überhaupt sah.

Es passte gut zu seinem Meister, musste er zugeben. Schwarzer Stab mit roten Glanz und ein Meister ganz in Schwarz und Silber gekleidet. Sein langer schwarzer Mantel hing zurzeit etwas achtlos über dem Pult.

Mit einer kurzen Bewegung des Zauberstabes setzte Professor Altaїr das zerstörte Blatt wieder zusammen und ließ es sanft auf Harrys Tisch sinken.

Er ging zurück an seinen Platz, während er den Stab zurück in seinen Ärmel verschwinden ließ.

Er pausierte kurz und sah noch einmal zu den Schülern hinüber.

„Ich dachte ich hätte mich klar ausgedrückt. Arbeitet gefälligst weiter", knurrte er.

Sofort war wieder Stille eingetreten und die Schüler kritzelten weiter mit ihren Federn.


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel 13**

Dumbledore wusste, dass irgendetwas mit diesem Mann nicht stimmte.

Dieses Pantherwesen, dieser Phönix, seine Gesamte Art und Weise wie er sich gegenüber anderen verhielt.

Der Direktor schüttelte den Kopf als er sich an ein Gemälde wandte.

„Nun, was ist mit unserem neuen Lehrer?"

„Er ist unheimlich", antwortete das Bild.

„Das war mir klar."

„Sein Haustier streift auch die ganze Zeit durch das Schloss als würde es etwas suchen. Er selbst nimmt häufig einen Muggelgegenstand auseinander und baut ihn wieder zusammen, so als sei es ein Tätigkeit die er schon immer gemacht hätte."

Ah. Snape hatte ihn von diesem Gegenstand erzählt. Und er hatte ihn auch erzählt, dass es sich dabei um eine Art Waffe handeln musste.

Das Bild zuckte die Schultern. „Ich weiß nur leider nicht, was er in seinem Raum tut. Er hat keinerlei Bilder dort."

Dumbledore nickte langsam.

-oOo-

Dolores Umbridge war sich sicher. Dieses Mal würde sie das selbstherrliche Grinsen aus dem Gesicht dieses Lehrers wischen.

Oh ja!

Nach der wahrhaft schändlichen Demütigung bei der angesetzten Inspektion des Lehrstoffes und mehreren Stunden durch das Schloss gejagt werden wie ein Hund, war das Gefühl jetzt wirklich berauschend.

Mit einem festen Schritt trat sie in die große Halle, gefolgt von mehreren Auroren.

Es war gerade Frühstückszeit und die meisten Schüler waren anwesend.

Ebenso wie fast alle Lehrer.

Ein Gemurmel erhob sich als die Gruppe Richtung Lehrertisch schritt.

Auf der Hälfte des Weges blieben sie stehen als Dumbledore sich erhob.

„Was ist der Grund Eures Erscheinen?", fragte er freundlich, aber bestimmt.

„Einfach", zwitscherte Umbridge mit einer Stimme die bei Diabetikern sofort einen Zuckerschock auslösen würde, „Das Haustier von Professor Altaїr wurde als Bedrohung für die Allgemeinheit erkannt und soll nun aus dem Verkehr gezogen werden."

Einer der Auroren hielt den Beschluss in die Höhe.

„Zeigen Sie mal her", kam es von einem Ende des Tisches. Sharra blickte die Auroren amüsiert an.

Der Auror bewegt sich jedoch keinen Schritt, er wollte dass dieser Mann gefälligst auf ihn zu kommen würde.

Plötzlich schien sein Schatten zu explodieren, als ein riesiger Vogel sich daraus heraus schälte.

Mit einem lang gezogenen Schrei, nicht unähnlich dem heulenden Geräusch eines Dementoren, schoss der Vogel so knapp an diesem Auror vorbei und riss ihm den Beschluss aus den Händen.

Mit nur einem einzigen Flügelschlag überwand er die Distanz zwischen Auroren und seinem Meister und ließ das Papier in seine Hand fallen.

Danach landete er auf dessen Stuhllehne und starrte die Auroren eisig an.

Sharra las das Schreiben und begann dann, unheimlich zu lachen.

„Wirklich sehr amüsant", meinte er als er sich nach vorne lehnte und seine Finger ineinander verschränkte. Ein dämonisches Grinsen war auf seinem Gesicht.

Seine Pose ließ es einigen Schülern eiskalt den Rücken hinunter laufen.

„Was soll daran so witzig sein?", fauchte Umbridge wütend.

„Nur die Tatsache, dass in diesem Wisch kein Wort darin steht, dass ich Meo einfangen soll", kam die Antwort. „Und wenn sie ihn innerhalb von drei Tagen nicht einfangen, dann ist der Beschluss ungültig. Viel Spaß beim Suchen."

Er nahm den Zettel zwischen zwei Finger. „Und außerdem", meinte er als er seinen Finger unter das Papier hielt, „Ohne diesen Wisch können sie gar nichts."

Mit einem Schnippen entzündete er das Papier und ließ es brennend auf seinem Teller zurück.

Wie ein Schatten glitt er den Gang hinab und blieb dann neben Umbridge stehen.

„Bemühen sie sich nicht", meinte er, „Von ihrem Schreiben wird nichts übrig bleiben, das man reparieren kann."

Er drehte sich nicht um als er mit fester Stimme nach seinem Phönix rief.

„Aestor!"

Sofort kam das riesige Wesen herangeschwebt. „Finde Meo und sag ihm, er soll sich die nächsten drei Tage nicht in der Nähe dieser… grauenhaften Person blicken lassen."

„_Verstanden, Meister"_

Der Vogel tauchte in den Schatten einer Sitzbank ein.

Harry starrte den Mann entsetzt an.

Er schien wirklich keine Angst zu kennen, wenn er so mit Auroren umging.

Plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch. Ein lautes Krachen und Filch kam entsetzt in die große Halle gestürmt.

Bevor er jedoch etwas sagen konnte, wandte sich Sharra an Umbridge.

„Wenn sie wirklich ein magisches Wesen unschädlich machen wollen, würde ich vorschlagen, sie fangen mit dem Bergtroll da drüben an."

-o-

Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Krachen brach ein riesiger Bergtroll in die Halle. Brüllend und seine Keule schwingend.

Kinder schrieen entsetzt auf und sprangen auf ihre Beine, um von dem rasenden Monster davon zu kommen.

Das Ministerium starrte entsetzt auf das Wesen, das sich nun daran ergötzte, die Tische zu zertrümmern.

„Kann ich davon ausgehen, dass dieser Angriff _überhaupt nichts_ mit eurer Anwesenheit zu tun hat?", fragte Sharra belustigt.

Er griff in seinen Mantel und zog seine Beretta M9 aus der Tasche und lud durch.

„Nun denn", rief er damit man ihn auch verstand, „Der da gehört mir. Ich habe viel zu lange niemanden mehr unter die Erde gebracht."

Er setzte sich in Bewegung.

Der Troll bemerkte den herannahenden Lehrer und schlug mit seiner mächtigen Keule in seine Richtung.

Sharra wich elegant mit einem Sprung zur Seite aus und setzte dann noch einmal über die Keule hinweg, als der Troll versuchte, ihn mit einer Seitwärtsbewegung zu erwischen.

Der Höllendämon blendete alles andere aus.

Nur Laufen. Springen. Kämpfen.

Das war jetzt wichtig.

Viel zu lange ist ein solches Erlebnis fort gewesen. Er würde sich an diesem Gefühl noch ein wenig ergötzen.

Der Troll brüllte auf als er versuchte, den Silberhaarigen zu zertreten.

Aber der Mann war einfach zu schnell.

Den einen Moment stand er noch da und im nächsten war er schon wieder woanders.

Frustriert schlug der Troll die Keule auf den Boden, dort wo der Mann eben noch stand.

Sharra kalkulierte genau. Er wich dem Angriff geschickt mit einem Schritt zur Seite aus und wartete einen kleinen Moment.

Dann trat er mit dem Fuß auf die Keule um sich, sobald der Troll wieder ausholen würde, mithilfe des Schwungs nach oben zu befördern.

Der Troll spielte mit, aber mehr aus dem Versuch heraus ihn abzuschütteln. Sharra grinste als er von der Keule erst auf den Unterarm und dann auf die Schulter des Trolls sprang. Er rammte beide Füße in die rechte Schulter des Trolls und katapultierte sich in die Luft.

Er drehte sich nach unten und zielte mit der Beretta in seiner linken Hand auf den Hinterkopf des Trolls. Dort, wo sein dicker fleischiger Nacken auf den kleinen Kahlen Kopf stieß.

Dann drückte er ab.

-o-

Die beiden Schüsse klangen wie Donner in der vor Schreck verstummten Halle.

Nur wenige Schüler erkannten überhaupt, was das für eine Waffe war. Hermine war wohl die erste, die die Situation begriff.

Ihr Lehrer hatte genau zwei Schüsse in den Hinterkopf des Trolls abgegeben, durchtrennte damit den Hirnstamm und schaltete das Monstrum aus.

Eine sauberere Exekution.

Als der silberhaarige Lehrer einige Meter hinter dem Troll auf dem Boden landete, wankte das Ungeheuer und gab einige unverständliche Laute von sich.

Und dann- wie ein Sack Kartoffeln- kippte er einfach nach vorne um.

Und bewegte sich nicht mehr.

Diese Auseinandersetzung war vorbei.


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitel 14**

Die Augenblicke danach waren wirklich Furcht einflößend.

Niemand wagte es, sich zu bewegen. Niemand wagte es, überhaupt zu atmen.

Jeder Schüler, Lehrer und selbst die Auroren und Umbridge standen nur da und starrten auf den silberhaarigen Mann, der mit einem finsteren Lachen die Waffe zurück in seinen Mantel gleiten ließ.

Wie ein Schatten verließ er die Halle und erst sobald die Tür laut hallend zuknallte, wagten es die Anwesenden erst wieder zu atmen.

Nicht wenige näherten sich dem gefällten Troll.

„Ist er… wirklich tot?", fragte jemand.

McGonagall tappte das Monstrum mit ihrem Zauberstab an.

Wirklich. Es rührte sich nicht mehr.

„Diese Waffe", murmelte Snape, „Ich habe noch nie solch eine Waffe gesehen."

„Er konnte einen Troll töten. Einfach so", flüsterte Neville.

„Er hat einen Troll getötet.", wisperte Harry, „Und er hat dabei gelacht."

Nun verstand er auch, was er in diesen Augen so unheimlich fand.

Es war nicht nur die Kälte, die von ihnen hervor ging.

Es war auch das Vermögen dieses Mannes, dutzende Leben auszulöschen und nichts dabei zu spüren.

Diese Nacht konnte Harry nicht schlafen.

Tausend Probleme schossen ihn durch den Kopf.

Wie kam der Troll nach Hogwarts hinein?

Warum trägt ein Zauberer eine Pistole mit sich herum?

Wieso hatte er keine Angst vor dem Ministerium und wieso konnte er sich auch noch lustig über sie machen?

Wie hat er das Papier entzündet?

Und vor allem: Wer war er? Oder besser:

_Was_ war er?

Er wälzte sich auf den Bauch als er sich umsah. Alle anderen schliefen bereits. Offensichtlich waren sie nicht ganz so verstört wie Harry.

Nein. Eigentlich nicht.

Sie waren genauso verstört.

Aber wieso konnten sie schlafen?

Harry seufzte als er sich aufsetzte.

Seine Narbe schmerzte und er entschied sich, Antworten zu finden.

-o-

Mit leisen Schritten schlich Harry die Gänge entlang. Er war unter seinem Tarnumhang versteckt und hatte die Karte des Rumtreibers bei sich. Er warf einen schnellen Blick auf sie.

Niemand. Nur er selbst auf diesen Gang.

Das erleichterte ihn ein bisschen als er näher an die Tür des Direktors heran schlich.

Er musste mit Dumbledore reden! Er musste ihn von den Träumen erzählen!

Jäh hielt er inne.

Waren da nicht Schritte?

Harry hielt die Luft an als er sich in eine Ecke zwängte.

Keine Geräusche.

Kaum jedoch, als er sich wieder aus seinem Versteck wagte, hörte er erneut Schritte.

Ein schneller Blick auf die Karte- nichts!

Nur er war auf diesem Gang.

Harry schlich schnell um eine Ecke.

Und stockte erneut.

Dort liefen Sharra und Meo und schienen sich zu unterhalten.

Harry blieb wie versteinert stehen, als die beiden an Ihm vorbei liefen.

Erst, als sie um eine Ecke herum waren, wagte Harry es, auszuatmen.

Er sah noch einmal auf die Karte.

Aber noch immer war nur er darauf verzeichnet.

Sekunden später kam der Panther wieder zurück um die Ecke und blickte in seine Richtung.

Starre, rote Augen blickten in seine erschrockenen grünen.

Harry wunderte sich, ob Tiere durch den Tarnmantel hindurch sehen konnten.

Plötzlich spürte er, wie sich eine Hand um eine Falte des Mantels schloss und das Textil mit einer brachialen Gewalt herunter gerissen wurde.

Der dunkelhaarige Schüler hätte fast geschrieen als er in diese eisigen, grünen Augen blickte.

„Ich wusste doch, dass Sie es sind", sagte Sharra mit einer gewissen Genugtuung in seiner Stimme. „Oh. Bevor ich es vergesse, Mr. Potter. Buh."

-oOo-

Auch Dolores Umbridge schlief nicht. Wie ein pinker, fetter Tiger lief sie in ihren Büro auf und ab.

Sie ballte ihre Hände als sie krampfhaft nachdachte.

Sie _musste_ diesen Mann aus der Schule bekommen.

Ihn _und _seine Haustiere!

Sie knurrte bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran.

Der Unterricht dieses Mannes war Zeitverschwendung. Er war eine Bedrohung für die Öffentlichkeit.

Oder besser gesagt, er war eine Bedrohung für das Ministerium.

Um etwas gegen ihn auszurichten, hatte sie jedoch nur die Hilfe des Hausmeisters Argus Filch.

Und der war ein Squib. Ein Magier ohne magische Eigenschaften.

Die Schülerinquisition hatte sie verlassen nach der Sache mit dem Troll.

Selbst die Geister, sogar der ‚Blutige Baron' der Slytherins, fürchteten ihn.

Verdammt. Der Troll war eine so gute Idee gewesen, die Unsicherheit dieser Schule zu demonstrieren.

Wie konnte es dieser Altaїr wagen, ihren schönen Plan so dermaßen zunichte zu machen?

Wie?

-oOo-

Harry war so nervös wie schon seit der Begegnung mit Voldemort nicht mehr.

Er blickte starr auf die vor ihm liegenden Gegenstände. Sein Tarnmantel und seine noch immer aktivierte Karte.

Sharras Stimme schnitt wie ein Messer durch die Dunkle Nacht.

„Mr. Potter. Sie wissen hoffentlich, dass ich Sie eigentlich melden müsste."

Harry schluckte krampfhaft. Melden würde heißen, dass er von Hogwarts flog.

„Aber ich werde es nicht tun", kam die befreiende Information.

Er wagte es aufzublicken und Sharra genau in die Augen zu sehen.

Der Lehrer lehnte aufrecht in seinem Sessel und betrachtete auch den Jungen ganz genau.

„Ich bin sicher, dass Ihre Aktion eine tiefere Bedeutung hatte, nicht wahr?"

Er tippte auf die Karte und murmelte „Unheil angerichtet". Sofort wurde die Karte wieder blank und Harry war zutiefst überrascht.

Woher kannte er den Zauberspruch, um die Karte wieder zu deaktivieren?

Und vor allem, wie konnte er Zaubern ohne seinen Zauberstab zu verwenden?

Sharra sprach weiter. „Trotzdem. Es ist Sperrstunde und Sie haben verbotene Gegenstände verwendet. Das bedeutet zwanzig Punkte von Gryffindor und Sie werden die nächsten zwei Wochen bei mir Nachsitzen müssen. Montag und Mittwoch."

Harry atmete erleichtert auf. Das war ja nicht ganz so schlimm gewesen.

Trotzdem wunderte er sich, wieso dieser Mann und sein Haustier nicht auf der Karte zu sehen waren.

Und er fragte sich, wieso er so nachsichtig war.

Aus Gewohnheit fuhr er sich mit seiner Hand durch seine Haare, ließ dabei seine Stirn kurzzeitig unbedeckt.

In den Moment sah er ein plötzliches Aufglühen in den Augen seines Lehrers als sich dessen Hand wie eine Klammer um sein Handgelenk schloss.

„Ist dies die berühmte Fluchnarbe?"

Harry stockte der Atem als er diese kalten grünen Augen mit einem Schimmer Interesse aufleuchten sah.

„Hat bislang niemand versucht die entfernen zu lassen?"

Harry überlegte einen Moment. „Nein", meinte er nach einer Weile, „Professor Dumbledore sagte immer, dass das nicht gehen würde."

„Unsinn", knurrte der ältere, „Man kann alles entfernen lassen."

Er zog seinen Schwarzen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Harrys Stirn.

„Darf ich?"

Harry zog die Luft ein. Er würde die Narbe entfernen? Er nickte nach einer weiteren Pause.

Dann hörte er Sharras Stimme. Er musste wohl einen sehr alten Zauber verwenden. Immerhin war die Beschwörungsformel sehr lang und in einer Sprache, die er nicht verstand.

Plötzlich hörte er eine kreischende Stimme in seinem Kopf und seine Narbe fing an, höllisch zu schmerzen.

Harry sackte in sich zusammen und selbst Sharra schien überrascht zu sein.

„Ich verstehe", murmelte der Lehrer als er den Zauberstab wieder wegsteckte. Harry krümmte sich noch unter Schmerzen als er seine Stimme wieder vernahm.

„Jetzt geht das wohl doch nicht", sagte der Silberhaarige. Er half Harry auf seine Beine.

„Ich versuch das später noch einmal. Ich brauch erst einmal weitere Informationen, sonst könnte das bleibende Schäden verursachen."

Harry erschauderte über die Gleichgültigkeit, mit der der Lehrer sprach.

Mit einer scharfen Stimme befahl Sharra: „Und Sie, Mr. Potter, verschwinden jetzt sofort. Ich habe noch einige Sachen zu erledigen!"

Harry kämpfte sich auf seine Füße zurück und schleppte sich zurück zum Schlafturm.

Sharra blieb zurück. Seine Augen verzogen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen.

Dieser Voldemort…

Was dacht er sich eigentlich?


	15. Chapter 15

**Kapitel 16**

Nervös folgte Neville dem großen silberhaarigen Mann.

Es war nicht nur die Anspannung, die ihn kalten Schweiß auf die Stirn trieb, es war auch die Tatsache, dass es Freitag war und er NICHT in der Schule war.

Stattdessen lief er nun die Gänge des Hospitals entlang.

Ganz früh am Morgen waren die beiden aufgebrochen.

Neville bekam von Madame Hooch einen der schnellsten Besen, während Sharra es vorzog, auf seinem Phönix zu reiten.

Der Vogel hatte Neville stark beeindruckt.

Nicht nur, weil es sich um einen Phönix handelte, sondern auch weil dieses Tier so gewaltig war.

Er überlegte schnell.

Damals, als er ihn in der Halle gesehen hatte, kurz bevor der Troll auftauchte, war der Vogel gerade mal so hoch wie die Erstklässler.

Inzwischen schien er aber seinen Meister bis zu den Schultern zu reichen.

Sobald sie in ankamen, waren bereits Nevilles Großmutter, einige Ärzte und ein paar Leute vom Ministerium da.

Alle sprangen entsetzt zurück, als der Riesige Phönix landete und sich in den Schatten seines Meisters zurückzog.

Neville zog noch einmal tief Luft ein, als die Gruppe vor einer Tür anhielt.

„Wir haben den Raum entsprechend Ihren Angaben vorbereitet", erklärte der Oberarzt, „Aber ich habe noch nie etwas von einen solchen Zauber gehört. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es so etwas gibt."

„Einfach mal ein bisschen mit offenen Augen durch die Welt gehen hilft", knurrte Sharra als er sich das aufgezeichnete Pentagramm betrachtete.

„Nicht schlecht", murmelte er als er sich ein Stück Kreide nahm und die letzten Feinheiten einzeichnete.

-o-

Sobald er fertig war, drehte der Silberhaarige sich um und befahl, die erste Person reinzuholen.

Neville hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an und drückte die Hand seiner Großmutter fester als die einst hübsche Gestalt von Alice Longbottom hereingeführt wurde.

Ihr Haar war ganz weiß und ihr Gesicht leer und verfallen.

Sharra betrachtete sie genau mit seiner gewohnten Grobheit und murrte nur einige Worte.

Dann wies er die Heiler an, die Frau auf einen Stuhl in einen Kreis zu stellen, der zwischen zwei Zacken des Pentagramms stand.

„Und jetzt", knurrte der Lehrer, „Wird niemand in diesen Kreis eintreten. Jede Missachtung kann zu unschönen Ergebnissen führen."

Er begab sich in die Mitte des Kreises und schnippte mit den Fingern.

Sofort leuchtete das gesamte Symbol mit einer blauen Farbe auf und helle Blitze zuckten durch die Linien hindurch.

Alice betrachtete das alles äußerst interessiert, sie verstand ja nicht, worum es ging.

Plötzlich zuckte sie zusammen und starrte in Sharras Augen.

-o-

Als Höllendämon war es Sharra gewohnt, in die Gedanken anderer einzudringen, aber solch eine Unordnung wie in dem Bewusstsein von Mrs. Longbottom hatte er nur selten gesehen.

Mit einem Seufzer versetzte er sein eigenes Bewusstsein in das von Alice, um gewissermaßen aufzuräumen.

Er wusste, dass jemand, der ihn nun angreifen würde, ein relativ leichtes Spiel hätte, aber aller Vorsicht zum Trotz musste er das hier nun beenden.

Der Bannkreis, den er aufzeichnen ließ, war in Wirklichkeit ein Schutzzauber. Das Gedankenentrümpeln war eigentlich leicht.

Wenn man ein Höllendämon war.

Er ließ seinen Körper weiter einige alte Sprüche vor sich hinmurmeln während er seine Macht benutzte, um der Unordnung Einhalt zu gebieten.

Innerhalb von wenigen Augenblicken hatte er bereits wieder große Teile der Erinnerung wieder hergestellt.

Methodisch begann er alles von Ersten Augenblicken an zu ordnen. Er ließ kleinere Dinge außen vor, die würden sich wieder von selbst einordnen sobald das Grundgerüst wieder in Ordnung war.

Die Erinnerungen rissen jäh ab sobald er die Stellen mit Bellatrix Lestrange erreichte.

Ab hier gab es keine festen Punkte mehr, nur noch ein Gewirr aus losen Einzelbildern.

„_**Was solls"**_, knurrte er mit seiner Originalstimme, _**„Damit wird sie halt leben müssen."**_

Er riss einen Großteil des Cruciatus Fluches aus den Erinnerungen und zerstörte sie.

Besser für diese Menschen, wenn sie sich nicht erinnern konnten.

Mit Beendigung seiner Arbeit versetzte er sich zurück in die reale Welt und legte noch einen Schlafzauber auf Mrs. Longbottom.

Sie sollte erst mal seine Arbeit nicht stören.

Kaum hörte der Kreis auf zu leuchten, hob er die nun bewusstlose Frau aus ihrem Stuhl und übergab sie einem Heiler, mit der Anweisung nun auch Mr. Longbottom rein zu bringen.

„Das kann noch ein langer Morgen werden", dachte er dabei.

-oOo-

Sharra tigerte draußen auf den Gängen entlang und ignorierte dabei die Ratschläge von einem realitätsfernen Gemälde eines Heilers aus dem Mittelalter.

Erst jedoch, als er ihn einen kurzen Blick zuwarf verstand das Bild den Wink und verkrümelte sich.

Er blieb noch einmal vor einer Tür stehen, überlegte einen Augenblick und öffnete sie.

Innen waren nun mehrere wirklich glückliche Leute. Neville weinte vor Freude als seine Mutter ihn ganz fest hielt. Trotz ihres herunter gekommenen Aussehens strahlte sie vor Glück.

Mr. Longbottom stand neben seiner Mutter und ließ sich von ihr alles erklären, was bis jetzt geschehen ist.

Die alte Frau schien auch Tränen zurück zu halten.

Sofort waren alle Augen auf den nun eintretenden silberhaarigen Mann gerichtet.

„Sind Sie derjenige, der uns unser Leben zurückgegeben hat?", fragte Frank Longbottom.

„Das bin ich", murrte Sharra.

„Ich danke Ihnen!", rief Neville aus. Er war schon fast in Sharras persönlichem Raum als der die Hand hochhielt und ihn sofort stoppte.

„Umarme mich, und es gibt Strafarbeiten für den Rest des Jahres!", fauchte er.

Neville sprang ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Gut", knurrte der Ältere als er sich umdrehte.

„Mr. Longbottom, ich erwarte, dass Sie zu Beginn der neuen Woche wieder in Hogwarts sind.", befahl er als er die Tür schloss.

Urgh.

Liebe, Glück und Zuneigung.

Noch ein bisschen mehr und er hätte sich übergeben.

-oOo-

Als er zurück in Hogwarts war, suchte er sofort Meo auf.

Der Pantherdämon lag gerade bequem auf einen Fenstersims und ließ sich die Sonne auf den Pelz scheinen.

„Ich hoffe wirklich für dein Wohlergehen, dass du das heute nicht den ganzen Tag gemacht hast", murrte der Höllendämon.

Meo öffnete ein Auge und blickte ihn an.

„_Oh nein, Meister"_, kam die Antwort, _„Ich habe eben noch die letzten Winkel durchsucht."_

„Ach ja? Und? Irgendetwas?"

„_Leider nicht"_, kam die bedauernde Antwort, _„Ich war selbst in den tiefsten Kerkern und bin immer näher an euren Kern heran gekommen, aber selbst in der Hintersten Ecke des Slytherin Raumes kam ich nicht näher heran."_

„Also gibt es noch tiefere Räume."

„_Womöglich, Meister"_, kam die Antwort. _„Oh. Und ich habe mit Aestor geredet sobald dieser wieder hier angekommen ist."_

„Und?"

„_Er berichtete mir, dass mehrere Schüler, unter anderen dieser Potter, sich in einem magischen Raum aufhielten und dort einige Zauber lernten."_

Er schloss das Auge wieder und rollte sich ein wenig mehr zusammen.

„_Diese Umbridge scheint sie finden zu wollen, aber die Anzahl ihrer Verbündeten beträgt nur diesen Hausmeister. Nach der Sache mit dem Troll wagt es niemand mehr, Euch zu nahe zu treten."_

„Gut", lächelte der Höllendämon.

Er ließ den Panther noch ein wenig weiterschlafen, während er zum Astronomieturm ging.

Dort rief er Aestor.

Sofort erschien der riesige Phönix und fragte nach seinen Wünschen.

Er war wirklich gewachsen. Die Nähe zu seinem Kern hatte seinem Meister bereits wieder große Mächte gegeben. Und damit war auch die Macht des Phönix angestiegen.

„Aestor, ich habe doch letztens dieses Stück Seele aus dem Jungen Potter entfernt."

„_Ja Meister. Worauf wollt ihr hinaus?"_

„Dieses Stück war _viel_ zu_ klein_. Es hätte größer sein müssen."

Er blickte den Phönix an.

„Das heißt, dass es mehr Stücken gibt. Finde sie und bring sie her."

Aestor verstand und schwang sich in die Luft.

-oOo-

Mit einem unleserlichen Gesicht schritt Lucius Malfoy den langen dunklen Gang hinab.

Er verzog keine Miene als Bellatrix ihn hämisch angrinste.

Er verzog auch keine Miene als er vor seinem Lord auf die Knie fiel.

„Ihr habt mich rufen lassen", sagte er mit einem bestimmten Ton.

Voldemorts eisige Schlangenaugen ruhten für einen Moment auf ihm.

„Was weißt du von einem Sharra Altaїr?", fragte er endlich.

„Altaїr, Mein Lord?", wunderte sich Lucius. Er schwieg einen Moment als er nachdachte. „Ich habe diesen Mann bereits einmal getroffen. Es war in der Nokturngasse", erklärte er endlich. „Aber er scheint ein mächtiger Magier zu sein, ich kann mich an keine Einzelheiten mehr erinnern."

„Mächtiger Zauberer", knurrte Voldemort, „Das stimmt. Er hat meine Verbindung mit Potter unterbrochen."

„Unterbrochen, mein Lord?", fragte Malfoy entsetzt, „Niemand kann solch eine Verbindung sprengen!"

„Er konnte", fauchte Voldemort.

Er beruhigte sich wieder. „Finde über diesen Mann alles heraus, was du kannst. Finde auch heraus, wie er diese Verbindung brechen konnte."

„Ja, mein Lord."


	16. Chapter 16

**Kapitel 16**

Nervös folgte Neville dem großen silberhaarigen Mann.

Es war nicht nur die Anspannung, die ihn kalten Schweiß auf die Stirn trieb, es war auch die Tatsache, dass es Freitag war und er NICHT in der Schule war.

Stattdessen lief er nun die Gänge des Hospitals entlang.

Ganz früh am Morgen waren die beiden aufgebrochen.

Neville bekam von Madame Hooch einen der schnellsten Besen, während Sharra es vorzog, auf seinem Phönix zu reiten.

Der Vogel hatte Neville stark beeindruckt.

Nicht nur, weil es sich um einen Phönix handelte, sondern auch weil dieses Tier so gewaltig war.

Er überlegte schnell.

Damals, als er ihn in der Halle gesehen hatte, kurz bevor der Troll auftauchte, war der Vogel gerade mal so hoch wie die Erstklässler.

Inzwischen schien er aber seinen Meister bis zu den Schultern zu reichen.

Sobald sie in ankamen, waren bereits Nevilles Großmutter, einige Ärzte und ein paar Leute vom Ministerium da.

Alle sprangen entsetzt zurück, als der Riesige Phönix landete und sich in den Schatten seines Meisters zurückzog.

Neville zog noch einmal tief Luft ein, als die Gruppe vor einer Tür anhielt.

„Wir haben den Raum entsprechend Ihren Angaben vorbereitet", erklärte der Oberarzt, „Aber ich habe noch nie etwas von einen solchen Zauber gehört. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es so etwas gibt."

„Einfach mal ein bisschen mit offenen Augen durch die Welt gehen hilft", knurrte Sharra als er sich das aufgezeichnete Pentagramm betrachtete.

„Nicht schlecht", murmelte er als er sich ein Stück Kreide nahm und die letzten Feinheiten einzeichnete.

-o-

Sobald er fertig war, drehte der Silberhaarige sich um und befahl, die erste Person reinzuholen.

Neville hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an und drückte die Hand seiner Großmutter fester als die einst hübsche Gestalt von Alice Longbottom hereingeführt wurde.

Ihr Haar war ganz weiß und ihr Gesicht leer und verfallen.

Sharra betrachtete sie genau mit seiner gewohnten Grobheit und murrte nur einige Worte.

Dann wies er die Heiler an, die Frau auf einen Stuhl in einen Kreis zu stellen, der zwischen zwei Zacken des Pentagramms stand.

„Und jetzt", knurrte der Lehrer, „Wird niemand in diesen Kreis eintreten. Jede Missachtung kann zu unschönen Ergebnissen führen."

Er begab sich in die Mitte des Kreises und schnippte mit den Fingern.

Sofort leuchtete das gesamte Symbol mit einer blauen Farbe auf und helle Blitze zuckten durch die Linien hindurch.

Alice betrachtete das alles äußerst interessiert, sie verstand ja nicht, worum es ging.

Plötzlich zuckte sie zusammen und starrte in Sharras Augen.

-o-

Als Höllendämon war es Sharra gewohnt, in die Gedanken anderer einzudringen, aber solch eine Unordnung wie in dem Bewusstsein von Mrs. Longbottom hatte er nur selten gesehen.

Mit einem Seufzer versetzte er sein eigenes Bewusstsein in das von Alice, um gewissermaßen aufzuräumen.

Er wusste, dass jemand, der ihn nun angreifen würde, ein relativ leichtes Spiel hätte, aber aller Vorsicht zum Trotz musste er das hier nun beenden.

Der Bannkreis, den er aufzeichnen ließ, war in Wirklichkeit ein Schutzzauber. Das Gedankenentrümpeln war eigentlich leicht.

Wenn man ein Höllendämon war.

Er ließ seinen Körper weiter einige alte Sprüche vor sich hinmurmeln während er seine Macht benutzte, um der Unordnung Einhalt zu gebieten.

Innerhalb von wenigen Augenblicken hatte er bereits wieder große Teile der Erinnerung wieder hergestellt.

Methodisch begann er alles von Ersten Augenblicken an zu ordnen. Er ließ kleinere Dinge außen vor, die würden sich wieder von selbst einordnen sobald das Grundgerüst wieder in Ordnung war.

Die Erinnerungen rissen jäh ab sobald er die Stellen mit Bellatrix Lestrange erreichte.

Ab hier gab es keine festen Punkte mehr, nur noch ein Gewirr aus losen Einzelbildern.

„_**Was solls"**_, knurrte er mit seiner Originalstimme, _**„Damit wird sie halt leben müssen."**_

Er riss einen Großteil des Cruciatus Fluches aus den Erinnerungen und zerstörte sie.

Besser für diese Menschen, wenn sie sich nicht erinnern konnten.

Mit Beendigung seiner Arbeit versetzte er sich zurück in die reale Welt und legte noch einen Schlafzauber auf Mrs. Longbottom.

Sie sollte erst mal seine Arbeit nicht stören.

Kaum hörte der Kreis auf zu leuchten, hob er die nun bewusstlose Frau aus ihrem Stuhl und übergab sie einem Heiler, mit der Anweisung nun auch Mr. Longbottom rein zu bringen.

„Das kann noch ein langer Morgen werden", dachte er dabei.

-oOo-

Sharra tigerte draußen auf den Gängen entlang und ignorierte dabei die Ratschläge von einem realitätsfernen Gemälde eines Heilers aus dem Mittelalter.

Erst jedoch, als er ihn einen kurzen Blick zuwarf verstand das Bild den Wink und verkrümelte sich.

Er blieb noch einmal vor einer Tür stehen, überlegte einen Augenblick und öffnete sie.

Innen waren nun mehrere wirklich glückliche Leute. Neville weinte vor Freude als seine Mutter ihn ganz fest hielt. Trotz ihres herunter gekommenen Aussehens strahlte sie vor Glück.

Mr. Longbottom stand neben seiner Mutter und ließ sich von ihr alles erklären, was bis jetzt geschehen ist.

Die alte Frau schien auch Tränen zurück zu halten.

Sofort waren alle Augen auf den nun eintretenden silberhaarigen Mann gerichtet.

„Sind Sie derjenige, der uns unser Leben zurückgegeben hat?", fragte Frank Longbottom.

„Das bin ich", murrte Sharra.

„Ich danke Ihnen!", rief Neville aus. Er war schon fast in Sharras persönlichem Raum als der die Hand hochhielt und ihn sofort stoppte.

„Umarme mich, und es gibt Strafarbeiten für den Rest des Jahres!", fauchte er.

Neville sprang ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Gut", knurrte der Ältere als er sich umdrehte.

„Mr. Longbottom, ich erwarte, dass Sie zu Beginn der neuen Woche wieder in Hogwarts sind.", befahl er als er die Tür schloss.

Urgh.

Liebe, Glück und Zuneigung.

Noch ein bisschen mehr und er hätte sich übergeben.

-oOo-

Als er zurück in Hogwarts war, suchte er sofort Meo auf.

Der Pantherdämon lag gerade bequem auf einen Fenstersims und ließ sich die Sonne auf den Pelz scheinen.

„Ich hoffe wirklich für dein Wohlergehen, dass du das heute nicht den ganzen Tag gemacht hast", murrte der Höllendämon.

Meo öffnete ein Auge und blickte ihn an.

„_Oh nein, Meister"_, kam die Antwort, _„Ich habe eben noch die letzten Winkel durchsucht."_

„Ach ja? Und? Irgendetwas?"

„_Leider nicht"_, kam die bedauernde Antwort, _„Ich war selbst in den tiefsten Kerkern und bin immer näher an euren Kern heran gekommen, aber selbst in der Hintersten Ecke des Slytherin Raumes kam ich nicht näher heran."_

„Also gibt es noch tiefere Räume."

„_Womöglich, Meister"_, kam die Antwort. _„Oh. Und ich habe mit Aestor geredet sobald dieser wieder hier angekommen ist."_

„Und?"

„_Er berichtete mir, dass mehrere Schüler, unter anderen dieser Potter, sich in einem magischen Raum aufhielten und dort einige Zauber lernten."_

Er schloss das Auge wieder und rollte sich ein wenig mehr zusammen.

„_Diese Umbridge scheint sie finden zu wollen, aber die Anzahl ihrer Verbündeten beträgt nur diesen Hausmeister. Nach der Sache mit dem Troll wagt es niemand mehr, Euch zu nahe zu treten."_

„Gut", lächelte der Höllendämon.

Er ließ den Panther noch ein wenig weiterschlafen, während er zum Astronomieturm ging.

Dort rief er Aestor.

Sofort erschien der riesige Phönix und fragte nach seinen Wünschen.

Er war wirklich gewachsen. Die Nähe zu seinem Kern hatte seinem Meister bereits wieder große Mächte gegeben. Und damit war auch die Macht des Phönix angestiegen.

„Aestor, ich habe doch letztens dieses Stück Seele aus dem Jungen Potter entfernt."

„_Ja Meister. Worauf wollt ihr hinaus?"_

„Dieses Stück war _viel_ zu_ klein_. Es hätte größer sein müssen."

Er blickte den Phönix an.

„Das heißt, dass es mehr Stücken gibt. Finde sie und bring sie her."

Aestor verstand und schwang sich in die Luft.

-oOo-

Mit einem unleserlichen Gesicht schritt Lucius Malfoy den langen dunklen Gang hinab.

Er verzog keine Miene als Bellatrix ihn hämisch angrinste.

Er verzog auch keine Miene als er vor seinem Lord auf die Knie fiel.

„Ihr habt mich rufen lassen", sagte er mit einem bestimmten Ton.

Voldemorts eisige Schlangenaugen ruhten für einen Moment auf ihm.

„Was weißt du von einem Sharra Altaїr?", fragte er endlich.

„Altaїr, Mein Lord?", wunderte sich Lucius. Er schwieg einen Moment als er nachdachte. „Ich habe diesen Mann bereits einmal getroffen. Es war in der Nokturngasse", erklärte er endlich. „Aber er scheint ein mächtiger Magier zu sein, ich kann mich an keine Einzelheiten mehr erinnern."

„Mächtiger Zauberer", knurrte Voldemort, „Das stimmt. Er hat meine Verbindung mit Potter unterbrochen."

„Unterbrochen, mein Lord?", fragte Malfoy entsetzt, „Niemand kann solch eine Verbindung sprengen!"

„Er konnte", fauchte Voldemort.

Er beruhigte sich wieder. „Finde über diesen Mann alles heraus, was du kannst. Finde auch heraus, wie er diese Verbindung brechen konnte."

„Ja, mein Lord."


	17. Chapter 17

**Kapitel 17**

Es ging bereits auf Weihnachten zu.

Sharra _hasste_ Weihnachten. Schon immer.

Und gerade jetzt in der modernen Zeit, in der Weihnachten einfach nur noch kitschig war, war es unerträglich.

Schon in Tokio, wo der Weihnachtsrummel noch schlimmer war als hier in England, war der Höllendämon immer mies gelaunt.

Damals hatte er auch den Agenten gekillt, der mit ihm zusammen gearbeitet hat.

Rum war sein Name und allein schon sein Auftreten und seine Art und Weise hatten ihn eigentlich in das Fadenkreuz seines Partners Gin gebracht.

Und dann war da dieser eine Tag an dem alles mies ging.

Ohne zu zögern hatte Sharra damals seinen gesamten angestauten Frust an Rum ausgelassen.

Mit dem Ergebnis dass er erst zwei Jahre später einen neuen Partner erhielt und ihn ausnahmslos Alle von der Zeit zwischen November und Januar mieden.

Nun, da das nicht mehr ging, war er wirklich schlechter Laune. Er verteilte Strafarbeiten oder Punktabzüge für Kleinigkeiten und sobald er irgendwo auftauchte, verschwanden die Schüler mit einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit.

Während des Unterrichts waren sie alle immer sehr still und aufmerksam, da jedes Zucken eine Raserei auslösen könnte.

Selbst die Lehrer mieden ihren Kollegen während dieser Zeit.

Peeves mied ihn schon seit dem Vorstellungsgespräch bei Dumbledore.

Aber nun kam er in seine Räume geschwebt.

„Dämonen- und Phönixhalter!", rief er als er die Tür passierte, „Peeves will mit dir reden!"

Er sah sich um, sah den unheimlichen Mann aber nicht.

Dafür kam Meo aus seiner Ecke hervor gesprungen und knurrte ihn bedrohlich an.

„_Er ist nicht hier!"_, fauchte der Dämon den Poltergeist an. _„Was willst du?"_

„Ich rede nur mit deinem Meister", lachte Peeves, „Ich habe ihn etwas wichtiges zu sagen."

„_Über was?"_

„Über Pinkie Dolly", lachte der Poltergeist weiter.

Meo überlegte kurz und deutete dann mit seinem Kopf zum Badezimmer.

„_Beeil dich, Geist"_, knurrte er dabei, _„Meister ist sehr ungehalten."_

-o-

Sharra versuchte, sich im heißen Wasser zu entspannen. Die Arme hatte er hinter sich auf den Sims gestützt und den Kopf zurück in den Nacken gelegt.

Er dachte darüber nach, wie er tiefer unter das Schloss gelangen sollte.

Vielleicht könnte er einen Tunnel graben?

Nein, entschied er sich nach kurzem Überlegen. Zu langwierig, zu auffällig und vor allem könnte er dabei die Fundamente des Schlosses beschädigen.

Er registrierte Peeves Anwesenheit, machte sich aber nicht die Mühe zu ihm zu schauen.

„Was willst du?", fragte er genervt.

„Ich habe Informationen über Pinkie Dolly", kreischte Peeves vergnügt als er um die Feuerschale herum huschte.

„Und die wären?"

„Sie hat eine Schülerin mit Veritaserum zugedröhnt und weiß nun, wer die aus dem Raum der Wünsche sind."

Er quietschte vergnügt bei dem Gedanken daran.

„Und nun will sie sämtlichen Mitgliedern von Dumbledores Armee das Veritaserum geben, damit sie sie von der Schule werfen kann."

„Ist das so?"

Sharra lachte. „Nun, wenn das so ist, dann will ich, dass du eine Sache für mich machst."

Mit einer Handbewegung ließ er eine silberne Phiole erscheinen.

„Siehst du das, Peeves?", fragte er als er die dunkle Flüssigkeit darin ein wenig bewegte.

„Ja?"

„Geh in die Vorratskammer von Umbridge und tu dieses Zeug in ihre Kanne.

Sorge dafür, dass alle denselben Tee bekommen."

Peeves betrachtete die Phiole interessiert. „Und. Was macht es?"

„Eine interessante Reaktion und eine Neutralisation des Veritaserums."

Sharra grinste dämonisch.

„Bleib versteckt, sobald du den Befehl ausgeführt hast. Dann kannst du eine interessante Reaktion sehen."

Peeves lachte wie irre, schnappte sich die Phiole und wollte gerade davon rasen, als Sharra ihn zurück hielt.

„Peeves. Was ist die tiefste Stelle im Schloss?"

„Keine Ahnung", kicherte der Geist, „Frag Potty."

-oOo-

Die gesamte DA wurde aufgerieben.

Sie wussten, wer sie verraten hatte, aber dann wieder, es war das Ergebnis einer Erpressung.

Alle standen vor Umbridges Tisch, Blicke gesenkt damit sie den Hass nicht sehen konnte.

„Nun, wenn ihr mir nicht freiwillig sagen wollt, worum es bei dieser Schülervereinigung geht, dann gibt es wohl keine Wahl", zwitscherte sie mit ihrer fröhlichen Stimme.

„Dolores?", kam eine Stimme von der Tür. Sharra kam geradewegs auf sie zu.

„Ich habe gehört Sie hätten gerade irgendetwas zu tun- oh. Tee."

Umbridge erschien nicht gerade begeistert, als dieser Silberhaarige Mann heran trat und sich die Tasse wegschnappte.

Er trank einen Schluck und verzog nicht einmal das Gesicht.

„Ein bisschen zu stark, wenn Sie mich fragen."

Dolores überlegte einen Moment.

Das könnte vielleicht doch ganz nützlich sein.

Sie setzte ihr nettes Gesicht auf. „Mr. Altaїr, sagen Sie mir bitte, woher sie kommen."

Und Sharra fing an zu erzählen.

Nur log er so offensichtlich, dass Umbridge es bald aufgab.

Aber auch Harry begann zu lügen.

Was war nur mit dem Tee los?

Sie sollten die Wahrheit erzählen?

Mit einem frustrierten Grunzen griff Umbridge nach ihrer eigenen Tasse, die ebenfalls mit dem Tee aus der Kanne gefüllt war.

Doch als sie gerade geschluckt hatte, bemerkte sie eine Veränderung in dem Gesicht ihres Kollegen.

Er grinste, nicht nur ein wenig, sondern setzte sogar ein wirklich unangenehmes Gesicht auf.

Kurz, ein so genanntes Rape Face.

„Und jetzt", sagte er mit einer sehr wohlgefälligen Stimme, „Sehen wir Mrs. Dolores Umbridges richtiges Gesicht."

Die Schüler starrten erst entsetzt.

Dann brachen sie in Gelächter aus.


	18. Chapter 18

**Kapitel 18**

Kaum hatte Umbridge an ihrem Tee genippt, spürte sie eine eigenartige Energie durch ihren Körper strömen.

Plötzlich wurde alles größer- oder wurde sie einfach nur immer kleiner?

„Ein… Zaubertrank", krächzte sie mühsam, aber sie hörte nur ein Quietschen.

Und plötzlich stand Sharra vor ihrem Tisch und hielt ihr einen Spiegel entgegen.

Umbridge muss wohl ziemlich entsetzt gewesen sein, denn was immer ihr Kollege ihr in den Tee getan hatte, sie wurde verwandelt.

In eine Fußballgroße, pinke Kröte.

Sämtliche Schüler bogen sich vor Lachen während Sharra sie triumphierend an den Hinterbeinen hochzog.

„Nun, Dolores", grinste er, „Ich hoffe, Sie haben Ihre Lektion gelernt."

Die Kröte wehrte sich schwach, hatte aber keine Krallen oder Zähne.

Gelangweilt ließ der Lehrer sie auf ihren Tisch zurückfallen und deutete den Schülern an, ihre Zauberstäbe zu nehmen und den Raum zu verlassen.

Auch Peeves wurde sichtbar und verschwand ebenfalls. Aber er lachte dabei wie ein Irrer.

„Keine Angst", flüsterte der Höllendämon Umbridge zu, „In drei bis vier Stunden sind Sie wieder hergestellt."

Dann verließ auch er den Raum.

-o-

Der silberhaarige Lehrer war inzwischen höchst zufrieden.

Gut, er war sonst nie so fies, dass er Leute in Kröten verwandelt.

Aber alles, um seiner Frustration über Weihnachten ein bisschen Luft zu machen. Dafür hatte er sich sogar wie der Mechaniker der Organisation, Raki, verhalten.

Mit einem Grinsen klappte er den Camcorder zusammen.

Das war immer noch sein altes Verhalten als Verbrecher.

‚Findest du gutes Material- behalte es. Es könnte sich als Erpressungsmaterial als nützlich erweisen.'

Er hörte aber ein Klopfen an seiner Tür, sodass er die Kamera wieder im Tisch verschwinden ließ.

Erst dann öffnete er die Tür.

„Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger und Mr. Weasley", begrüßte er sie kalt, „Was ist der Grund Ihres Erscheinens?"

Harry und Ron drucksten herum, aber Hermine platzte gleich heraus.

„Sie waren das doch mit Umbridges Tee, oder?"

Sharra hob die Augenbraue. Bevor er antwortete, ließ er die Schüler erst einmal Platz nehmen.

„Das stimmt", gab er schließlich zu, „Ich war das. Immerhin hat es euch dabei geholfen, selbst unter dem Einfluss von Veritaserum zu lügen, oder?"

„Aber… wie?", fragte Hermine entsetzt, „Warum konnten wir lügen, aber auf Umbridge hatte es diesen- zugegeben witzigen- Effekt?"

Sharra seufzte genervt. „Was bringt euch denn euer Tränkelehrer bei? Er sollte euch doch eigentlich schon beigebracht haben, dass man Tränke ganz speziell auf eine Person zuschneiden kann. Auf alle anderen hätte der Trank dann einen sekundären Effekt."

Hermine starrte ihn an.

„So etwas gibt es?"

„Dann danke ich Ihnen, dass Sie uns gegen Umbridge geholfen haben", setzte Harry fort.

Der Silberhaarige winkte ab. „Das war keinesfalls für euch", erklärte er, „Das war einzig und allein für mich. Ich kann diese Person eh nicht leiden."

„Dann kennen Sie wirklich keine Furcht", murmelte Ron, „So mit dem Ministerium umzuspringen…"

Sharra sah ihn gelangweilt an. „Was können diese Würmer denn gegen mich tun? Mir den Zauberstab abnehmen? Mich nach Askaban schicken?"

Er lächelte ein eisiges Lächeln. „Ich sage euch das eine. Im Gegensatz zu dem, was mir bereits passiert ist, ist Askaban ein Urlaubstrip."

„Und… die Dementoren?"

„Snack für Zwischendurch im besten Falle", kam die Antwort.

Die drei Freunde sahen sich etwas entsetzt an.

Sie waren sich nicht sicher, ob das nun Geflunkert war oder nicht. Immerhin waren Dementoren mit die gefährlichsten Wesen auf dieser Welt.

„Aber nun habe ich eine Frage."

Die drei blickten zu Ihrem Lehrer auf.

„Was ist der Tiefste Raum in diesem Schloss?"

Sie stockten. „Uh… die Slytherinräume", murmelte Harry.

Plötzlich spürte er wieder diese eisigen Augen.

„Tiefer, Mr. Potter", knurrte der Höllendämon, „Viel tiefer."

Die drei sahen einander entsetzt an, aber am Ende entschied sich Harry dann doch, ihm das zu verraten.

„Die Kammer des Schreckens", murmelte er, „Erbaut von Salazar Slytherin bei der Gründung von Hogwarts."

„Und?"

„Er sperrte seinerzeit ein gewaltiges Monstrum darin ein und als es freikam, mussten wir gegen es vorgehen."

„Interessant", kam die Antwort.

„Da gibt es noch mehr zu wissen!", warf Harry schnell ein, „Der Eingang lässt sich nur von denjenigen öffnen, der Parsel spricht."

Der Lehrer betrachtete sie noch einen Moment.

„Nun gut", schloss er schließlich. „Damit wäre meine Frage geklärt."

Mit einer Handbewegung öffnete er die Tür. „Nun verlasst meine Räumlichkeiten und sprecht nicht von diesem Gespräch eben. Andernfalls werde ich Ihnen Strafarbeiten auferlegen."

Die Kinder verschwanden während der Höllendämon aus dem Fenster blickte. Er sah auf den Verbotenen Wald und lächelte ein wenig.

Er wusste nun, wo er zu suchen hatte.

Und er würde sich demnächst dorthin begeben.

Aber zuerst einmal würde er sich diesen Wald genauer ansehen. Es schien als gäbe es dort einige interessante Pflanzen.

Und besser als Weihnachten war der Wald auf alle Fälle.


	19. Chapter 19

**Kapitel 19**

Es war Nacht. Es schien kein Mond. Und es war Schweinekalt.

Die ersten beiden Dinge ließen sich ja noch leicht überstehen. Aber das letzte verachtete er.

Sharra murrte einige Flüche, als er seinen Schal fester zog.

Er _hasste_ Kälte. Fast noch mehr als Weihnachten.

Er schloss kurz die Augen und stand nur da, als er seine Umgebung vor seinen Inneren Auge erfasste.

Da war sie wieder.

Er spürte das, diese dämonische Energie.

Langsam setzte er sich in Bewegung. Er spürte, dass er immer näher kam.

Und plötzlich waren die Bäume verschwunden.

Er stand mitten auf einer Lichtung, aber der Boden war kein fester Grund.

Es war weicher grauer Sand, aber es gab keine Anzeichen von Steinen oder irgendwelchem Leben.

Er kniete sich hin und nahm eine steckte seine Hand in den Boden.

Mhm, dieses Zeug hier schien kein Ende zu nehmen.

Er hob eine handvoll Sand nach oben und betrachtete es gründlich. Oh ja. Hier waren Spuren dämonischer Energie und das nicht zu knapp.

Seine Ohren pickten plötzlich ein Geräusch auf.

Schritte… Hufgeklapper?

Er fuhr herum, Waffe gezogen.

Und blickte geradewegs in tiefblaue Augen mit schlitzförmigen, roten Pupillen.

Ein pferdeartiges Wesen. Schwarz mit einem Satz gewaltiger Flügel und einem einzelnen Horn.

Erschrocken bäumte es sich auf und verschwand wieder im Dickicht.

Sharra hielt es nicht auf, sondern verstaute seine Waffe wieder.

„Mhm. Eigenartig", murmelte er dabei.

Er wollte sich noch ein wenig weiter umsehen, als er das silberne Licht eines Patronus sah.

Er erkannte die Form eines Phönix und der Patronus stoppte direkt vor ihm und sprach zu ihm mit Dumbledores Stimme, dass er sich am Grindmaulplatz 12 einfinden solle. Und das so schnell wie möglich.

Mit einem genervten Seufzer verschwand der Höllendämon.

-oOo-

„Albus, bist du wirklich sicher dass das sein muss?", fragte McGonagall nervös, „Ich meine, du hast gesehen wie er mit einem Gegner umspringt."

„Ja meine Liebe. Es muss sein", gab der Schulleiter zu. „Und vielleicht können wir gerade dieses Verhalten gut gebrauchen."

Er sah sich kurz in der Wohnstube am Grindmaulplatz 12 um. „Und wir müssen etwas über ihn in Erfahrung bringen."

Moody grunzte kurz. „Es stimmt", meinte er, „Immerhin wissen wir nichts über diesen Altaїr. Wir wissen ja noch nicht einmal, was seine Motivationen sind, wo seine Ziele liegen, wem er zugehört."

„Nicht zum Ministerium und nicht zu Voldemort, soviel ist sicher", knurrte Snape aus seiner Ecke heraus.

„Wirklich?", fragte McGonagall unsicher.

„Sehr sicher", kam die Antwort, „Immerhin hatte dieser Altaїr die Verbindung zwischen Voldemort und Potter gekappt. Der Dunkle Lord wollte Harry mit falschen Informationen füttern und ihn letzten Endes dazu bringen, in das Ministerium einzudringen."

Er blickte zur Decke auf. „Außerdem ist Nagini verschwunden und Voldemort hat Lucius bereits beauftragt, Informationen über ihn zu sammeln. Nur hat der keine gefunden. Das einzige, was von ihm existiert sind die Papiere, die McNair gefälscht hatte."

„Also haben wir gar nichts."

„So ziemlich."

Moody knurrte nur. „Dann sollte ich mein magisches Auge auf ihn haben", murmelte er, „Mich würde es interessieren, was Crouch mit seinen Andeutungen meinte." Er grunzte kurz. „Weißer Dämon. Hah!"

„Nun", meinte Dumbledore, „Er sollte gleich kommen. Fragen wir ihn doch einfach."

Alle Blicke waren auf den Kamin gerichtet. Eigentlich sollten jetzt gleich die Flammen grün werden.

Aber anstatt grün zu werden, schlugen die Flammen plötzlich mannshoch aus dem Kamin und wurden komplett schwarz.

Das Feuer wirbelte einige Male und schlug plötzlich in blutrot um und versengten alles, was in ihrer Nähe war.

Selbst der Steinfußboden begann zu glühen.

Mit einem Mal brüllte das Feuer auf und erstarb komplett, nachdem es die Gestalt des silberhaarigen Mannes freigegeben hatte.

Minerva, die gerade noch neben den Kamin stand hatte sich urplötzlich in ihre Katzengestalt verwandelt und ging hinter Sirius in Deckung. Fauchend.

„Warum ruft ihr mich um diese Zeit hierher?", knurrte Sharra wütend. „Denkt ihr denn wirklich, ich hätte nichts Besseres zu tun, als hierher nach London zu kommen?"

Die Anwesenden starrten ihn an und es herrschten einige Minuten entsetzte Stille.

Endlich hatte Dumbledore jedoch genug Mut zusammen genommen, um den jungen Mann anzureden.

„Friede mein Freund", meinte der alte Mann mit einer beruhigenden Geste, „Es ist Weihnachtszeit."

Sharra starrte ihn an.

Und Dumbledore erkannte, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte.

„Was… war… das… gerade?", knurrte er bedrohlich. Das Kaminfeuer loderte sofort wieder auf und die Raumtemperatur stieg drastisch an.

„Ein Fest… ein Fest soll mich zum Frieden animieren?"

Er war nicht besonders laut, aber seine gesamte Ausstrahlung ließ fast alle Anwesenden zurückschrumpfen.

Snape rettete die Situation jedoch, als er vor Dumbledore sprang.

„Er ist nun mal ein bisschen alt und senil", erklärte der Tränkelehrer ein wenig außer Atem, „Und er erwartet, dass man alles ruhig und mit Gesprächen lösen kann. Er hat den Merlinorden erster Klasse und normalerweise funktioniert das auch."

Sharra trat einen Schritt zur Seite. „Dann hat er jetzt aber ein Problem. Ich bin Ausländer und lasse mich von so etwas nicht beeindrucken. Ich habe schon genug gesehen und…"

Er stockte.

Als Höllendämon war er es gewohnt, immer die Gedanken der umstehenden Personen zu lesen, sodass das bereits zu einem Hintergrundrauschen geworden ist.

Aber nun hörte er die Gedanken von Mad Eye Moody als ob er laut sprechen würde.

„Weißer… Dämon…"

-o-

Moody war unwillkürlich einige Schritte zurückgetreten sobald dieser Altaїr aufgetaucht war.

Sein normales Auge hatte ihm gesagt, dass das einfach nur ein großer unheimlicher Mann war.

Sein Magisches Auge jedoch sagte ihm, dass dies ein weißer Dämon war.

Ein weißer Drei-Meter Dämon mit gewaltigen Krallen.

Plötzlich fixierte er den Auror mit seinen Smaragdartigen Augen.

„_**Du!"**_, zischte seine Stimme.

Moody krümmte unter Schmerzen, realisierte jedoch dass er auf einmal nicht mehr in einem Haus stand.

Stattdessen stand er nun mitten auf einem Feld, der Dämon nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt.

„_**Ein magisches Auge, hm?"**_

Das weiße, Konturlose Gesicht war auf einmal nur Zentimeter von seinem entfernt.

„_**Zu schade. Du hast mich gesehen und ich kann es nicht zulassen, dass irgendjemand das weiß."**_

Er legte seine dreißig Zentimeter lange Kralle unter sein Kinn.

„_**Mhmhm. Was mach ich nur mit dir?"**_

Diese grünen Augen bohrten sich durch ihn hindurch.

„_**Ich könnte natürlich deine Erinnerung löschen, sodass du keine Erinnerung mehr hast…oder…"**_

Moody stockte der Atem. Der Dämon war auf einmal fort.

Plötzlich jedoch stand er direkt hinter ihm, die Krallen auf seine Schultern gelegt und den Kopf direkt neben seinen.

„_**Oder ich reiß dir hier und jetzt die Seele heraus. Weißt du, ich habe schon viel zu lange keinen ordentlichen Happen mehr bekommen."**_

Der Auror wirbelte herum um den Dämon einige Flüche entgegen zu werfen.

Sein Körper erstarrte jedoch als er das Funkeln in dessen Augen sah.

Und dann begann das Maske aufzusplittern.

Mit einem grausigen Knirschen brach das Gesicht des Dämons komplett auf.

Und Moody starrte in einen Finsteren Schlund.


	20. Chapter 20

**Kapitel 20**

Die Anwesenden bemerkten gar nicht, was mit Moody geschah. Für sie vergingen gerade einmal Sekundenbruchteile.

Der alte Mann sackte in seinen Lehnstuhl zusammen, und keiner der anderen registrierte das.

Sharra setzte unbekümmert fort: „Ihr habt mir noch gar nicht erzählt, warum ich eigentlich herkommen sollte."

Dumbledore übernahm das Reden.

„Wie stehen Sie eigentlich zum Ministerium? Und Voldemort?"

„Ministerium?", fragte der Silberhaarige amüsiert. „Ein Haufen Idioten, die es nicht schaffen ihren Job richtig zu machen. Stattdessen orientieren sie sich an ihrem eigenen Ermessen und erlassen irgendwelche hirnrissigen Regeln. Bei all dieser Korruption war es ja nur eine Frage der Zeit bis etwas wie Voldemort aus seinem Versteck kriecht."

Gelangweilt drehte er seine Haarsträhne zwischen seinen Fingern. „Und zu Voldemort: Er ist ein widerliches Stück. Will nicht sterben und zerreißt für so etwas seine eigene Seele in winzige Teile. Benutzt seine Handlanger weil er selbst sich zu fein ist, seine Feinde in Grund und Boden zu stampfen."

Er schnaubte verächtlich. „Ich hasse Feiglinge. Und ich _hasse_ Verräter. Und dieser Voldemort ist eindeutig beides."

Dumbledore sah erstaunt zu dem anderen hinüber.

Wer immer Sharra war und woher er auch kam, er fürchtete weder das Ministerium noch Voldemort.

Dumbledore sah ihn fest an. „Nun denn, was halten Sie davon, im Orden des Phönix gemeinsam mit uns gegen den Dunklen Lord zu kämpfen?"

„Gemeinsam. Gegen den Dunklen Lord?"

Sharra lachte einmal kurz auf.

„Niemals", knurrte er bedrohlich. „Ich verfolge meine eigenen Ziele und ich habe keinerlei Interesse daran, mich an irgendjemanden zu binden. Mein letzter Partner hatte mich nämlich bei so einer Gelegenheit verraten und ich mag keine weiteren Versuche bei so was."

Er drehte sich um und ging zur Tür. „Und im Übrigen", murrte er als er Dumbledore noch einmal anblickte, „Ich mag deine Geheimniskrämerei nicht, alter Mann. Ich konnte so etwas noch nie leiden."

Er lächelte leicht. „Eine Bekannte von mir hatte das ohnehin viel besser hinbekommen."

Sharra dachte wieder an Vermouth. Eigentlich müsste er mal gucken, wie es ihr denn ging. Immerhin gehörte ihre Seele ja ihm.

Obwohl er von dem Ausgang dieses Gesprächs enttäuscht war, wies Dumbledore Snape und Sirius an, ihren Gast zum Ausgang zu geleiten.

Das Porträt von Mrs. Black bemerkte den Mann und begann sofort zu keifen.

Der Höllendämon sah gleichgültig zu ihr hinüber, dann schnappte er seine Finger zusammen und setzte das Bild in Brand.

Sofort verstummte das Gekeife und Sharra verließ das Haus an der Grindmaulstraße 12.

Im Fortgehen hörte er noch die Gedanken von den dort Anwesenden, die versuchten Mad Eye wieder aufzuwecken.

Er lächelte leicht. Immerhin war das eben seine erste richtige Mahlzeit seit nun schon mehr als einem Jahr.

-oOo-

Einige Tage später fiel ihm das eigenartige Tier wieder ein, das er im Verbotenen Wald gesehen hatte.

Er blickte sich auf dem Gang um. Es war gerade Mittagspause, aber er war nicht in der Großen Halle.

Um ehrlich zu sein, war er seit der Sache mit dem Orden des Phönix nicht mehr da gewesen.

Einfach, weil er keine Fragen beantworten wollte.

Und weil er es langsam leid war, immer wieder Umbridges Gesicht zu sehen.

Er hatte ihr schon mehrmals Krötenbilder zukommen lassen und ihr gedroht, das auch dem Ministerium zu schicken. Umbridges Reaktion war es daher, ihn mit Blicken ermorden zu wollen.

Er zuckte die Schultern und lief zum Eingangsportal hinab.

-o-

Wenig später klopfte er an Hagrids Hütte. Der Halbriese öffnete ihm und war überrascht den Lehrer zu sehen.

„Ja? Was ist los?", fragt er ein wenig verwirrt.

„Hagrid. Ich habe vor einigen Tagen ein Tier im Wald gesehen und wollte jetzt fragen was das war."

„Ein Tier?", Hagrid strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Endlich war er in seinen Element. „Was für ein Tier?"

„Schwarzes Pferd", kam die Antwort.

„Oh. Ein Thestral dann?"

„Nein. Ein Schwarzen Pferd mit Flügeln und einem Horn." Sharra beschrieb ganz genau, wo er es gesehen hatte.

„Ohhh", meinte Hagrid erstaunt. „Das Tier also?"

Er schwieg für einen Moment. „Nach dem Tierchen zu gucken würd ich dir aber nicht empfehlen", sagt er schließlich. „Es hat irgendetwas mit dunkler Magie zu tun. Es macht jedenfalls auch den Acromantulas Angst."

„Und wie genau kam denn solch ein Wesen zustande?"

Hagrid zuckte die Schultern.

„Soweit ich das mitbekommen habe, ist letztes Jahr einer der Abraxanerhengste in den Verbotenen Wald gelaufen. Ich denke, er hat sich dort mit einem Einhorn gepaart.

Aber irgendwas schien da nicht zu stimmen. Das Fohlen wurde viel zu schnell und vor allem mit Schwarzem Fell geboren. Es wurde von seiner Herde verstoßen."

Er stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Jedenfalls lebte es seither in der Nähe einer unheimlichen Lichtung und ist immer Bösartiger geworden. Es hat sogar versucht, mich zu beißen. Es wuchs auch viel zu schnell heran und versetzt jetzt sogar die Zentauren in Panik."

„Wirklich", murmelte der Lehrer.

Er dachte für einen Moment nach.

Etwas Reines wie ein Einhorn konnte natürlich durch die Dunklen Mächte eines Dämons korrumpiert und selbst zu einem Dämon werden.

So wie sein alter Diener Humbaba.

Sharra lächelte leicht. Es sollte kein Problem sein, an dieses Tierchen ranzukommen, dachte er sich.

Er war schnell einen Blick zu dem Gatter direkt am Waldesrand.

„Ich rate. Dieses Gatter ist dazu da, dieses Geschöpf zu halten, oder?"

„Ja", gab der Halbriese zu, „Aber ich konnte es bis jetzt nicht einfangen."

„Lassen Sie mich das mal machen."

Damit verschwand der silberhaarige Lehrer zwischen den Bäumen.

-o-

Sehr schnell fand er die Lichtung wieder.

Langsam schritt er über den weichen Sand bis zu dem Schwarzen Baum in der Mitte. Der Baum schien schon sehr alt zu sein, die Blätter hingen trocken herab und er war bei irgendeinem Unwetter gespalten worden.

Sharra trat näher, von dort kam die dämonische Präsenz.

Er lief ein paar Mal um den Baum herum bis er endlich eine Höhlung entdeckte.

In dieser Höhlung lag ein schwarzes Buch.

Sharra brach das Holz weg um besser heran zu kommen.

Endlich hielt er es in den Händen. Es war wirklich alt und in Dämonenschrift verfasst.

Es war aus Atlantis und es waren einige wirkungsvolle Verteidigungs- und Angriffszauber darin. Wenn man das Wasser gegen Feuer ersetzte, könnte man tausende von Menschen töten.

Der Höllendämon blätterte schnell durch und erkannte, dass dies die Schrift seiner Schwester Zunique war.

Er lächelte als er sich an diese Zeit erinnerte.

Vor 10.000 Jahren gehörte diese Welt seiner Schwester, dem Höllendämon des Wassers.

Sie arbeitete damals mit dem König von Atlantis zusammen und lehrte ihn und seinen Magiern einige Zaubersprüche.

Er, Ennes'Sharra, wollte diesen Planeten genauso haben und so kam es zu einen apokalyptischen Kampf zwischen den Geschwistern.

Da sie damals Atlantis als den Austragungsort wählten, ging leider die gesamte Stadt drauf.

Sharra zuckte die Schultern als er das Buch wegsteckte. Es war eine verdammt hübsche Stadt, nur leider viel zu nass.

Jedenfalls hatte er damals gegen Zunique gewonnen und diesen Planeten beansprucht.

Er sah sich in dem Wald noch einmal um.

Nun denn. Er würde sich das Buch mal ansehen, wenn er zurück war.

Und wenn er sich diese Horcruxe angesehen hatte, die Aestor ihm gebracht hatte.

Schnellen Schrittes verschwand er zwischen den Bäumen.

-oOo-

Eine halbe Stunde Später sah Hagrid den Silberhaarigen aus dem Wald treten.

Ihm nach folgte das dämonische Pferd.

Hagrid fiel fast die Kinnlade auf den Boden.

Wie um alles in der Welt konnte dieser Mann nur solche Kreaturen bändigen?


	21. Chapter 21

**Kapitel 21**

Sharra lehnte am Gatter und beobachtete seinen neusten Begleiter genau.

Es war nur ein Tier, aber es zeigte Anzeichen von höherer Intelligenz.

Etwas länger in seinem Einfluss und es würde schon bald die Gabe zu sprechen bekommen.

Auf Kosten seines Aussehens, natürlich.

Denn heilige Wesen wie Einhörner wurden wirklich massiv durch dämonische Präsenzen beeinflusst.

Sharra wusste, dass sein älterer Bruder Lucifer dereinst ein Einhorn besaß. Und das Tierchen sah inzwischen nicht mehr aus wie eins. Es war nun mehr wie ein Pferdeskelett mit ein wenig Haut und ein paar Muskeln, aber es brannte heißer als die Hölle und hatte schon ein paar nette Tricks drauf.

Nicht mehr lange und Sharra war sich sicher, dass dieses Tier ähnlich aussehen würde.

Er hatte Hagrid die Namenswahl überlassen und er hatte das Tier Kerian genannt. Als Rassenbezeichnung sowie als Name.

Kein Lehrer war in seiner Nähe und es hatte sich auch keiner mehr in seiner Nähe blicken lassen.

Es war ihm egal.

Etwas abwesend streichelte er der Kreatur über den Kopf.

Vielleicht sollte er sich einen Sattel zulegen?

Wäre jedenfalls nicht schlecht.

Sharra sah noch einmal in das Buch seiner Schwester. Er wunderte sich, wie es in den Baum gekommen war, da Zunique normalerweise Landgänge mied und die meisten ihrer Diener ebenfalls.

Er blätterte weiter.

Mhm. Dieser eine Zauber hier beschrieb wie man einen Eiszapfen aus Wasser erschaffen konnte. Allerdings bräuchte man dazu Wasser. Und einen Bannkreis darin.

Vielleicht konnte man auch Lava und Gestein dafür nehmen?

Er würde es mal ausprobieren, soviel war sicher.

Der Silberhaarige klappte das Buch zu und blickte zum Schloss hinauf. Irgendwo dort war der Eingang zu der Kammer des Schreckens, aber er wusste nicht wo der war. Er müsste wohl noch mal Potter fragen.

Er blieb einen Moment in der Sonne stehen. Es war nun Anfang Januar und seine Laune hatte sich merklich gebessert. Weihnachten war vorbei und zu Neujahr hatte er sich selbst die Freude gemacht und Vermouth ein Amulett zukommen lassen, mit dem sie sich verständigen können. Fast wie ein Handy, nur als Schmuckstück getarnt.

Sharra brauchte jemanden, mit dem er reden konnte, der nicht gleich in Panik vor ihm wegrannte.

Seit er sich damals verwandelt hat, waren Chianti, Korn, Kir und Vodka immer sichtlich nervös um ihn herum.

Einzig Vermouth hatte kaum Furcht.

Und jemand wie sie war wirklich eine Wohltat. Auch wenn sie ihn mit ihrer Art immer wieder nervte.

-o-

Er stand wohl schon eine ganze Weile am Gatter, als er einige Schüler aus Slytherin näher kommen sah.

Sie schienen alle nervös zu sein.

„Mr. Altaїr?"

„Was ist?", fragte er kühl.

„Wir wollten Ihnen eigentlich nur eine Warnung zukommen lassen.", meinte der zuvorderst stehende Schüler.

„Eine Warnung? Über was?"

„Umbridge", meinte ein Mädchen, „Sie stehen bei ihr auf der schwarzen Liste und wir haben mitbekommen, wie sie dem Ministerium geschrieben hat."

Ein anderer Schüler setzte fort. „Von einer geheimen Quelle- na ja, wir haben ihr Kopierpapier untergeschoben- wissen wir, dass sie sich die Hilfe einiger Auroren geholt hat."

„Sie untergraben ihre Autorität", meinte das Mädchen wieder, „Wir sind uns ziemlich sicher, dass sie Sie verhaften lassen will."

Sharra grinste nur.

„Schon witzig, aber dafür seid ihr alle gekommen?"

Der erste Schüler schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, Sir", meinte er.

Er sah sich schnell um und setzte dann fort: „Sie wissen garantiert, dass der Dunkle Lord viele Slytherin unter seiner Kontrolle hat."

Er sagte das letzte sehr leise.

„Ich rate", sagte der Lehrer, „Eure Eltern sind Todesesser. Nicht war?"

Die Schüler zuckten merklich zusammen, aber bestätigten dies durch Kopfnicken.

Einer der Schüler- ein Vertrauensschüler brach dann die Stille. „Wir hier sollen im Sommer das Dunkle Mal erhalten", erklärte er, „Aber wissen Sie, wir wollen das gar nicht."

„Nicht? Da bin ich aber mal gespannt."

„Naja", murmelte eine andere Schülerin, „Wir wollen uns nicht in die Dienste dieses Typen stellen. Erstens wissen wir nicht einmal, was das für jemand ist und zweitens- wieso sollen wir denn die Vorhut bilden? Wenn er so stark ist, kann er das auch alleine schaffen." Das letzte kam eher ausgespuckt als wirklich gesprochen.

Sharra lachte einmal kurz auf.

„Wirklich interessant", gab er zu. „Ich mag eure Einstellung."

Seine Augen verengten sich, „Aber was hat das mit mir zu tun?"

„Nun", meinte der erste Schüler wieder, „Wir wissen, dass sie Slytherins Kammer suchen. Wir wissen wo ein Eingang ist und würden Ihnen dorthin helfen. Sie müssten allerdings Parsel können."

Sharra grinste. „Ein Pakt also? Nun gut, und wo wäre meine Aufgabe?"

Die Schülerin warf ihren Kopf zurück. „Sie müssten den Dunklen Lord schlagen."

Der Silberhaarige hob eine Augenbraue. „Den Dunklen Lord schlagen? Ihr sagt das so leicht."

„Wir haben gesehen, was sie mit dem Troll gemacht haben und sie kontrollieren doch diesen Todesphönix. Wir sind sicher, dass sie das schaffen können."

Der Lehrer lächelte kalt. „Stimmt. Ich kann mit diesem Typ den Boden aufwischen."

Er hob einen Finger. „Aber eine Sache würde ich schon gerne verändern."

Die Schüler zuckten zusammen.

Unbeeindruckt setzte Sharra fort: „Ihr zeigt mir nicht nur den Eingang, sondern ihr schreibt auch euren Eltern, dass Potter gefunden hat, wonach dieses Reptiliengesicht sucht."

Er drehte sich zum Gehen um. „Er wird auftauchen, um Potter in Empfang zu nehmen, nur wird der nicht da sein. Und Voldi wird eine Überraschung erleben."

Er schritt davon.

Parsel. Nun Parsel würde kein Problem sein.

Wie schon Harry hatte auch Sharra die Fähigkeit dazu über Voldemorts Seelenteil erhalten.

Alles fügte sich nun langsam zusammen und sein Kern war damit in greifbare Nähe gerückt.

Morgen würde er sich aber erst einmal um die Auroren kümmern.

Er lächelte.

Oh ja. Das wird ein wunderbares Event.


	22. Chapter 22

**Kapitel 22**

Es war abends und Sharra lag auf seinem Bett und betrachtete die Decke. Innerlich musste er lachen.

Heute war die Inspektion durch die Auroren angesetzt.

Und in drei Wochen könnten die vielleicht wieder verlassen.

Oh ja. Um seine Fähigkeiten zu testen, hatten sie ihn zu einem Zaubererduell heraus gefordert.

Sharra hatte darum gebeten, dass alle gleichzeitig gegen ihn anzutreten, damit er noch rechtzeitig seine Eule abschicken konnte.

Sie hatten zugestimmt.

Und hatten nie eine Chance gegen die massiven Felsen, die der Höllendämon ihnen entgegen geschleudert hatte.

Wirklich sehr unschön.

Er grinste bei den bloßen Gedanken daran.

Sein eisiger Blick fiel auf das Amulettstück. Es leuchtete.

Und das bedeutete dass Vermouth ihn sprechen wollte.

„Ich dachte schon, dass du dich nicht mehr melden würdest."

„_Gin? Hab ich dich wirklich?"_, kam die Frage zurück. _„Wow. Dieses Magische Zeug ist ja wirklich unglaublich."_

„Schön, mal wieder deine Stimme zu hören. Aber mal ehrlich, ich dachte dass ihr euch nicht mehr bei mir blicken oder hören lasst seit Japan."

„_Ich hab's mir auch lang und breit überlegt"_, antwortete die Schauspielerin, _„Aber dann dachte ich: Hey. Wieso nicht. Ist ja kein großer Unterschied zu dem Gin, der du vor dieser Sache warst."_

„Hmph. Ich war halt wirklich sauer. Immerhin hat Er mich betrogen."

Er hörte ein Seufzen auf der anderen Seite. „Wie sieht's bei euch eigentlich aus?"

Vermouth schwieg für einen Moment. _„Naja. Ich war immer Anokatas Liebling. Sie haben mir seinen Posten anvertraut. Ich sagte ihnen aber, dass du der neue Boss werden solltest."_

„Und?"

„_Sie waren nicht begeistert. Immerhin warst du es ja, der Anokata getötet hat."_

„Wie wahr."

„_Und ich sagte ihnen dass das genau der Grund wäre. Wir sind doch eine Mafia, oder?"_

Sie lachte kurz auf. _„Ich habe dann Chianti und Korn angewiesen, diese grauen Panther aus dem Weg zu räumen. Und sie sollten gleich noch Kir mitnehmen, aber die konnte entkommen."_

„Ach ja. Sie war ja ein CIA Spitzel."

„_Du wusstest es?"_

„Höllendämon. Ich kann Gedanken lesen."

Er schwieg einen Moment. „Sobald ich meine Macht zurück habe, werde ich wohl nach Japan zurückkehren. Immerhin muss ich noch mit Shuichi abrechnen."

Vermouth blies frustriert etwas Luft aus. _„Shuichi ist mit der schlimmste Gegner, den wir haben. Er hat mehrerer unserer Labore aufgespürt und wir mussten viele wichtige Akten zerstören, um sie vor ihn zu beschützen."_

„Er ist auch ein Dämon. Oder nein. Eher ein Dämon-Gott Hybrid", erklärte der Höllendämon.

Vermouth schnaubte verächtlich. _„Egal. Wo bist du gerade?"_

Sharra überlegte kurz bevor er antwortete. „In Schottland. Besser gesagt, in einem Schloss, das von Zauberern bewohnt wird und wo sie ihre Kinder ausbilden lassen. Es lässt sich nicht so einfach aufspüren. Ich habe mein Kern hier aufgespürt und muss ihn nur noch finden. Dafür habe ich eine Lehrstelle angenommen."

Er hörte Vermouth kichern. „Was ist daran so witzig?"

„_Ooch. Nichts. Ich versuche nur gerade, mir dich als Lehrer vorzustellen. Was bringst du den Kids bei? ‚Töte unerfreuliche Leute mit nichts mehr als einer Büroklammer'? ‚Wie man Spuren richtig verwischt'? ‚Starre Personen so lange an, bis sie zu einer Pfütze zerschmelzen'?"_

Bevor er antworten konnte, setzte Vermouth fort: _„Mach gefälligst schneller. Du musst bald wieder nach Japan zurückkommen."_

„Ich versuch mein Bestes. Aber sag mal, wo bist du eigentlich gerade?"

„_In London"_, kam die Antwort, _„Nicht aus illegalen Gründen, sondern weil ich hier einen Film mitdrehe. Aber es wäre nett, wenn du dich morgen mal bei mir sehen lassen würdest."_

„Einfach so? Was ist mit der Paparazzi?"

„_Ich werde mich verkleiden"_, meinte Vermouth, _„Ich muss dich auch mal wieder sehen, bevor ich vergesse wie du ausgesehen hast."_

Sharra lächelte leicht. „Wann und wo?"

„_Och. Wie wäre es morgen, gegen 3 Uhr am Big Ben Café?"_

„Lässt sich einrichten."

„_Gut."_ Vermouth lächelte in das Stück ihres Amulettes. _„Es gibt noch eine Menge zu erzählen. Das letzte Mal, als ich dich gesehen habe, warst du dabei, Autos nach diesem Halbdämon zu werfen. Nachdem du diesen einen Typen in zwei Hälften gebissen hast und uns nur gesagt hast, dass wir verschwinden sollen."_

„Dann bis morgen."

„_Ja. Bis morgen. Oh. Und Gin? Danke für dieses coole Krötenvideo. Ich wünschte, ich könnte das mit dieser Tante von der Garderobe machen."_

-oOo-

Die Sonne schien noch etwas schwach, als Vermouth nach draußen blickte. Sie saß an einem Tisch im Café und beobachtete draußen die Leute. Es war noch nicht drei Uhr, also konnte sie sich dem Genuss hingeben, nichts zu tun.

Sie war nach dem Vormittagsdreh in ihr Hotelzimmer gegangen und war dann, in der Verkleidung einer attraktiven, dunkelhaarigen Frau, ins Café gelaufen.

Nun wartete sie auf ihren Kollegen.

In dem Moment schlugen die Glocken von Big Ben und ein Bus fuhr draußen vorbei.

Und plötzlich stand_ Er _dort.

Sein langes, silbernes Haar wehte ein wenig im kühlen Wind als er seine dunkle Jacke etwas fester zog und zu dem Café blickte. Seine eisigen grünen Augen schienen genau in ihre zu blicken, als er über die Straße lief. Ungeachtet der Fahrzeuge, die dort kamen.

Nur kurze Zeit später stand er an ihrem Tisch.

„_Kon'nichiwa, Brunotte"_, begrüßte er sie kurz.

Vermouth seufzte. „Wir sind hier in England. Also bitte, rede Englisch."

Der Höllendämon lachte, als er sich setzte. „Gut. Dann also Englisch. Ich hatte nur befürchtet, dass mein Japanisch eingerostet ist."

Für einen Moment saßen die beiden einfach nur da.

Vermouth betrachtete den Mann ihr gegenüber genau. Er sah eigentlich fast genauso aus wie damals, kurz bevor er sich in dieses große weiße Vieh verwandelt hatte und den Hafen einplättete. Nur hatte er nun keine Narben mehr, nicht einmal die, die Shuichi ihm angetan hatte. Und der Hut fehlte.

„Du hast dich kaum verändert", sagte sie.

„Du ebenfalls nicht", kam die Antwort, „Und das liegt mit Sicherheit an den Flügeln, die ich dir gegeben habe."

„Das auch", lachte die Schauspielerin, „Aber mal eine Sache- die sind jetzt richtig Schwarz geworden."

„Kann passieren."

Vermouth sah ihn an, dann stand sie plötzlich auf und ließ ein paar Scheine auf den Tisch segeln.

„Komm. Ich denke ich habe da etwas, was dich interessieren könnte."

-o-

Nach der Fahrt mit einem ziemlich leeren Bus standen die beiden vor einem herunter gekommenen Geschäft. Sofort bemerkte Sharra die schwarzmagische Aura, die um diesen Laden herum wogte.

„Deinem Gesichtsausdruck zufolge war meine Eingebung richtig", bemerkte Vermouth.

„Erstaunlich. Dieser Gestank nach schwarzer Magie ist wirklich überwältigend", murmelte ihr Partner.

Sie betraten das Geschäft und Vermouth zog ihren Begleiter in eine Ecke.

Dort standen mehrere kleine dämonische Statuen.

Ein Skelett mit einer Plattenrüstung und gehörnten Helm, die sich auf einen Zweihänder stützte.

„Ich hatte so ein komische Gefühl", meinte Vermouth als Sharra die Figur hochnahm und betrachtete. „Ich dachte, du könntest so etwas gut gebrauchen."

„Du hattest Recht", gab der Höllendämon zu. „Dies sind Wächter. Sind sie inaktiv, erscheinen sie wie Statuen. Dringt jedoch jemand ein, der nichts dort zu suchen hat, werden sie aktiv und greifen den Eindringling an. Wirklich ein Meisterwerk dämonischer Kunst."

„Und wie kommt dieser Typ da ran?", fragte die Schauspielerin, mit dem Daumen in die allgemeine Richtung des Verkäufers deutend.

„Todesesser", sagte Sharra, „Er gehört zu Voldemort."

„Dieser Typ… der seine Seele zerrissen hatte?"

Vermouth zog die Stirn kraus. Gin hatte ihr von seinem jetzigen Gegner erzählt.

Der Höllendämon betrachtete die beiden größeren Figuren. Sie sahen genauso aus, wie die Kleine, eigneten sich aber gut um die Tür zu bewachen.

Wenn er diese Dinger aktivieren würde, könnten sie selbst die Attacken von Lichtwaffen aufhalten und sogar den Speer des Gilgamesh abwehren. Und dann natürlich, da sie aus Stein waren, konnte er sie auch vervielfältigen und sie mit zu dem Ministerium zu nehmen.

Sobald Voldemort dort auftauchen würde, würde er sein blaues Wunder erleben.

Er grinste dämonisch bei diesem Gedanken.

„Ich habe da etwas für dich zu tun", sagte er endlich zu seiner Partnerin, „Ich werde dir ein Amulett geben, das dir genau anzeigen wird, welche Objekte dämonischer Herkunft sind. Du wirst sie für mich aufbewahren und im Gegenzug sorge ich dafür, dass du auch dafür entlohnt wirst. Und ich gebe dir vielleicht auch zwei neue Fähigkeiten."

Vermouth betrachtete ihren Partner als sie über sein Angebot nachdachte.

Dafür würde er nur eine Seele mit genug Magischen Potential aus seinem Kern extrahieren und in ihren Körper einsetzten. Nichts wirklich Schweres.

Vermouth blickte endlich zu ihrem Partner auf und nickte.

„Gut. Ich mach es."

Der Höllendämon war zufrieden, aber sie würde sich noch gedulden müssen.

Erst einmal kaufte Sharra sich die drei Statuen.

Der Verkäufer erkannte spätestens, als er die Galleonen sah, dass es sich um einen Kunden aus der Zaubererwelt handelte.

Dementsprechend verhielt er sich auch.

Dass das Gold, das er erhielt gefälscht war, würde ihm nicht auffallen.


	23. Chapter 23

**Kapitel 23**

Zum wiederholten Male fragte sich Dumbledore, was dieser Altaїr denn eigentlich dachte.

Bisher dachte er einfach nur, dass dieser Mann nur sehr unheimlich war, aber jetzt erschien er auch noch extravagant.

Diese Statuen, die auf einmal vor seinem Büro standen, waren mehr als nur ein bisschen unheimlich.

Skelette mit Hörnern und Schwertern, also wirklich! Hat man denn je so was gehört? In Durmstrang vielleicht, aber nicht in Hogwarts!

Schnaubend wandte er sich wieder seinen vorhergehenden Gedanken zu.

Er musste diesen Kerl von der Schule bekommen!

Er musste!

Dieser Altaїr hatte sich einfach viel zu sehr in die Geschicke der Zaubererwelt eingemischt!

Er hatte die Longbottoms aus ihrem Wahnsinn befreit, eine Tat, die eigentlich als unmöglich galt. Wie, das wusste er nicht. Immerhin war der Kreis, den er hatte aufzeichnen lassen, nur ein Schutzzauber und hatte nichts mit dem Heilen einer psychischen Störung zu tun!

Zudem hatte er die Verbindung zwischen Harry und Voldemort gekappt. Ebenfalls einfach so und, wie Harry ihm berichtet hatte, komplett ohne irgendwelche Bannkreise. Damit hatte er sein Leben gerettet. Immerhin wäre der junge Potter mit Sicherheit gestorben, wenn Voldemort getötet worden wäre.

Der alte Zauberer schüttelte den Kopf. Diese beiden Taten ließen den jungen Lehrer heroisch erscheinen, aber seine anderen Aktionen?

Er trat offen gegen das Ministerium an. Er ließ keine Gelegenheit aus, sie lächerlich zu machen.

Er ging sogar soweit, Auroren öffentlich anzugreifen und sie zu verwunden.

Und er schien keinerlei Angst vor den Konsequenzen zu haben.

Nun hatte dieser Mann sich sogar Riddle selbst als Gegner auserkoren!

Dumbledore knurrte wütend. Tom Riddle, alias Voldemort, hätte _SEIN_ Gegner sein sollen!

_ER_ hätte ihn besiegen müssen!

_ER_ sollte als Held gefeiert werden!

_NICHT_ dieser dahergelaufene Typ!

Dabei hatte er es sich so schön ausgemalt. Voldemort besiegen, wobei Harry ‚unglücklicherweise' gestorben wäre. Dann als großer Held gefeiert werden, mehrere Auszeichnungen bekommen und als Universalerbe sämtliche Reichtümer der Potters eingestrichen!

Aber dieser silberhaarige Mann hatte alles durcheinander gebracht!

Wütend wandte sich der alte Zauberer an ein Porträt.

„Was gibt es über diesen Sharra zu berichten?" fauchte er.

„Neues!", gab das Bild glücklich zu. „Wir haben ihn beobachtet!"

„Und?" Nun war Dumbledore etwas ruhiger.

Das Lächeln des Bildes versteinerte. „Er trifft sich mit Slytherins", sagte es.

„Und?"

„Sie besprechen irgendetwas über Voldemort und dem Ministerium."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja", antwortete das Bild und zog die Stirn kraus, „Und dieser Sharra will etwas über ‚Die Kammer des Schreckens' wissen!"

Dumbledore hob die Brauen. „Die Kammer des Schreckens? Was zum Geier will er denn dort?"

„Keine Ahnung", gab das Gemälde zu, „Aber die Schüler wollen ihm einen geheimen Eingang zeigen. Dafür wollen sie, dass er Sie-wissen-schon-wen tötet."

Dumbledore war mehr als nur überrascht.

„Er lässt sich auf so etwas ein?"

Er dachte nach. Da musste irgendetwas in der Kammer sein, wofür er sich sogar mit Tom anlegen würde.

Er trat an den Kamin und griff eine Handvoll Flohpulver.

Doch bevor er das Pulver nutzen konnte, schlug ihm eine Gewaltige Stichflamme entgegen.

Mit einem entsetzten Aufschrei fiel der alte Mann zurück, massive Brandverletzungen in seinem Gesicht.

Sofort rief er nach Madame Pomfrey.

-oOo-

In der Zwischenzeit saß eine Gruppe von Slytherin Schülern im Lehrsaal der Keilschriften.

Sharra lehnte an seinem Pult und betrachtete die Kinder aufmerksam.

„Alles Klar? Heute Nacht", fragte er mit seiner gewohnt eisigen Stimme, „Ihr schickt euren Eltern die Briefe mit dem besagten Inhalt und ich werde im Ministerium auf den Dunklen Lord warten."

Er schnaubte verächtlich. Wirklich. ‚Dunkler Lord' als Titel war wohl schon längst nichts mehr wert, wenn jemand wie Tom Riddle ihn sich aneignen konnte.

„Sonst noch Fragen?"

Eine Hand hob sich. „Ja?"

„Wie wollen sie denn so schnell in das Ministerium kommen?" fragte eine Schülerin.

„Lass das mal meine Sache sein. Das ist eine leichte Übung für mich."

Er stand auf und trat zur Tür. „Nun solltet ihr aber zusehen, dass ihr in euren Saal zurückkommt, bevor Sperrstunde ist."

Die Schüler zögerten.

„Was ist denn?"

Der Vertrauensschüler antwortete, wenn auch sehr langsam und nach Worten suchend.

„Nun… wir… Sie wollen doch in die Kammer, oder?"

„Ja", kam die kurze Antwort.

„Und Sie wollen da etwas heraus holen, dass Ihnen gegen den Dunklen Lord helfen soll, oder?"

„Und?"

Nun unterbrach ihn das Mädchen von vorhin. „Wir haben in Erfahrung gebracht, dass Dumbledore bei Madame Pomfrey ist und dass Umbridge sich in ihrem Büro aufhält. Wenn Sie in die Kammer wollen, müssen Sie das jetzt machen!"

„Ist das so?" Sharra grinste. Er hatte bereits alles eingepackt und die Wächter aktiviert.

„Gut. Dann lasst uns keine Zeit verlieren."

-oOo-

Harry, Hermine und Ron saßen noch am Kamin und unterhielten sich noch.

Auf einmal gab es einen leichten Knall und der Hauself Dobby stand plötzlich vor ihnen.

„Mr. Harry Potter Sir! Mr. Harry Potter Sir!" schrie er mit seiner quietschenden Stimme.

„Dobby! Beruhige dich!", rief Harry überrascht, „Du weckst noch die anderen!"

Sofort wurde der Hauself leise. Aber er war noch immer sehr zittrig.

„Ich habe Silberhaar beobachtet!", erklärte der Elf, „So wie Sie es mir befohlen haben!"

„Ich habe dich gebeten", bemerkte Harry, „Und?"

„Er hat sich mit Slytherins getroffen! Sie wollen ihm den Eingang zur Kammer des Schreckens zeigen!"

„WAS?"

Dobby nickte. „Jajaja. Und er will von dort irgendetwas holen!"

„Wieso sollten diese Schlangen das denn tun?" fragte Ron entsetzt.

„Sie haben von ihm verlangt, dass er Voldemort tötet!"

„WAS?" riefen die drei überrascht.

Dobby nickte wieder. „Er hat zugestimmt", quiekte er und Tränen sammelten sich in seinen großen Augen. „Dieser Mann ist kein Mensch!" schrie er, „Bitte Mr. Harry Potter Sir! Tun sie etwas gegen ihn!"

Harry starrte den Elf entsetzt an. Dann entschied er sich.

„Gut. Ich werde etwas tun", murmelte er. Seine Stimme wurde hart. „Ich gehe in die Kammer des Schreckens und werde mit ihm reden!", sagte er, „Hermine, Ron, gebt mir Deckung!"

Die anderen beiden nickten stumm.

-o-

Nur einige Minuten später hetzten die Drei durch die Gänge. Die Bilder beobachteten sie überrascht.

Sie passierten mehrere Schüler, die noch einige Sachen vor der Sperrstunde erledigen wollten.

Einige sprangen fort als die Drei an ihnen vorbei stürmten.

Sie wurden auch nicht viel langsamer, als sie das Mädchenklo im 2. Stock erreichten.

Ohne die Maulende Myrte zu beachten, liefen sie auf das nicht funktionstüchtige Waschbecken zu.

Obwohl er das Seelenstück von Voldemort verloren hatte, hoffte Harry dass er noch immer Parsel sprechen konnte.

~_"Öffne dich"_~ zischte er das Waschbecken an.

Es glitt zurück und die Drei sprangen in das alte Rohr hinein.

-oOo-

Sharra trat an eine Wand im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Seine Hand glitt langsam über den Stein.

„Hier ist es?", fragte er.

„Ziemlich sicher", gab einer der Schüler zu, „Sehen Sie? Da ist eine Schlange eingraviert."

Der silberhaarige Lehrer trat einen Schritt zurück. „Dann wollen wir das mal ausprobieren", murmelte er.

~_"Öffne dich"_ ~zischte er. Nichts geschah.

Er seufzte kurz und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

~_"Wir können das jetzt auf die Harte Tour machen, oder du lässt mich jetzt rein."_ ~

Immer noch keine Reaktion.

Sharra drehte sich um und warf einen Blick auf die Schüler.

„Vielleicht eingerostet?", fragte ein Schüler unsicher.

Sharra knurrte kurz und wirbelte herum. Dieses Mal benutzte er Parsel, aber gemischt mit seiner wahren Stimme.

~_**"Entweder, du gibst jetzt den Eingang frei, oder ich bin gezwungen die Wand zu zertrümmern und mir den Weg frei zu machen!"**_ ~

Die Wand gehorchte. Mit einem Stöhnen glitt der geheime Eingang auf, Ziegel verschoben sich und alte Scharniere quietschten.

Sofort umströmte ihn eine ihm wohl bekannte Macht.

„Wieso nicht gleich so?", murrte der Lehrer.

Hinter der Wand war ein tiefes Loch. Steinerne Schlangen wiesen den Weg.

Ohne eine weitere Reaktion abzuwarten, ging der Höllendämon hinein.


	24. Chapter 24

**Kapitel 24**

Dolores Umbridge freute sich riesig. Sie hatte die Klage durchbekommen und eine Gruppe Auroren zur Seite gestellt bekommen.

Dieses Mal würde sie das selbstherrliche Grinsen aus dem Gesicht dieses Mannes wischen!

Gefährdung der Öffentlichkeit plus Angriff auf mehrere Beamte des Ministeriums plus Angriff mit tödlichen Zaubern.

Sie rieb sich erfreut die Hände, als der Trupp durch die Gänge stürmte.

Sie stoppten vor dem Büro und Umbridge klopfte an.

Nichts passierte.

Auch beim zweiten und dritten Klopfen geschah nichts.

„Mach die Tür auf!", befahl sie einen der Auroren.

„Confringo!" befahl der Mann als er seinen Zauberstab auf die Tür richtete.

Eine wuchtige Explosion zerriss die Stille, kurz darauf folgte ein markerschütternder qualvoller Schrei. Der Auror, der gerade noch die Tür aufsprengen wollte, stürzte nach hinten um und umklammerte mit seiner linken Hand den blutigen Stumpf seiner Rechten.

Der Confringo wurde von der Tür reflektiert und hatte dem Auror den Zauberstab und die Hand zerfetzt.

Einer der anderen Auroren stoppte sofort die Blutung mittels eines Zauberspruchs, während die anderen Auroren sich nervös ansahen.

Solch ein Schutzzauber hätte angemeldet werden müssen, wenn nicht so war das eine illegale Handlung.

Das Knirschen von Stein zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Die beiden Statuen an der Tür erwachten plötzlich zum Leben.

Ihre Augen leuchteten unheimlich als sie ihre Schwerter erhoben und die Gruppe Auroren angriffen.

„DEFODIO!", brüllte Umbridge. Der Angriffszauber traf die Statue, verpuffte aber harmlos.

Sofort schlug der Wächter zu. Die Eindringlinge konnten sich gerade noch in Sicherheit bringen.

Plötzlich tauchte noch eine dritte Statue auf. Sie hatte einen Schild und kein Schwert, aber sie blockierte die Tür.

Ein schwarzer Schatten schoss plötzlich um die Ecke und die Gruppe sah in die tiefroten dämonischen Augen der Pantherbestie Meo.

„_Menschen"_, fauchte das Wesen, _„Verschwindet von hier!"_

„Ein Dämon!", erkannte einer der Auroren. Er schoss einen Schockzauber auf Meo, der aber elegant auswich.

„_Mein Meister will nicht, dass ihr in seine Gemächer eindringt"_, knurrte der Dämon. Er setzte zum Sprung an.

In dem Moment tauchte noch ein zweiter Schatten auf.

Es war Aestor, der Todesphönix.

Nur war er bereits doppelt so groß wie ein Mann, seine Krallen waren länger als der Unterarm eines Kindes.

Er kreischte wutentbrannt auf als er mit mächtigen Schnabelhieben das Fenster des Ganges zerfetzte um an die Auroren heran zu kommen.

„_Ihr werdet unserem Meister nicht mehr im Weg stehen"_, lachte Meo, _„Wir werden dafür sorgen!"_

Dann griffen beide Kreaturen an.

-oOo-

Die Drei sprinteten den Gang hinunter. Sie kamen auf den eingestürzten Teil des Weges zu. Ohne langsamer zu werden zog Hermine ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf das Geröll.

„EXPULSO!"

Das Geröll wurde mit einer lauten Detonation aus dem Weg befördert, und noch bevor sich der Staub legen konnte, waren die drei Schüler schon durch die Dreckwolke hindurch gerannt.

Erst vor dem großen Tor stoppten sie.

~_"Wir haben keine Zeit!"~_, zischte Harry, ~_"Komm schon! Mach auf!"~_

Quälend langsam glitten die Schlangen auf der runden Tür zurück. Harry bemerkte, wie Ron und Hermine vor Anspannung zitterten und auch er selbst war mit jeder Faser angespannt.

Endlich. Nach was einer Ewigkeit gleichkam, öffnete sich die Tür.

Der Geruch von Verwesung schlug ihnen entgegen und sie mussten erst einmal ihre Atmung unter Kontrolle bekommen.

Langsam betraten sie die große Halle, in der Harry den Basilisken besiegt hatte. Alles war in grünliches Licht getaucht. Die Halle selbst war mindestens 50 Meter lang, plus/minus ein paar Meter. Mächtige Schlangenverzierte Säulen standen links und rechts der etwa 10 Meter breiten Halle. Am hinteren Ende war das grauenhafte Gesicht Salazar Slytherins in Stein gemeißelt.

Der Mund stand weit offen.

Vorsichtig näherten sich die drei. Der Verwesungsgeruch war hier am stärksten.

Der Kadaver der riesigen Monsterschlange Basilisk lag noch immer dort, halb versunken im eisigen Wasser.

„Das ist das Vieh, das du gekillt hast Harry?" keuchte Ron. Er hielt sich die Nase zu und versuchte nicht, sich zu übergeben.

Harry nickte langsam. Er erinnerte sich genau, wie prachtvoll dieses tödliche Wesen ausgesehen hatte, aber nun war es nicht mehr als ein Haufen verrottendes Fleisch.

Einige Rippenknochen lagen bereits frei, aber der größte Teil des Kadavers war noch immer mit einer schleimigen Masse überzogen. Dunkle Flecken auf dem Boden zeugten von dem Kampf, den Harry dort gegen das Monstrum ausgeführt hatte.

Die Drei zogen sich ein wenig zurück.

„Himmel, das Biest war ja wirklich riesig", murmelte Hermine.

„Ja, hat mich auf fast getötet. Und Ginny auch", murrte der dunkelhaarige Schüler.

Stille kehrte ein.

„Was nun?", fragte die junge Hexe.

„Keine Ahnung", gab Harry zu, „Vielleicht sollten wir das suchen, was Mr. Altaїr suchte."

„Vielleicht die Zähne von dem Biest da?", murmelte Ron, „Sind immerhin riesengroß und scharf."

Harry überlegte einen Moment.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht Ron…"

Er ging wieder einige Schritte auf den Kadaver zu, als er jäh stehen blieb.

Er lauschte.

„Harry?" fragte Hermine nach einer kurzen Weile unsicher, „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Pscht!" zischte Harry, „Hört ihr das?"

Die anderen beiden schwiegen ebenfalls.

Und dann hörten sie ein dumpfes Klopfen.

Erst dachten sie, es wären irgendwelche Steine, die gerade heruntergefallen wären, aber nein.

Es war regelmäßig.

Und folgte einem bestimmten Muster.

„Das ist ein Herzschlag!", erkannte Hermine plötzlich, „Ein Herz schlägt hier!"

Unsicher drehten die Drei sich zu dem Basilisken um.

Nein.

Der war Tot.

Schon lange.

Aber der Herzschlag war laut und deutlich zu hören.

„Wo zum Henker…", murmelte Ron. Und plötzlich sah er es.

„Harry…", stammelte er, „Über dir!"

Die anderen beiden blickten auf.

Und da war es.

Es schwebte gut und gerne 3 Meter in der Luft.

Es sah aus wie das Bruchstück einer großen Perle, war komplett schwarz und pulsierte mit einem unheimlichen roten Licht.

Wie ein Herz.

„Was ist das?" fragte Hermine überrascht, „Ich habe noch nie so etwas gesehen."

Harry hob seine Hand, als ob er versuchen würde, die Perle an sich zu nehmen.

Keine Chance. Zu weit oben.

Der dunkelhaarige Schüler sprang sogar ein Stück in die Luft.

Das Stück war immer noch aus seiner Reichweite.

„Versuchs mit Accio!" bemerkte Hermine, „Dieses Ding scheint eine große Quelle magischer Energie zu sein!"

Harry zog den Zauberstab.

„Accio!" befahl er.

Das Bruchstück zuckte nicht einmal.

Stattdessen schien sich die Geschwindigkeit des Pulsierens zu erhöhen.

Und plötzlich hörten sie ein lautes Krachen.

Ein Teil der Wand wurde gerade in Trümmer aufgelöst als eine große schwarz gekleidete Figur hindurch trat.

Eisige, grüne Augen ruhten auf den drei Schülern.

„Finger weg von meinem Kern."


	25. Chapter 25

**Kapitel 25**

Unwillkürlich waren alle drei Schüler zurückgetreten, als der große silberhaarige Mann auf sie zukam.

Seine Augen schienen zu leuchten.

„Verschwindet von hier", knurrte der Mann bedrohlich, „Und ich werde euch nicht verletzen."

Harry nahm seinen Mut zusammen und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf seinen Lehrer.

Sharra jedoch hob nur eine Augenbraue.

„Und was soll das jetzt?", fragte er halb belustigt, halb zornig.

„Ich weiß nicht was sie vorhaben", erwiderte Harry, „Aber ich weiß, dass ich Sie nicht weiter lassen darf."

Der Lehrer stoppte und blickte die drei Kinder an.

„Ihr meint also, ihr kennt mich?" fragte er während der Boden leicht zu beben begann. Ron bemerkte, dass die Perle richtig heftig zu pulsieren begann.

Harry wich nicht zurück. Er verstärkte seinen Stand und blickte dem Mann direkt in die unheimlichen Augen.

„Ich weiß, was Sie für Neville gemacht haben", meinte Harry, „…Und dafür danke ich Ihnen."

Das brachte Sharra kurz aus der Fassung, und Harry fügt sofort dazu: „Und ich bin Ihnen auch dankbar, dass sie die Verbindung zwischen mir und Voldemort gekappt haben."

Seine Augen blitzten mit Entschlossenheit. „Aber ich kann Ihnen nicht erlauben, dass sie diesen Stein bekommen!"

Die Augen des Lehrers verengten sich. „So ist das also? Nun gut." Er zog seine Beretta aus dem Mantel. „Dann sollt ihr mir nicht länger im Weg stehen."

„EXPELLIARMUS!", brüllten alle Drei gleichzeitig.

Die Zauberattacken trafen den Silberhaarigen, schlugen ihm die Waffe aus der Hand und schickten ihn rücklings auf den Boden.

Sofort jedoch rollte der sich über die Schultern ab und sprang zurück auf seine Füße.

„Ihr wollt wirklich kämpfen? Großer Fehler", fauchte er. Dabei rammte er seine Handfläche auf den Boden und ließ mehrere scharfe Steinspitzen auf die Drei zurasen.

Sie wichen entsetzt aus, wirbelten aber sofort herum und feuerten mehrere Schockzauber kurz hintereinander auf den Mann ab.

Er wurde in seiner Bewegung gestoppt, schien jedoch keinen weiteren Schaden zu nehmen.

Er wich geschickt einem Impedimenta Zauber von Hermine aus und schleuderte eine massive Feuerlanze in ihre generelle Richtung.

Hermine quiekte überrascht, schaffte es aber, der Attacke auszuweichen.

Dennoch erlitt sie eine Verbrennung an ihrem Knöchel, sodass ihre Bewegung eingeschränkt wurde.

Ron, nun sichtlich erzürnt, schickte mehrere Schockzauber auf den Lehrer, der sie jedoch mühelos mit einer massiven Steinwand abwehrte, die er durch seine Gedanken allein aus dem Boden zog.

„Nutzlos!" knurrte er, als er eine wirklich große Feuerwand auf den rothaarigen Jungen losließ.

„GLACIUS!", brüllte eine Stimme vom Eingang her. Das Feuer wurde sofort zu Eis und zersprang in tausend Stücke.

Genervt drehte Sharra sich um und bemerkte Dumbledore, McGonagall und Snape, die ebenfalls ihre Zauberstäbe auf ihn gerichtet haben.

„Tch", schnaubte der silberhaarige Lehrer, „Was denkt ihr euch eigentlich alle dabei, mich so kurz vorm Ziel zu stören?"

„So kurz vorm Ziel?", fragte McGonagall mit einer scharfen Stimme. „Wir sind hier, um Sie dem Ministerium zu übergeben. Ihre Aktionen haben das Leben dreier Auroren gekostet und vier weitere schwer verletzt."

Ihre Augen verengten sich gefährlich. „Hinzu kommt, dass Sie einen Dämon hier auf Hogwarts halten."

Dumbledore hob seine Hand. „Sharra, bitte kommen Sie zur Vernunft! Dieser Kristall dort ist ungeheuer mächtig. Er könnte einen Zauberer wie Sie im Handumdrehen zerfetzen!"

„Zauberer wie mich?" Nun begann der Silberhaarige unheimlich zu lachen. „Alter Mann. Stell mich nicht mit solch Gewürm auf eine Stufe. Ich bin kein Zauberer wie ihr!"

Er stampfte mit dem Fuß auf und schickte mehrerer Reihen scharfer Stacheln gegen die drei. Mit einem sofortigen Schildzauber hielt Snape die Spitzen auf.

Sofort beschwor er eine weitere Feuerlanze und warf sie gegen die drei Schüler.

McGonagall stoppte sie, wie auch schon die Feuerwand, durch den Glacius Zauber.

Als die Lanze am Boden zerschellte, war Sharra schon wieder in Bewegung. Er rannte auf die drei Lehrer zu, wich mehreren Zaubern aus, die ihm entgegen geschleudert wurden. Kurz bevor er sie erreichte, duckte er sich, stützte sich mit den Händen ab und trat mit einem Bein nach den dreien. Er erwischte Snape, schleuderte ihn gegen McGonagall und beide dann gegen Dumbledore.

Mit einer einzigen Bewegung katapultierte er alle drei durch den Raum und schickte sie gegen die Wand, wo sie erst einmal benommen liegen blieben.

„Ihr Menschen könnt mit diesem Kristall nichts anfangen", knurrte der Höllendämon, „Mir jedoch verhilft er zu meiner alten Macht."

Hermine gelang es in diesem Moment, den Mann mit einem Klammerzauber zu fesseln.

Der Erfolg war nur von kurzer Dauer, denn Sharra befreite sich ohne weitere Probleme.

„Sinnlos", knurrte er noch einmal.

Dann ließ er einen Tsunami aus Erde auf die junge Hexe zurasen.

-o-

Bevor Harry oder Ron Hermine helfen konnten, brach die Erdwelle in sich zusammen und Dreck stob in alle Richtungen.

Fawkes hatte in den Kampf eingegriffen und mit seinem Schnabel dem Lehrer eine tiefe Wunde am Hals zugefügt.

Dies schien ihn zumindest seiner Konzentration zu berauben und er zielte lieber auf den Phönix.

Mit einer Hand schickte er massive, rote Flammen aus. Das Feuer brannte heißer als alles, was Harry bis jetzt erlebt hatte und es schmolz auch den Boden ein.

„Sectumsempra!" befahl Snape. Die magischen Klingen trafen Sharra quer über der Brust, zerfetzten sein Fleisch und seine Kleidung. McGonagall schickte einen starken Schockzauber hinterher und schickte den Lehrer in einen Trümmerhaufen.

Es war still für einen Moment als die Gruppe sich sammelte.

„Wars das?" fragte Ron entsetzt. „Lieber Himmel, ich habe noch nie solche Zauber gesehen!"

„Ich ebenfalls nicht", gab Dumbledore zu, „Er zaubert ohne ein Wort zu sagen und ohne Stab."

Ein Krachen zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Tch. Bildet euch nicht ein, ihr hättet mich."

Langsam erhob sich der silberhaarige Mann aus den Trümmern. Sein Mantel war in Fetzen, sein Hemd ebenfalls. Dreck klebte an ihm und sein rechter Arm schien ausgekugelt zu sein.

Mit einem eisigen Blick fixierte er die sechs Zauberer, ergriff seine Schulter und renkte sie mit einem hörbaren Knacken wieder ein.

„Wirklich beeindruckend", knurrte er, „Das hätte mich wirklich umbringen können."

Seine Augen leuchteten auf. „Wenn ich ein Mensch gewesen wäre."

Erst jetzt erkannten die Zauberer, dass die Wunde über seiner Brust nicht blutete. Mehrere tiefe Schnitte zogen sich über seine Brust, aber es war kein Blut und kein Fleisch zu erkennen.

Lediglich eine schwarze, formlose Masse war erkennbar. Schwarzer Nebel quoll aus der Wunde, wie Blut unter Wasser.

Plötzlich grinste er wieder als er seinen Arm hob.

„Dann wollen wir doch einmal sehen, was ihr zu diesem Trick sagt."

Das scharfe Schnippen seiner Finger klang wie ein Peitschenhieb.

Und dann hörten sie das Geräusch von Fleisch auf Stein.

-oOo-

„HEILIGE SCHEIßE!", brüllte Ron als er, zusammen mit Harry und Hermine, hinter einem Schutzwall von McGonagall in Deckung ging.

Der Gestank von Verwesung war unerträglich.

Kein Wunder, denn der vermoderte Kadaver des Basilisken hatte sich, auf Befehl des Sharra hin, aufgerichtet und die Sechs angegriffen.

Entsetzt beobachteten die Schüler, wie die drei Lehrer gegen das untote Monstrum ankämpften.

Fawkes hatte ihm die Augen ausgehackt, aber seine Zähne waren noch voll von tödlichem Gift.

Dumbledore schickte eine starke Flammenattacke auf das Wesen, aber durch die dunkle Magie seines Meisters war der Basilisk unempfindlich gegen Feuer.

Snape versuchte, das Monstrum mit dem Sectumsempra auseinander zu nehmen, es beeindruckte das bereits vermodernde Monster nicht weiter.

Es versuchte immer und immer wieder, nach den Lehrern zu schnappen, wobei große Teile seines eigenen Fleisches abfielen und mit einem widerlichen Aufklatschen den Boden trafen.

Harry bemerkte aus seinen Augenwinkel heraus, dass Sharra sich inzwischen wieder in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, trotz der offensichtlich tödlichen Verletzung durch Snapes Angriff.

Daher entschied er, sofort zu handeln.

Er sprang hinter dem Schutzschild hervor und preschte Richtung Lehrer. In einer Bewegung riss er den Zauberstab nach vorne und brüllte „EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Der silberne Hirsch sprang aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes und wandte sich gegen den Silberhaarigen.

Der erkannte die Gefahr und rief sofort den untoten Basilisken zu sich.

Der Patronus traf das untote Monstrum und in einem Chor aus zerberstenden Knochen, zerfetzenden Fleisch und auseinander fallendem Gewebe wurden beide zerstört.

Knochensplitter, Gewebeteile und verrottendes Fleisch wurden zu Projektilen. Der ganze Basilisk verteilte sich ziemlich gleichmäßig im gesamten Raum.

Angewidert blieb Harry stehen und versuchte verzweifelt, zumindest seine Brille wieder sauber zu bekommen. Hermine war sofort zur Stelle und entfernte die Basiliskenreste mittels eines Zauberspruchs.

„Wirklich beeindruckend."

Alle wirbelten herum, als Sharra den Schutzwall aus Erde in den Boden zurücksinken ließ.

„Aber es ist zu spät. Ihr Würmer könnt mich nicht länger aufhalten."

Er hielt seine Hand nach oben, und Ron bemerkte, wie der Splitter sich plötzlich in Bewegung setzte.

Snape reagierte sofort. Dies war eine Notsituation, und das erlaubte seiner Meinung nach auch den Einsatz verbotener Zauber.

„AVADA KEDAVRA!" brüllte er. Der grüne Strahl aus seinem Zauberstab traf den silberhaarigen Lehrer mitten in die Brust.

Und verpuffte wirkungslos.

Fassungslos beobachten die sechs, wie Sharra seine andere Hand hob.

Und sie alle mit einer starken Druckwelle gegen die Wand zurück schleuderte.

Hermine, Ron und Professor McGonagall sackten ohnmächtig zusammen, Harry, Dumbledore und Snape fielen auf die Knie.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bevor auch sie wieder ihre Sinne beisammen hatten, aber da war es bereits zu spät.

Sharra hielt das Bruchstück in seiner rechten Hand.

Grinsend griff er mit seiner linken in seinen Mantel.

Nein!

Er griff in die Verletzung, die Snape ihm beigebracht hatte.

Mit einem Ruck riss der Silberhaarige Mann einen faustgroßen, beschädigten schwarzen Kristall aus seiner Brust und hielt ihn vor sich.

Dämonisch grinsend fügte er den Splitter in den Bruch.

Nahtlos setzte sich der Kristall wieder zusammen und begann erneut unheimlich rot zu pulsieren.


	26. Chapter 26

**Kapitel 26**

Ein dumpfes Grollen echote von den alten Wänden der Kammer.

Dann begannen Putz und Steine herunter zu rieseln.

Und urplötzlich bebte der gesamte Raum.

Nein. Das ganze Schloss bebte.

An diesen Abend wurde ganz England von einem schweren Erdbeben heimgesucht. Die dadurch entstandenen Wellen schlugen an der Europäischen und Stunden später auch an der Amerikanischen Küste ein und verwüsteten mehrere Tausend Quadratkilometer.

In England jedoch waren die Zerstörungen am größten.

Häuser stürzten ein, begruben die Bewohner unter sich. Straßen rissen auf, Bäume und Masten kippten um.

Vermouth konnte sich gerade noch in Sicherheit bringen, bevor sie unter mehreren Tonnen Geröll begraben worden wäre. Große Teile des Drehorts wurden verwüstet.

Aber sie wusste, was das bedeutete.

Gin, oder besser, der Höllendämon Ennes'Sharra war wieder erwacht.

Und er war angefressen.

-o-

Die Decke der Kammer des Schreckens war bereits zu großen Teilen eingestürzt als Fawkes die drei Bewusstlosen in Sicherheit brachte.

Für einen kurzen Moment hörte die Erde auf zu beben und erlaubte es Snape, Harry und Dumbledore einen Blick auf das komplett reparierte Juwel zu werfen.

Es war schwarz, so groß wie eine Faust und pulsierte immer schneller, sodass es schon fast durchgängig rot glühte.

Und plötzlich begann Sharra Altaїr, unheimlich zu lachen.

Das Geräusch wurde von den Wänden reflektiert und dabei verzerrt.

Es quoll immer noch Dunkelheit aus der Wunde auf seiner Brust, doch auf einmal wurde das Nebelartige Material solider und formte sich zu schwarzen Tentakeln um.

Sie umschlangen den Kristall und zogen ihn in das Innere des Brustkorbes zurück.

Sharra grinste als mehrere schwarze Linien unter seinen Augen erschienen.

Als das Loch in seiner Brust sich schloss, trat er auf die drei Zauberer zu.

Das Grinsen verschwand als er sie mit einem eisigen Blick fixierte.

Und dann hörten sie diese grauenhafte Stimme in ihren Köpfen.

„_**Ich würde ja gerne noch mit euch spielen, aber ich habe einen Termin im Ministerium."**_

Sein Körper begann, sich in Schatten und Flammen aufzulösen. _**„Und ich mag es nicht, meine Termine zu verschieben."**_

Er verschwand.

Und die Decke stürzte endgültig ein.

-o-

Hagrid sah nervös zu dem Schloss hinüber. Es zitterte und der Astronomieturm schien abzusinken. Als ob das Fundament verschwunden sei. Fast alle Schüler und viele Lehrer waren in Panik nach draußen gerannt und warteten nun darauf, dass das Beben aufhörte.

Das Geräusch von Flammen ließen den Halbriesen herum fahren. Fang, sein Hund, heulte und winselte und versteckte sich hinter seinem Herren als plötzlich die große schlanke Gestalt von Sharra aus einer gewaltigen roten Stichflamme erschien.

Sein eisiger Blick durchbohrte Hagrid, als er an ihm vorbei zum Gatter von Kerian ging.

„Meo. Aestor. Kommt sofort hier her!", befahl er.

Der Pantherdämon erschien als erstes. Die Macht seines Meisters ließ auch ihn mächtiger werden.

Meo war nun größer als ein Wilder Stier und mehr als doppelt so lang. Sein gesamter Vorderkörper war extrem muskulös, seine Vorderbeine kräftiger und länger als seine Hinteren.

Zwei extrem lange, säbelartige Zähne ragten aus seinem Maul.

Seine Blutroten Augen brannten förmlich vor Macht.

Aestor erschien als nächstes. Er schälte sich aus dem Schatten des Waldes und verdeckte die untergehende Abendsonne als er sich vor seinen Meister stellte.

Der Schattenphönix war nun mit größer als Hagrids Hütte, seine Krallen waren fast so lang wie ein Kind und seine Beine so dick wie Säulen.

In seinem mächtigen Schnabel trug er die Raumverzerrende Tasche seines Meisters, die er nun vorsichtig abstellte.

„Wir werden diesen Ort verlassen", knurrte der Silberhaarige, „Aber davor will ich noch ins Ministerium. Ich habe meinen Pakt zu vollenden."

Er blickte zu den beiden. „Ihr werdet mich ins Ministerium begleiten und Kerian wird meine Sachen fort bringen."

Das schwarze Pferd kam vorsichtig näher als es seinen Namen hörte.

Sharra legte seine Hand auf dessen Stirn.

„Höre mir genau zu, Kerian", sagte er mit einem eisigen Klang in seiner Stimme, „Ich werde dir mehr Verstand und mehr Macht geben. Dafür wirst du in meinen Diensten bleiben bis ich etwas anderes befehle."

Das Pferd wieherte kurz sein Einverständnis.

„Gut"

Sharra grinste. „Dann wollen wir mal loslegen…"

Plötzlich brachen Flammen aus dem Nacken des Pferdes heraus und ersetzten seine Mähne. Flammen stoben auch aus seinen Hufen und seinen Schweif, und auch seine Schwingen begannen zu brennen.

Hagrid sprang entsetzt zurück als, Flammen das gesamte Fell der Kreatur verbrannten und die Haut gegen ein steinartiges Material ersetzt wurde.

Maul, Augen, Nüstern, Horn, Brust und Bauch begannen zu glühen.

Sharra trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Perfekt", sagte er als er die Tasche an der Kreatur befestigte.

„Nun geh. Warte auf mich, bis ich dich wieder rufe", befahl er.

Kerian gehorchte und schwang sich mit seinen brennenden Flügeln in die Luft.

Sharra wandte sich wieder den anderen beiden zu.

„Ich muss noch einige Sachen vorbereiten. Ihr beiden werdet die Umgebung im Auge behalten und mir im anschließenden Gefecht zur Seite stehen."

„_Verstanden, Meister"_

Aestor verschwand im Schatten seines Herren, währen Meo sich dichter drängte.

Sharra grinste nur dämonisch, als er sich wiederum in Schatten und Flammen auflöste.

„Zeit das hier zu beenden."

-oOo-

„Wir müssen sofort den Orden zusammen holen!", keuchte Dumbledore, „Wir müssen in das Ministerium!"

Als die Kammer des Schreckens eingestürzt war, konnte Fawkes die drei noch rechtzeitig in Sicherheit bringen. Nun standen sie im Krankenflügel, wo sich Madame Pomfrey erst einmal um die Bewusstlosen kümmerte.

Sie wirkte geschockt, denn sie wusste nicht, was um alles in der Welt eine Hexe wie McGonagall einfach so ausknocken konnte.

Der Zustand von Snape, Harry und Dumbledore beunruhigte sie auch, aber die drei verweigerten irgendwelche Medizinische Hilfe.

„Professor!", unterbrach Harry ihn, „Könnte das denn nicht von Nutzen sein?"

Der alte Zauberer starrte den Jungen entsetzt an.

„Von Nutzen? Wie meinst du das?"

Harry blickte zu Dobby, der auf einem Schränkchen saß.

„Dobby hat mir erzählt, dass die Slytherins einen Deal mit Sharra gemacht haben. Sie wollen, dass er Voldemort ausschaltet. Dafür haben sie Ihn ja in die Kammer gelassen."

Dumbledore war immer noch geschockt, sodass Snape eine Chance hatte.

„Mr. Potter", knurrte er, „Sie wissen offensichtlich nicht, worum es sich bei diesem Sharra handelt, oder?"

„Offensichtlich ein wirklich mächtiger Zauberer", gab Harry zu.

Snape wollte etwas erwidern, aber plötzlich spürte er das Dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm anfangen zu brennen.

„Ich muss weg! Der Dunkle Lord ruft mich", knurrte er und rannte aus dem Raum zur Grenze des Geländes, um sich fort zu apparieren.

Dumbledore sah zu Harry.

„Verstehst du nun? Dieses Monster darf es nicht schaffen, Voldemort zu töten."

Harry hob die Augenbraue. Das war das erste Mal, dass Dumbledore den Silberhaarigen als ‚Monster' bezeichnete.

Der Alte wirkte unheimlich angespannt.

„Professor? Was ist los?" Seine grünen Augen verengten sich, „Was ist Mr. Altaїr für ein Wesen?"

Dumbledore setzte sich für einen kurzen Moment um Harry in die Augen zu blicken.

„Ein sehr gefährliches Wesen, Harry", erklärte er, „Ein Monster, das sich von den Seelen der Menschen ernährt."

„Wie ein Dementor?"

„Weitaus gefährlicher. Dementoren ernähren sich von Glücksgefühlen, aber diese Kreatur verlangt nach Seelen. Nach Fleisch und nach Blut."

Sein Blick verhärtete sich.

„Und es kann auch die Magischen Eigenschaften der Seele in sich aufnehmen, anders als Dementoren. Dieses Monstrum, Harry, ist so unendlich mächtig, dass die Zaubererwelt es als Hirngespinst einiger weniger Wahnsinniger abgetan hat. Keine Kreatur kann solch eine Macht haben."

Harry spürte seine Nackenhaare sich sträuben. Luna hatte ihm mal von einer solchen Kreatur erzählt, aber er dachte, dass sie sich das nur ausdachte.

Dumbledore hielt seine Hände vors Gesicht.

„Verdammt!", fluchte er, „Wir hätten gewarnt sein müssen."

„Professor?"

„Hast du das mit Japan mitbekommen, Harry?"

Harry dachte einen Moment nach.

„Ja. Der Hafen von Tokio ist offensichtlich explodiert und hat noch Wochen danach geglüht."

Dumbledore stöhnte. „Verdammt. Es war so offensichtlich, dass dieses Wesen dafür verantwortlich war. Und wir haben diese Bedrohung nicht ernst genommen!"

Harry blickte erschrocken zu dem alten Mann.

Plötzlich ergriff er die Schultern des Jungen.

„Harry, was ich dir jetzt sage, wurde bis jetzt immer als Hirngespinst, als Wahnvorstellung abgetan. Doch es ist Real."

Seine blauen Augen verengten sich.

„Dieser Sharra, dieses Wesen ist eines der Dreizehn. Einer der Dreizehn Höllendämonen!"


	27. Chapter 27

**Kapitel 27**

Harry starrte Dumbledore an.

„Höllen… Dämon?" fragte er langsam.

Dumbledore nickte langsam.

„Ich selbst habe das nicht für möglich gehalten. Aber es scheint wahr zu sein."

Harry dachte in diesen Moment an das Gespräch zwischen ihm, Luna und Hermine.

~„Und wenn ich es euch doch sage", meinte Luna, „Dieser Sharra ist auf keinen Fall ein Mensch."

„Und was sollte er sonst sein?", fragte Hermine entnervt, „Ein Irrwicht?"

Luna schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Oh nein. Nicht so etwas. Ich denke, er ist ein Höllendämon."

Hermine seufzte genervt. „Luna. Das ist eine Legende. Ein Höllendämon _kann_ nicht existieren. Dafür ist er _zu mächtig_!"

„Zu mächtig? Hermine, erkläre mir das", hakte Harry ein.

Hermine seufzte und verdrehte die Augen.

„Angeblich sind Höllendämonen so alt wie die Existenz selber. Sie werden alle paar hundert Millennien in einer neuen Gestalt wiedergeboren, damit sie nicht zu viel Macht anhäufen. Sie könnten eine Stadt in einem Augenblick dem Erdboden gleich machen. Und ich rede dabei nicht von einer Stadt von der Größe Londons. Ich rede von Städten die mindestens so groß wie New York City sind."

Sie schnaufte aus. „Und Angeblich gibt es pro Welt immer nur einen Höllendämon, aber das würde die These einschließen, dass es mehr als nur eine Existenz gibt."

„Es scheint aber die einzig logische Erklärung zu sein, oder?" fragte Luna spitz. „Überleg doch mal, er kann die Gedanken von Menschen ordnen, ohne dass er weitere Probleme damit hat. Er zaubert ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen und braucht dafür nicht einmal seinen Zauberstab."

„Und woran erkennt man einen Höllendämon?" fragte Harry interessiert.

Luna zuckte die Schultern. „Außer an der Macht, die sie haben? Weißes Fell, weiße Schuppen, Federn oder Haut. Dazu leuchtende Augen und ein schwarzes Muster im Gesicht. Dazu kommt noch ihr Schlund, der nur aus Dunkelheit zu bestehen scheint."

Ihre Augen glänzten. „Und dann ist da natürlich noch ihr Kern. Ein schwarzer Kristall, den sie anstelle eines Herzen haben und in dem ihre gesamte Macht enthalten ist."~

Harry dachte weiter. Luna schien wirklich Recht zu behalten.

Dieser Kristall, den Sharra hatte, schien wirklich eine gewaltige Macht auszustrahlen.

„Harry"

Dumbledores Stimme holte den Jungen aus seinen Gedanken. „Ich fragte dich gerade, ob du damit einverstanden bist?"

Harry blickte verwirrt auf. „Uh. Was?"

Dumbledore blickte ihn fest an. „Du weißt nun, um was für einen Gegner es sich hier handelt. Wirst du dennoch mit dem Orden zusammen gegen ihn vorgehen?"

Harry überlegte nicht lange. „Ich werde es versuchen", sagt er.

-oOo-

Snape musste sich ziemlich anstrengen, als er dem Dunklen Lord durch die Gänge folgte.

Er und mehrere dutzend Todesesser, darunter auch Lucius Malfoy, folgten Voldemort.

Sie alle wollten ihm ihre Gunst erweisen und der erste sein, der Harry Potter töten würde.

Oder zumindest ihrem Herren auslieferte.

Anfänglich hatte er noch versucht, Voldemort zu warnen, aber der Dunkle Lord schlug alle Warnungen in den Wind.

Wie sollte denn ein einfacher Mann in der Lage sein, _IHN_ aufzuhalten?

Mit einem lauten Getöse ließ er die Türen zum Prophezeiungsraum aufsprengen.

Doch was er dort sah, ließ den Zorn in ihm Ansteigen.

Dort war NIEMAND.

Absolut NIEMAND!

Bellatrix, die sich nun vordrängte, drehte sich einige Male um ihre eigene Achse, als ob sie versuchen würde doch noch einen Blick auf jemanden zu erhaschen.

„Was soll das?", kreischte sie wütend „Wo ist denn Potty? Haben sich diese Bälger geirrt?"

„Ich denke eher, dass er diese Falle erkannt hat", murmelte Lucius, „Oder er hat absichtlich falsche Informationen verlauten lassen."

Voldemort zischte wutentbrannt. „Dann sollten wir wieder verschwinden", fauchte er, „Und ein Exempel statuieren."

„Oh? Ein Exempel?"

Die Todesesser wirbelten herum.

Dort, genau im Türbogen zur Halle der Prophezeiungen schienen sich Schatten zu sammeln.

Und langsam nahmen die Schatten die Gestalt eines schlanken Mannes an. Ein Mann mit stechend grünen Augen und langem silbernen Haar.

-o-

Jeder einzelne Todesesser hatte innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen seinen Zauberstab gezogen und auf den Eindringling gerichtet.

Der Silberhaarige Mann blickte mehr als gelangweilt auf die Gruppe.

„Ich bin nur hier, um mit eurem Boss zu kämpfen. Nicht gegen euch", murrte er.

Plötzlich begann er zu grinsen. „Deshalb habe ich hier etwas für euch, damit ihr ein bisschen abgelenkt seid."

Er schnippte seine Finger zusammen und Augenblicke später brachen gut zwei Dutzend mannshohe Statuen mit Schwertern aus dem Boden. Regale zerbarsten, als die Wächter sich vorwärts bewegten.

Die Todesesser sprangen entsetzt zurück, als sich eine unheimliche rote Aura um die Wesen legte.

Sharra lachte. „Die Jungs sollten genug sein, um euch abzulenken."

Dann drehte er sich zu Voldemort und sein Grinsen verschwand.

Seine eisigen, grünen Augen verengten sich bedrohlich. „Nun zu uns, Riddle."

Voldemort zuckte.

„Wer bist du, dass du es wagst mir so respektlos gegenüber zu treten?", zischte er.

„Ich? Oh, ich bin nur der Lehrer für Keilschriftenkunde an Hogwarts", lächelte Sharra, „Oh, ich sollte vielleicht lieber sagen ‚ehemaliger' Lehrer für Keilschriftenkunde. Ich bin sicher, die lassen mich nicht mehr da hin, nachdem ich die Kammer des Schreckens eingerissen habe."

Die beiden umkreisten sich langsam. Voldemort vorsichtig, die roten Augen immer auf den Gegner gerichtet und den Zauberstab in der Krallenartigen Hand, sein Körper gekrümmt, als ob er dem Silberhaarigen keine Angriffsfläche bieten wolle.

Sharra im Gegensatz dazu lief relativ uninteressiert an dem dunklen Lord vorbei, beobachtete ihn gerade mal aus dem Augenwinkel heraus und hatte die Arme verschränkt.

Voldemort verengte seine Augen, dann flickte er seinen Zauberstab nach vorne und schickte gleich mehrere ungesagte Flüche auf seinen Gegner.

Der Silberhaarige reagierte prompt und wich sämtlichen Flüchen aus.

Bevor er jedoch kontern konnte, wurde die Tür aufgesprengt und mehrere Auroren und Dementoren kamen in die Halle geströmt.

Voldemort wurde zu Nebel und floh aus der Halle der Prophezeiungen.

Sharra wich den angreifenden Dementoren geschickt aus, sodass er einige Meter von ihnen entfernt war. Er bemerkte gerade noch, wie auch Dumbledore und Harry Potter zwischen den Auroren auftauchten, bevor mehrere Dementoren auf ihn zu schossen.

Er hob lediglich eine Augenbraue. „Wie nett von euch", bemerkte er sarkastisch, „Ihr habt Snacks mitgebracht!"

Dann griff er den ersten Dementor an und schlug seine Zähne in dessen Hals, riss ihm in der darauf folgenden Bewegung den Kopf ab.

Der Wächter zerfiel, während Sharra grinsend die Nächsten angriff.

-o-

Harry beobachtete entsetzt wie der silberhaarige Mann elegant zwischen den Dementoren umher sprang und einen nach den anderen zerfetzte, entweder mit den Händen oder gleich mit den Zähnen.

Seine Bewegungen waren dabei geschmeidig und auf alle Fälle tödlich.

Gerade packte er einen der Askaban Wächter und riss ihn mit bloßen Händen in Stücke. Er lachte dabei.

Mit einer Zitternden Hand griff Harry seinen Zauberstab und konzentrierte sich.

„EXPULSO!"

Der Zauber traf den Silberhaarigen komplett unerwartet und schleuderte ihn quer durch den Raum, wo er mit einem harten Schlag die Wand traf.

„EXPULSO!", brüllte Harry noch einmal.

Die Wand wurde komplett zertrümmert und der Höllendämon in den dahinter liegenden Raum befördert.

-o-

Snape und Lucius zerstörten gerade eine der Wächterstatuen.

„Gut gemacht, Potter", knurrte der schwarzhaarige Lehrer.

„…Hab ich richtig gehört?" fauchte auf einmal Lucius neben ihm, „Du arbeitest wohl doch mit diesem Balg zusammen?"

Snape blickte genervt zu ihm. Ihm entging auch nicht, wie Malfoy langsam seinen Stab hob.

„Lucius. Tu nicht so als würde das dich überraschen", murrte Snape.

„Verräter!", schnarrte Lucius, „ich werde dich eigenhändig töten!"

Snape seufzte auf.

„Und hier dachte ich, wir könnten uns einigen", murmelte er. Blitzschnell hatte er eine Faust geformt und Lucius damit niedergestreckt. „Aber es scheint so, als wollest du es nicht lernen", beendete er.

Nach kurzem Überlegen zog er den bewusstlosen Malfoy in eine Ecke.

Erst dann blickte er wieder in Richtung des Loches in der Wand.

„Pfh. Das wird ihn ja wohl nicht lange ausgeschaltet haben. Der kommt wieder. Ganz bestimmt."


	28. Chapter 28

**Kapitel 28**

Mit einem leichten Stöhnen richtete Sharra sich wieder auf. Sich so leicht von einem Expulso weg hauen lassen. Also wirklich!

Er schien wirklich ein bisschen eingerostet zu sein.

Er klopfte sich ab und sah sich in dem Raum um. Es war ein runder Raum, nicht unähnlich einer kleinen Arena oder einem kleinen Amphitheater. Der Boden senkte sich zur Mitte hin ab und am tiefsten Punkt stand ein Torbogen, in dem ein alter zerfetzter Vorhang hing.

Sharra wollte schon wieder raus und weiterkämpfen, aber etwas hielt ihn zurück.

Er näherte sich dem Torbogen, hörte die Stimmen dahinter flüstern.

Er ging ein paar Mal um den Bogen herum

„Ooooh", entfuhr es ihm, „Wie aufmerksam. Ein Büffet."

Ohne zu zögern schritt er durch den wehenden, schwarzen Vorhang.

-oOo-

Einige Todesesser hatten einen Sirius Black in die Ecke gedrängt. Sie richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf den Animagus.

Sirius hielt seinen Zauberstab fester. Er könnte vielleicht ein oder zwei von den Typen umnieten, aber das wär es dann gewesen.

Sein Hirn arbeitete immer schneller, als er in Panik einen Ausweg suchte.

Und plötzlich hörte er ein lautes Krachen.

Die gesamte Wand hinter ihm wurde in Einzelteile zerfetzt, als sich ein gewaltiger schwarzer Vogel in den Raum bemühte.

Ein gewaltiger Phönix, groß wie ein Haus mit riesigen, silbernen Augen.

Sirius reagierte schnell, verwandelte sich in seine Hundegestalt und rannte aus dem Weg, als der Vogel seinen Schnabel nach den Todesessern hackte.

Er erwischte einen und zertrümmerte dessen Körper augenblicklich.

Dann sprang er nach vorne und spannte seine Schwingen. Dabei riss er die Regale links und rechts um, sodass sie wie gewaltige Dominosteine umkippten.

Die Prophezeiungen zerschellten und tausende von geisterhaften Gestalten erhoben sich aus den Trümmern und ließen laut ihre Prophezeiung verhallen.

Aestor sprang nach vorne und kreischte auf, dann griff er die Todesesser und die Auroren an.

Einer der Todesesser tauchte hinter dem Monstrum auf und hob seinen Zauberstab.

„AVA-" *_crunch*_

Ein gurgelnder Schrei kam aus seiner Kehle als sich riesige, säbelartige Zähne in den Nacken des Mannes bohrten.

Meo hatte ihn in diesem Moment gepackt und zugebissen.

Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch ließ er den Körper auf den Boden fallen und starrte zu den Zauberern hinüber.

„_Nun werdet ihr dafür bezahlen, dass ihr mich wie einen niedere Kreatur behandelt habt!"_ fauchte er.

„_Ihr Menschen seid nicht mehr als ein kleiner Happen"_, ergänzte Aestor.

Dann gingen beide zum Angriff über.

-o-

Harry wich einem verfehlten Fluch aus und starrte überrascht, als plötzlich der Todesesser vor ihm in sich zusammenbrach. Snape stand hinter ihm.

„Er hätte dich töten können, Potter", knurrte der Tränkelehrer.

„Ja, ich weiß", murmelte Harry. Er riss sich zusammen und nutzte einen Protegozauber gegen einen ankommenden Schockzauber.

„Ich war auch ein bisschen abgelenkt!", gab der Schüler zu.

„Abgelenkt? Wovon?"

Wortlos deutete Harry auf das Loch in der Wand. Und auf den Torbogen dahinter.

Snape pfiff durch die Zähne. „Die Halle des Todes?"

„Was ist das für ein Torbogen?"

„Keine Ahnung", gab der Tränkelehrer zu, „Aber egal wer dort hindurch geht, er wird nie wieder kommen."

„Mr. Altaїr ist eben dort hinein gegangen!"

„WAS?"

Snape duckte sich, als ein Auror gerade gegen die Wand getrümmert wurde.

Ein grüner Lichtblitz schlug in den Mann ein, der sofort tot in sich zusammen sackte.

Bellatrix stand dort, ihre Augen blitzten vor Zorn.

„Ich wusste es, Severus!", kreischte sie wütend, „Du bist ein Verräter!"

Snape starrte zu ihr herüber, war aber verwirrt von dem Lichtschein, der von ihr ausging.

In dem Moment erkannte er, dass nicht sie leuchtete, sondern lediglich angestrahlt wurde.

Unsicher drehte der Tränkelehrer sich um und sah den Torbogen in der Halle des Todes in Flammen stehen.

Ein unheimliches Lachen drang zu ihm herüber. Sämtliche Kampfhandlungen wurden eingestellt.

Und alle starrten in die Richtung des Torbogens.

-o-

Gewaltige Flammen schossen hinter dem Zerfetzten Vorhang hervor, versengten alles in ihrem Umkreis.

Der Boden riss auf und Lava begann aus den Rissen hervor zu quellen. Sehr schnell überflutete sie den gesamten Raum und schwappte anschließend in die Halle der Prophezeiungen.

Harry trat entsetzt zurück als sich tiefe Spalten im Boden öffneten. Heißer Dampf und Gase traten mit einem lauten Zischen aus. Die Steinwächter, die gerade noch kämpften, zersplitterten auf einmal, sodass die Todesesser und auch die Auroren näher kamen.

Selbst die beiden Dämonen im Hintergrund stoppten ihre Bewegungen und starrten zu dem Hinüber, was gerade passierte.

Die Erde erzitterte mehrmals sehr stark, kam dann aber wieder zur Ruhe, als die gesamte Halle des Todes in ein Flammenmeer überging.

Und dort, direkt neben Harry und Snape tauchte ein Schatten auf.

Ein Mann mit langen, silbernen Haar und einem langen, schwarzen Mantel.

Seine Augen waren komplett grün, ohne weiß oder Pupille.

Schwarze Streifen zierten sein Gesicht.

Und dann verzog sich sein vorher neutrales Gesicht in ein dämonisches Grinsen.

„Wirklich sehr amüsant, wie ihr Würmchen gegeneinander kämpft."

Seine Augen leuchteten auf als sein Körper von Flammen umschlossen wurde.

„Dabei solltet ihr eure Kraft sparen. Ansonsten würde es ja langweilig werden, wenn ich euch vernichte!"

Seine Stimme hallte über das Brüllen des Feuers hinweg.

„Ihr solltet jetzt fliehen oder ihr werdet alle sterben!"

Gewaltige Flammen jagten durch die Halle, versengte drei oder vier anwesende Zauberer.

Harry hatte schnell gehandelt und Snape aus der Gefahrenzone gerissen.

Erst dann wagte er es, sich umzudrehen und in die Richtung des Silberhaarigen zu blicken.

Nur war dort kein silberhaariger Mann mehr.

Dort stand ein Weißes Monstrum.

Ein Höllendämon.


	29. Chapter 29

**Kapitel 29**

Die Stille war überwältigend. Es war kein Geräusch zu hören, selbst das Brüllen der Flammen war verstummt.

Die Auroren und die Todesesser waren alle mehrere Schritte zurückgetreten, selbst Bellatrix schien nun nicht mehr so selbstsicher zu sein.

Harry starrte überrascht, Snape im Gegensatz jedoch war komplett katatonisch.

Der Höllendämon hob seinen Kopf und blickte die Leute vor sich abschätzend an.

Dort stand er, gut und gerne dreieinhalb Meter hoch mit einem schlanken, aber muskulösen Körper.

Er hatte eine rein weiße Haut und eine lange weiße Mähne. Stacheln liefen seinen Rücken entlang bis zur Spitze seines reptilienhaften Schwanzes. Seine Beine waren die eines Tieres und endeten mit drei scharfen Krallen.

Seine Arme hatten je nur drei kurze Finger, dafür wirklich lange Krallen. Jede war fast einen halben Meter lang.

Er hatte eine lange silbrig-graue Narbe auf der Mitte seiner Brust.

Sein Gesicht glich einer Maske, seine Augen glühten im Halbdunkel des Raums unheimlich.

„_**Was ist? Hat es euch die Sprache verschlagen?"**_

Die Leute reagierten endlich. Bellatrix war die erste, die einen Fluch auf die Kreatur losließ.

„AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Der grüne Lichtstrahl schoss aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs und raste auf den weißen Dämon zu.

Aber er verpuffte mehr als einen halben Meter bevor er überhaupt das Monstrum traf.

„_**Niedlich"**_

Seine Stimme klang wie ein Chor aus tausenden, vielleicht Millionen Seelen die alle zusammen kreischten.

Ennes'Sharra ließ sich auf alle viere fallen und setzte sich langsam in Bewegung, stützte sich dabei aber auf seine Fingerknöchel damit seine Krallen nicht den Boden berührten.

Bellatrix feuerte noch mehrere Flüche auf ihn ab, drehte sich dann um und wollte in sichere Entfernung laufen.

Doch plötzlich stand der Höllendämon genau vor ihr.

Tiefe Risse waren auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen.

„_**Viel zu lange habe ich darauf gewartet, wieder meine wahre Form anzunehmen!"**_

Sein Gesicht brach auf.

„_**Viel zu lange musste ich mich als einer von euch kläglichen Würmern ausgeben! Viel zu lange konnte ich nicht meiner Bestimmung folgen!"**_

Mit einem einzigen Bissen zerfetzte er die unglückliche Todesesserin. Seine lange, schwarze Zunge hing aus seinem Maul als er eine seiner Krallen hob und die Finger streckte.

„_**Ich bin die Zerstörung! Ich bin das Chaos und der Tod!"**_

Er kreischte auf, ließ damit sämtliches Glas im Umkreis zerspringen.

„_**Ihr werdet mich nicht aufhalten können. Ihr nicht, Enkidus Sohn nicht und die Söhne des Sparda genauso wenig! Ich bin Ennes'Sharra! Der Höllendämon der Erde und des Feuers!"**_

Dann griff er an.

-o-

Zauber verpufften wirkungslos an der weißen Haut des Dämons. Schutzzauber wurden von seinen mächtigen Krallen zersplittert, dann der Zauberer dahinter.

Harry glaubte, er könnte das Monstrum lachen hören, als es seine Opfer zerfetzte oder mit Haut und Haar verschlang.

„Kommen sie!", schrie der dunkelhaarige Tränkelehrer, als er Harry auf die Füße zog. „Wir müssen hier weg!"

Harry verstand und folgte Snape. Ein großer, schwarzer Hund lief ihnen nach, dicht gefolgt von der reißenden Bestie Meo.

Glücklicherweise wurde gerade ein Auror zwischen die Fliehenden und den Dämon geschleudert, woraufhin der Katzendämon sich damit zufrieden gab, den Mann zu fressen.

Der mächtige Höllendämon sah die drei fliehen und wollte ihnen gerade nachsetzen, als ein starker Gefrierzauber ihn traf.

Dieses Mal verpuffte der Zauber nicht wirkungslos, sondern ließ den Dämon überrascht aufkreischen.

Er drehte sich um und starrte den Todesesser an.

Bevor der Mann reagieren konnte, schoss die schwarze Zunge auf ihn zu, umwickelte seinen Torso und zog ihn in den Rachen des Monstrums.

Sofort schloss sich der Bruch in der Maske wieder und trennte den Unterleib sauber ab.

Erst dann bemerkte Ennes'Sharra die beiden Männer, die vor ihm lagen.

Dumbledore und Voldemort.

Der Rücken des Dunklen Lords wurde offensichtlich von Aestor aufgerissen und sein Rückrat gebrochen. Dumbledores Beine fehlten, die Bissspuren deuteten auf Meo hin.

„_**Sieh mal einer an wen wir hier haben."**_

Der Höllendämon senkte seinen Körper und blickte beide Männer an.

Blaue und rote Augen trafen sich mit seinen smaragdartigen Grünen.

Und in Sekundenbruchteilen verschwand die Halle der Prophezeiungen. Das Schreien der Leute verstummte und der Geruch von Feuer und Blut ebenfalls.

Und plötzlich fanden sich Voldemort und Dumbledore an einen ihnen fremden Ort wieder.

-o-

Es war ein Innenhof. Weißer Kies bildete den Boden und die Wege, dichte grüne Büsche umgaben die beiden Zauberer. Hinter den Büschen konnten sie einen riesigen Palast erkennen. Ein Palast mit weißen Marmorwänden. Der Himmel über ihnen war blau, die Sonne noch nicht im Zenit.

Es war angenehm warm und sie konnten den Geruch von Blumen wahrnehmen.

„Wo… wo sind wir?"

Voldemorts verwirrte Stimme zog Dumbledores Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Der alte Zauberer sah zu dem Dunklen Lord hinüber, der sich wie ein verwirrter Schuljunge umsah.

Beide lagen auf dem Kiesboden und konnten sich kaum bewegen.

Dumbledore blickte zum Himmel auf.

„Dies ist seine Gedankenwelt", meinte er schließlich. „Er hat uns beide hier her geholt, Tom."

„Wozu? Um uns zu foltern?", fauchte der Schlangenlord. Sein alter Name machte ihn aggressiv, aber mit seinem gebrochenen Rücken konnte er eh nicht sehr viel tun.

„Nur um euch ein bisschen Hoffnung zu geben."

Beide fuhren herum als sie die Stimme des Silberhaarigen Mannes hörten.

Er war dort, saß auf einem Thron aus Marmor in der Mitte des Gartens.

Aber er trug nicht mehr seinen schwarzen Mantel.

Stattdessen trug er ein orientalisch Anmutendes Gewand

Sein Oberkörper war mehr oder weniger frei, seine langen silbernen Haare fielen ihn frei über den Rücken. Einzig die geflochtene Strähne hing über seine Schulter nach vorne. Ein Goldenes Band hielt sie zusammen.

Er trug einen Goldenen Halsschmuck, verziert mit Rubinen und Smaragden. Er hatte auch einen Goldenen Reif um jeden seiner Oberarme und auch an seinen Fußgelenken. Goldene Armplatten bedeckten seine Unterarme und zwischen seinen Haaren konnte man elegante goldene Ohrringe erkennen.

Um seine Beine trug er eine lange weiße Robe aus Leinen.

Eigentlich glich er eher einem Gott als einem Dämon.

Lediglich seine unheimlichen Augen ließen ihn als ein solchen erkennen.

Die weiße Lederhaut war schwarz, sodass das smaragdgrün noch deutlicher vorher trat. Gleichzeitig verschmolzen so seine Augen und das schwarze Muster miteinander.

„Wer bist du?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Das habe ich euch bereits gesagt", kam die Antwort. Sharra stützte sein Kinn in seine Hand und lächelte zu den beiden hinüber.

„Ich bin der Höllendämon Ennes'Sharra."

„Wieso bist du nach Hogwarts gekommen?"

Er lachte leicht auf. „Ich habe heute meinen guten Tag, daher werde ich es euch erzählen."

Voldemort blickte zu Dumbledore. Beide wussten, was das bedeutete. Keiner von ihnen würde diesen Tag überleben.

„Ihr müsst wissen, den Höllendämon Ennes'Sharra gibt es erst etwa 5000 Jahre, ich selbst bin aber schon um einiges älter. Ich wurde geboren noch bevor es überhaupt eine Existenz gab."

Eine Flamme erschien auf seinen Fingerspitzen.

„Seht ihr, wir Höllendämonen sind das einzige, was das Geschaffene der Dreizehn Göttinnen überhaupt zerstören können. Damit aber Ordnung herrscht, dürfen wir nicht zu mächtig werden. Daher werden wir alle paar hundert Millennien aus unserer bisherigen Existenz gerissen und müssen neu geboren werden. Ich wurde in Uruk wiedergeboren. Als Sohn des Gilgamesh."

Er blickte kurz auf. „Dies ist der Palast von Uruk, wie ich mich an ihn erinnern kann. Mein Vater wollte nicht, dass ich in die Welt hinaus ziehe. Durch meine helle Haut und meine weißen Haare war ich immer ‚Das Kind der Götter'."

Er schnaubte leicht. „Nur dass ich von der anderen Fraktion komme. Niemand wusste das, selbst ich nicht. Aber ich wusste, dass ich anders war. Ich wusste nicht warum, nur dass es so war."

Seine Augen leuchteten auf. „Und dann, als ich 19 wurde, kam Nergal zu mir."

Er lächelte wieder und blickte die beiden an. „Ihr kennt ihn als ‚Lucifer'. Er und Illuminati sind die einzigen von uns, die selbst bei einer Wiedergeburt ihre Erinnerungen behalten. Er kam zu mir und weckte meine Erinnerungen. Ich wusste wieder, wer ich war. Und ich folgte Nergal, um meine alte Macht wieder aufzubauen."

Er legte seinen Kopf schief. „Ich hätte aber einen Brief oder so was hinterlassen sollen, denn so rief mein Vater sämtliche Götter an, dass sie mich zurückbringen sollten. Die Götter antworteten ihm damit, dass sie seinen alten Weggefährten Enkidu ins Leben zurück holten und ihn in ein dämonisches Wesen verwandelten. Dann bündelten sie all ihre Macht und erschufen eine Waffe. Den Speer des Gilgamesh."

Seine Augen verhärteten sich. „Und dann begann Enkidu, mich zu jagen. Er jagte mich die ganze Zeit und verfolgte meine Spur. Er setzte sogar Kinder in diese Welt und schlussendlich fand die Jagd ihr Ende in Japan."

Plötzlich verwandelte er seinen Arm und zertrümmerte die Armlehne seines Throns. Seine Nase war gekräuselt und für einen Moment glich er einem wilden Tier.

„Enkidu und sein Sohn kämpften gegen mich. Ich konnte zwar Enkidu töten, aber sein Sohn durchbohrte meinen Kern mit dem Speer, dann bewachte er meinen Körper um Sicher zustellen, dass niemand mich erwecken könne."

Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen als er sich wieder beruhigte.

„Ihr Menschen habt mir einen Gefallen getan. Ihr habt den Sohn des Enkidu exorziert und habt in eurem Größenwahn angenommen, ihr wärt bessere Wächter. Ich konnte vor fünfzig Jahren wieder befreit werden. Und ich habe alles Zerstört, was mir in den Weg kam."

Er wurde wieder angespannt. „Und dann kamen die Söhne Spardas. Zwei Männer, die zudem noch die Hilfe von Enkidus Sohn bekommen haben. Zusammen kämpften sie gegen mich und wollten mich wieder versiegeln. Aber dann konnte ich entkommen."

Er ließ seinen Kern in seiner Hand auftauchen. „Gegen einen Preis. Sie splitterten ein Stück meines Kernes ab und während ich den Hafen von Tokio einebnete, versank der Teil im Boden und tauchte in der Kammer des Schreckens wieder auf."

„Du hast… nur deinen Kern wieder zusammensetzen wollen?", fragte Voldemort ungläubig, „Und dafür tötest du uns alle?"

Sharra grinste. „Nicht alle. Ich werde ein paar von euch übrig lassen. Sollen sie doch erzählen, was passiert ist."

Plötzlich war er verschwunden und in seiner wahren Gestalt wieder aufgetaucht.

„_**Aber genug geredet. Ich will noch ein paar Sachen erledigen."**_

Seine Augen leuchteten gierig auf. _**„Und das schließt das Töten von euch ein."**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Kapitel 30**

Es war zwei Tage nach den Ereignissen in der Kammer der Schrecken.

Erschreckende Nachrichten hatten bereits die Runde gemacht.

Harry wusste bereits, was passiert war.

Nachdem er, Snape und Sirius nach Hogwarts zurück appariert waren, entdeckte Snape, dass sein dunkles Mal verschwunden war.

Harry hatte gefragt, was noch passieren würde, und Snape hatte ihm erklärt dass der Höllendämon nun alles und jeden töten würde.

Danach fühlte er sich nur noch verloren.

Die Kobolde hatten angefangen, den Weg in das zerstörte Ministerium freizulegen, was nicht weiter schwer war.

Denn dort, wo der Fahrstuhl dereinst war, klaffte nun ein gewaltiges Loch.

An diesen Morgen regnete es. Die Große Halle war still. Kaum einer redete.

Endlich erhob sich McGonagall und trat an den Pult.

Sie räusperte sich und versuchte, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

„Ich nehme an… ihr habt bereits Gerüchte gehört", begann sie, „Ja. Es ist wahr dass das Ministeriumsgebäude fast vollständig ausradiert wurde. Ja. Es ist wahr, dass der Dunkle Lord endgültig tot ist. Ja. Es ist wahr, dass…" Ihre Stimme versagte einen Moment, aber sie fing sich schnell und setzte fort: „…Es ist wahr, dass Professor Dumbledore in einem katastrophalen Gefecht getötet wurde."

Ein lautes Stimmengemurmel erhob sich.

„Tot?", fragte Ron, „Dumbledore ist wirklich tot?"

Harry nickte traurig, sagte aber nichts, da McGonagall gerade weiter sprach.

„Es ist leider so, dass alle drei Vorfälle einen gemeinsamen Grund hatten."

„Todesesser gegen Auroren und Dumbledore bringt sich bei dem Versuch um, Voldemort zu töten?" flüsterte Hermine.

„Schlimmer", murmelte Harry.

„Gleichzeitig mussten wir erkennen, dass es doch einige Legenden gibt, die mehr als real sind", tönte die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, „Meine lieben Schüler, was ich euch jetzt sagen werde, wurde durch Zeugenberichte bestätigt. Es wurden mehrere Überlebende in den Trümmern des Ministeriums geborgen. Und alle berichten dasselbe."

Ihre Augen verengten sich.

„Das Wesen, das diese Zerstörung angerichtet hat, war in der Lage trotz mehrere Todesesser und Auroren, den dunklen Lord und Professor Dumbledore zu vernichten und danach noch das Ministerium zu verwüsten."

Stimmen wurden laut. Viele wollten wissen, was für eine Kreatur dazu in der Lage gewesen war.

Die Lehrerin hob ihre Hand und sofort trat Ruhe ein.

„Es war lange eine gefürchtete Legende, eine Kreatur von der alte Geschichten erzählten. Doch wir haben nun den Beweis."

Sie holte tief Luft um sich noch einmal zu bestätigen.

„Es war ein _Höllendämon_, der diese Zerstörung angerichtet hatte. Einer der Dreizehn."

-oOo-

Es war Nacht als er sich aus einer mächtigen Stichflamme heraus schälte.

Oh ja. Er war fast zufrieden. Er hatte gut gegessen und sich auch gut unterhalten.

Er zog die kühle Meeresluft ein. Weit unter sich konnte er die Lichter einer Großstadt sehen.

Er stand für einen Moment so da, Augen geschlossen aber Sinne geschärft. Tief unter seinen Füßen spürte er das Magma dieses Vulkans. Der letzte verheerende Ausbruch war nun schon fast 2000 Jahre her, und das hier wollte er schon machen seit er noch den Pakt mit Anokata hatte.

„Wie heißt es doch so schön? Neapel sehen und sterben", murmelte er. Dann lachte er laut auf.

„Nun gut. Mal sehen was sie von ‚In Neapel leben und untergehen' halten."

Ein Erdbeben setzte ein, sodass der Berg massive Risse bekam.

Um ihn herum begann der Vesuv zu bersten und dann traten auch schon die ersten Gase aus.

„Das dürfte meine Laune noch ein wenig weiter verbessern", lächelte der Höllendämon.

Er verschwand wieder, sobald die ersten Wellen von glühendem Gestein auf die Stadt am Fuße des Berges zurollten.

-oOo-

Mehrere tausend Kilometer weiter westlich ging die Sonne schon wieder auf.

Ein großer schwarzer Wagen fuhr in ein kleines nettes Gebäude in einer ruhigen Nachbarschaft.

Übermüdet stieg Vermouth aus der Beifahrerseite aus.

„Danke, dass ihr mich alle abholen gekommen seid", sagte sie als sie sich streckte.

Chianti kam knurrend von der Fahrerseite, Korn und Vodka griffen die Koffer ihrer Partnerin.

Oder besser gesagt ihrer neuen Chefin.

„Das habe ich nur gemacht, weil du der neue Boss bist", murrte die Scharfschützin. „Und überhaupt, was willst du denn wegen diesen nervigen FBI unternehmen? Sherry ist weg, Gin ist weg und Akai Shuichi geht uns die ganze Zeit auf den Keks. Wir können so gut wie nichts mehr tun, ohne dass er uns gleich am Arsch hängt."

„Ah. Wie habe ich nur deine Wortwahl vermisst", schnurrte Vermouth, „Aber wirklich. Nach diesen grauenhaften Erdbeben drüben in England haben sie den Dreh abgebrochen und verschoben bis Mr. Hauptdarsteller wieder hergestellt ist."

Die Gruppe kam in die Diele im Erdgeschoss. Der junge Bourbon saß dort und arbeitete gerade an seinem Rechner. Sie hatten ihn angewiesen, im Versteck zu bleiben, während sie die neue Chefin der Schwarzen Organisation abholen waren.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Vodka im Vorbeigehen.

„Alles klar. Habe noch kein FBI hier gesehen oder sonst etwas. Nicht einmal Ratten."

„Gut"

Die fünf liefen die Treppe hoch, um sich im Konferenzraum zu sammeln und die Fakten noch einmal durchzugehen.

„Auf alle Fälle müssen wir etwas gegen Shuichi unternehmen", murrte Chianti, „Was schlägst du vor, große Anführerin?"

„Gin das machen lassen", kam die Antwort.

Die Gruppe blieb abrupt stehen.

„Gin?"

„Aniki?"

„Wo hast du den denn gesehen?"

„In London", lächelte die Blondine, „Er lief mir sozusagen über den Weg."

„Momomomomoment mal!" rief Bourbon, „Sah er denn aus wie Gin oder war er dieses große, weiße Monster?"

„Er sah aus wie normal", sagte Vermouth, „Und er meinte, er müsse nur noch etwas erledigen, dann könne er wieder kommen."

Ein Schatten im oberen Stockwerk ließ alle zusammenfahren.

Chianti war die erste, die reagierte.

„A-A-Absinth…?" stotterte sie, „Nett—dich mal wieder zusehen…"

Eisige blaue Augen mit winzigen Pupillen ruhten für einen Moment auf Chianti. Die Schützin versteckte sich hinter ihrem Partner, aber selbst der sonst so ruhige Korn war mehr als geschockt.

Absinth war das fürchterlichste Mitglied der Organisation. Er war schon immer Gin ergeben und hatte nicht einmal auf Anokata gehört.

Der Mann verbrachte einen großen Teil der Zeit damit, angekettet im Keller zu sitzen. Die schwere Kette mit dem Metallhalsband hing noch um seinen Hals. Ob sie der Grund war, warum er immer vorn übergebeugt dastand, war nicht klar, aber das unterstützte seinen Gruselfaktor. Er war im Allgemeinen unheimlich dünn und in enges schwarzes Leder gehüllt. Seine Haare waren lang, schwarz und ungepflegt. Wie seine Fingernägel.

Und er hatte nur noch einen Arm. Ob das vielleicht der Grund war, warum er sich so psychopathisch verhielt, war nie klar.

„Absinth. Was machst du hier?", fragte Vermouth überrascht. Dann blickte sie fragend zu Bourbon.

Der Junge Mann zuckte die Schultern. „Es kam niemand hier rein", sagte er.

„Gin hat mich raus gelassen", zischte Absinth mit seiner rauen und unheimlichen Stimme.

„Aniki ist wieder da?"

„In der Tat."

Absinth trat zur Seite, damit Vodka die Tür öffnen konnte.

Als er jedoch eintrat, blieb er wie versteinert stehen.

Die anderen drängten rein, aber auch sie blieben wie angewurzelt stehen.

Das war jedenfalls nicht ihr Konferenzsaal.

Das war auch nicht mehr ihr Versteck.

Himmel! Das war ja NICHT MAL MEHR JAPAN!

Sie standen plötzlich in einen sonnendurchfluteten Innenhof mit Garten.

Weißer Marmor blitzte und türmte sich zu einem zweistöckigen Palast mit Flachdach auf. Pflanzen hingen auch vom Dach herab.

Fassungslos traten sie auf den Hof, blickten sich entsetzt um. In der Mitte des Hofs stand ein gewaltiger schwarz-silberner Vogel, der allein schon größer als das Versteck war.

„Himmel…", flüsterte Chianti, „War dieser Raum nicht mal kleiner?"

„Er ist immer noch kleiner", kam die Antwort.

Überrascht kamen sie näher.

Und blieben erneut entsetzt stehen.

Zwischen den mächtigen Klauen des Vogels stand ein Thron aus Marmor. Ein riesenhafter schwarzer Säbelzahntiger lag auf der Lehne und betrachtete die Gruppe amüsiert.

Und auf dem Thron selbst saß Gin.

Gut, er trug nun Weiß, Gold und Leinen, aber es war unverkennbar ihr Boss!

Amüsiert betrachtete er ihre geschockten Gesichter.

„Ich habe mich mal wieder an Zuhause zurückgesehnt", meinte er leichthin, „Und da dachte ich mir, da ihr ohnehin schon meine wahre Gestalt gesehen habt, wieso sollte ich da nicht was mit anfangen."

„Was hast du gemacht? Unser Versteck so ausgebaut?" fragte Vermouth als erstes. Irgendwie schien sie nicht so sehr überrascht zu sein wie die anderen. „Magie?"

„Euer Versteck ist immer noch das selbe", kam als Antwort, „Ich habe mir nur die Freiheit heraus genommen, die Tür in ein Portal zu verwandeln."

Er hob eine Hand. „Und dieses Portal geht direkt zu meinem Teil der Hölle. Zu meinem alten Palast."

Keiner sagte etwas, sodass Gin die Hände faltete.

„Aber nun zum geschäftlichen Teil. Ich denke, Vermouth hat euch bereits informiert."

Seine Schwarz-grünen Augen fixierten seine Leute. „Und ich denke, es wird Zeit dass ich die Kontrolle über die Organisation wieder an mich bringe."


End file.
